A New Life
by Dark Austral
Summary: QuiGon rejects ObiWan, but another man has his eyes set upon the lost child and he'll do anything to make sure the boy remains by his side.
1. A Sea of Unknowns

Disclaimer: Ok, this is my first Star Wars fanfiction. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Xanatos and the whole Star Wars Universe do not belong to me but to the wonderful George Lucas and Jude Watson. This takes place during Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival.

Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn rejects Obi-Wan, but another man has his eyes set upon the lost child and he'll do anything to make sure the boy remains by his side.

Chapter 1: A Sea of Unknowns

12 year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi plopped facedown on the small, dirty cot. With one deep breath, the young boy lifted his head and started to cough. The smell of sweat and dirt of the other occupants who shared the cot plagued his throat. Trying to rub away the day's layer of grim, Obi-Wan tried to remember a time that did not consist of an aching body and congested lungs. The lost Jedi trainee no longer knew how many days had passed since Xanatos dropped him off at the mining platform.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but narrow his eyes, trying to prevent tears from falling. Where was Master Qui-Gon Jinn? Didn't anyone miss him at the agriculture crops enough that they would contact the Jedi?

_Well that's what you get when you don't follow the rules. Besides, why would anyone want a Jedi reject?_ The dark voice sneered inside Obi-Wan's head. That's right no one wanted him…not a failed Jedi Padawan. But, Obi-Wan knew that this self-regret was coming from the Dark Side and he wouldn't let the Dark Side take him. He might not be a Jedi anymore, but he wouldn't betray everything that he believed in. Feeling a sense of calm wash over his battered body, Obi-Wan laid down on his back and was about to close his eyes when the cell door slide open. Three large guards came stalking in and hauled the human boy up onto his tired feet.

"Look, I fought yesterday for you guys and I just came back up from the lower level mining tunnel. Can't I get just a few minutes of sleep?" Even though Obi-Wan knew it was hopeless to plead, his stubborn mind thought it was worth a try. Of course his answer was a swift fist smashing into his gut and a rough tug on his hair to jerk his head up to face the ugly face of the guard.

"Actually, Jedi brat. You've got a little meeting with someone."With that much said, the three guards pushed the young ex-Jedi out of the room and made their way through the thick crowd of miners to the upper platform of the mining facility.

The moonlight glimmered over the dark, restless sea. Only a few clouds dared to crawl across the night sky to cover the flickering stars. A warm wind blew softly from the south and completed the atmosphere of a perfect night stroll. Xanatos tucked in a strand of black hair that had obscured his view of the sea. The young man's pale skin and scar seemed to glow with unnatural light, contrasting the dark black shoulder length hair that framed his chiseled face. Xanatos shifted his long, draping, black cloak over his slim, well-built body, covering the two lightsabers that now hid underneath the cloak. Fixating his ice-blue eyes over the sea, Xanatos couldn't help but begin to ponder the actions of the his ex-master early that day.

_Xanatos strolled into Off-World Mining's building and smiled coldly as he watched Qui-Gon Jinn turn around to face him. Qui-Gon was clearly trying to manipulate the worker behind the desk into getting access to his office. But the Force worked in mysterious ways and Xanatos had caught the maverick Jedi in the act._

_"My, my, Master Jinn. Who would have thought you is this desperate to convict me of things that I have not done."_

_"Xanatos. I know that you are planting bombs throughout this planet. Once I find-"_

_"Tell me Master Jinn, where's your Padawan?"_

_The shocked reaction from Master Jinn was priceless. Eyes that grew wide and a mouth that had snarled in anger quickly vanished as Qui-Gon used the Force to control his emotions. In a calm response, the Jedi Master replied, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is not my Apprentice."_

_"Why not?" Xanatos tilted his head to the side and leaned into the wall, crossing his arms. He had thought the boy was Qui-Gon's apprentice. The Force screamed at him when he met Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the meeting room, that they a formidable pair. He was so sure that they were together, that his actions of capturing the boy and using him as bait to hurt Qui-Gonwasperfectfor his revenge. But, with this new information, would Qui-Gon still come to the boy's rescue? Of course, the Jedi Master would come to the rescue of any life form, even pathetic ones at that._

_"If you must know, he's too much like you. Now, what's with this sudden interest in him?" The disgust was evident in Qui-Gon's voice._

_Xanatos just flashed a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. Qui-Gon was about to rebuke when his hand flew to his belt and grabbed his communicator. Xanatos didn't hear the conversation but after it ended, Qui-Gon just glared at Xanatos and made his way out of the building. A half an hour later, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn left the planet._

Xanatos sighed out his frustration. Whatever made Qui-Gon leave must have been important to drop everything.

"_He's too much like you_." Qui-Gon's description of Obi-Wan rangin the Dark Jedi's mind. He could try and turn Obi-Wan to the Dark Side. He already planted doubts in the boy's mind when the two meet in the little storage room at one of the farms. Yes, he could turn Obi-Wan or at least train the boy. Qui-Gon and the foolish Jedi Order were blind to see Kenobi's potential. The Force loved the boy. There was so much brightness surrounding him that it had scared him in the beginning. To have that much power at his side would do wonders for his career. Hearing a door swish open, Xanatos leaned away from the rail and turned to face his company.

A dirty, exhausted Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before him.

"Leave us."

The guards nodded and left the two rejected Jedi out on the platform. Xanatos continued to study the changes in the boy. After about a week on this mining facility, the boy's once fair skin was covered in patches of dust, grim, sweat and blood. The healthy cropped brown hair broke into clumps of sweat and pasted onto his young oval face. While the body heaved with pain and tiredness, those shifting dark blue and green eyes that mirrored the dark sea below shone of resilience.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan croaked to the hated man before him. He didn't have time for this because all he wanted to do was sleep and in only a couple of hours his next shift would begin. If he wanted to survive another day in this hellhole, Obi-Wan needed his strength and wits about him.

Xanatos laughed, "Well, it seems you already threw the Jedi calmness out the window. Good for you."

Obi-Wan clenched his fist. Anger was starting to boil inside of him. Obi-Wan noticed a slight glee enter Xanatos' eyes and unclenched his hands. It was his short-temper that had gotten Obi-Wan into a lot of trouble back at the Temple and why Master Qui-Gon didn't take him as an apprentice.

Sensing the boy let go of his anger, Xanatos nodded. "You know anger is not a bad emotion to embrace. It gives you the strength to survive under extreme situations."

"Don't lecture me because I won't turn to the Dark Side."

A smile played on Xanatos' thin lips. "Your stubborn mind is a good trait to have, Obi-Wan. It's a shame, Qui-Gon didn't see that or any of your other valuable traits before he left."

Cold blue-eyes focused on turmoil dark blue ones. Obi-Wan's eyes were raging with emotions, betraying his stoic nature into that of a lost child.

"Come, join me for a walk. It will clear your head." Xanatos began to walk, his cloak whispering above the metal floor. He would have to be careful with Obi-Wan. Sure, the boy was cut-off from the civilized world, but deep down, the boy still clung to the Jedi ideals despite Qui-Gon's leaving. Even with the Force damper around his neck, Xanatos knew the boy would try anything to break free and run back into the arms of the Jedi if given the chance. Sparing a quick glance behind him, Xanatos tried to hide his smile as Obi-Wan trailed quietly behind him…like how an apprentice trails a master. Shifting his gaze back to the ocean, the pair walked around the platform in a slow, silent pace. After making a couple rounds, Xanatos stopped and leaned against the railing, noticing in the corner of his eye Obi-Wan sitting down and curling up against the corner before falling asleep. He was surprised the boy didn't bombard him with questions or collapse sooner from exhaustion.

"_I guess the sudden news of Qui-Gon hurt him more than he let on,_" thought the Dark Jedi with a smirk as he returned his gaze and thoughts back to the sea.

---------------------------

Well, there you have it. My first chapter. It might take awhile, but I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. Reviews are always helpful! May the Force be with you.


	2. Vivid Dreaming

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took a little longer to post chapter two, but I won't let you guys wait any longer. Onto the story!

Chapter 2

Vivid Dreaming

_Ever-changing blue eyes opened up, blue sky a welcoming sight to the boy. The warm sun and cool breeze relaxed his weary body. Obi-Wan stretched out amongst the soft, green grass as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. Rising up to sit cross-legged on the ground, the boy took in his surroundings. A large green meadow spanned all around him. To his right was the faint outline of a crystal lake and to his other sides were rich forests. A smile sprang upon his face and a cheerful laugh escaped his lips. Obi-Wan stretched out his arms to the sky and laughed even louder. Never once in his life, even within the Temple, did Obi-Wan feel such a sense of peace and…Lowering his arms, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Home. Yes, that was the word. Here amongst the field he felt at home._

_A small, darker tanned hand rested upon Obi-Wan's hand and a chin rested on his shoulder. Obi-Wan shifted his position and smiled, the happiness sparkling in his eyes at the girl behind him. He didn't even know her, but something about her made this place feel complete. The girl hadlight brownhair draped down her shoulders; smallfreckles seemed to dance across her tanned face. The girl's laugh rang in the air and the Force responded to the laughter by spreading its warmth around the two teenagers. Blue eyes, exactly like his own, stared deeply into Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan all of a sudden felt the urge to etch this beautiful creature into his mind, hug her and never let go. As if reading his mind, the girl backed away to let Obi-Wan hug her. Her red lips opened in time to say one word before the paradise shattered into the coldness of space._

_A scream erupted from his throat, as Obi-Wan clutched his heart in pain. The Force mirrored his soulful scream as shards of the field flickered and began to morph back together piece by piece. Obi-Wan now stood near the lake, tears streaming down his face. Unidentifiable bodies laid strewn about the shore, blackened water lapping at them and slowly dragging them to their watery graves. A fear shot through Obi-Wan. The girl! Where was she? Sprinting back to the field, Obi-Wan felt the deaths of the creatures on this planet with each step he took._

_Skidding to a halt, the boy watched in horror as he saw the girl grip two lightsabers and fend off her attackers, which also held lightsabers, with the help of two other children. But what would haunt Obi-Wan for the rest of his life were the colors of the sabers. The Force oozed from the dancing girlas she fought against a man, her red sabers clashing against yellow. The other children continued to hold their ground, blue clashing with purple, silver against green. Jedi were fighting against Jedi. Sith fought against Jedi but with Jedi. Confusion forced Obi-Wan to take a step back. What the sithspawn was going on here?_

_But the confusion evaporated when anger erupted in Obi-Wan. Screaming until his throat was raw, lunged into the fight. He had to protect the girl. He had too! But before he could reach her, a green saber came out of nowhere and ran through the girl's body. Her lifeless body fell upon the red grass and soon after the bodies of the two other children joined her. Something snapped in Obi-Wan. Rage filled every part of his mind and pumped through every inch of his body. As if to match his mood, fire sprang out from his footsteps and soon the world became a planet of fire. Obi-Wan reached his first victim and sent a powerful punch at the Jedi's head. To his utter dismay, his fist passed through black smoke. Standing still to catch his bearings, the ex-Jedi was about to yell once more his rage but a cry sliced through the thick smoke._

"_ANAKIN!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_Traitor."_

_"I told you, you would see things my way in time."_

_But the last word words that echoed in the darkness struck deep into Obi-Wan's core._

"_A Jedi Obi-Wan can never be. Fools we were to believe such a thing."_

_His rage flickered out to the ice breath of despair. Looking down, Obi-Wan stared numbly at the blue lightsaber embedded his chest, joined by a green saber entered through his back. The two sabers extinguished at the same time to allow Obi-Wan's body to collapse upon sharp stones. The black smoke cleared to reveal briefly a sandy-blond Jedi Padawan holding the blue saber. And to his side was an aging Jedi Master with shoulder length hair and beard that a regal gray, a green saber in his hand. Cold water caressed his cheek as the lake pulled Obi-Wan towards his grave. Once again the black smoke filled Obi-Wan's vision and seeped into his lungs, squeezing his heart to end his life._

_The last thing that replayed in his mind was the soft voice of the girl. Her voice was warm and comforting; yet hinted at the unbearable pain that Obi-Wan was experiencing in the dark. He saw the girl smile once more, strands of hair blowing across her face. He focused on her eyes, so much like his, harden in an instant that he thought he was imaging things. For a second, he no longer saw the playful girl that sat behind him but a powerful warrior beyond comprehension. Her lips moved in-sync with Obi-Wan's lips, his last breath forming the last word of both souls._

"_Remember."_

-------------------------------

A/N: Well, hope you liked the second chapter. I know this whole chapter pretty much was a dream sequence, but don't worry. In the next chapter, you'll see both Obi-Wan's and Xanatos' reaction.


	3. Burning questions

Once again, I don't own any of these wonderful characters…sniff…

A/N: Hahaha, you must think I'm evil leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, but the Force told me that it was the perfect place to end a chapter. Now, I know the second one was short, so I'll try to make this one longer to last enough till my next post. I have exams coming up in school, so don't freak out if I don't post. I'll get around to it and maybe treat you guys to a double post. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, onwards!

Chapter 3

**Burning questions**

Obi-Wan just wanted to lie in the darkness forever. Nothing could ever mend his broken heart, shattered soul and straining mind. But of course, his body wanted something else. Food. His stomach was aching, telling the boy that it was time to wake up from his sleep and go about his normal life.

"_Then again what's a normal life_?" mused Obi-Wan. If a normal life consisted of waking up after only five hours sleep to push his body beyond its' limits in the underwater mining tunnels then to just eat for ten minutes before being pushed into a brawl for the guards' entertainment, then forget it. He would rather stay in the darkness and let his body rot away. Lying on the cold floor of nothing, ignoring his hunger pains, Obi-Wan tried to recollect his thoughts. His life in the mines seemed like ages ago and the harsh reality of his dream still scorched his young mind. Did Obi-Wan catch a glimpse into the future? Or maybe he was experiencing a past event?

"_Or maybe it was both_."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought. That seemed right, felt right at least. But how was he supposed to distinguish past from future. And who was that Jedi Padawan? Obi-Wan didn't have to second-guess himself that the Jedi Master was Qui-Gon Jinn. So who was the boy that had won the heart of the stoic master? Tears began to sting Obi-Wan's eyes. What did that boy have that he didn't?

"It's a shame, Qui-Gon didn't see that or any of your other valuable traits before he left."

Xanatos' words were like a laser cutter. Did he really mean that Qui-Gon had left? Or was he just lying? Despair began to swell within Obi-Wan, but the boy quickly pushed it down. Despair lead to the Dark Side and he would…

Shivers ran down his spine. He had given into the Dark Side in his vision. Obi-Wan just had to close his eyes to see the girl's lifeless blue eyes stare up at him and the rage threatened to consume him once again. Well, if that was his future, to turn to the Dark Side, then he would choose death over life. At least he would be able to join the girl in the afterlife. Another question sprang to life. Who was the girl? Why was he so drawn to her? And why did he see himself in her? Shaking his head, Obi-Wan moaned at the confusion the vision or dream or whatever it was. Sometimes life was just unfair.

His eyes snapped opened and the despair and confusion disappeared when Obi-Wan felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning slowly to see who it was. A brief thought of hope that it might be the girl bounded through his mind. But when he looked up to see the face of the person, a bright light burned away his existence.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes into slits to block out the bright light of the hospital ward. Taking in the dank smell and no so clean areas surrounding his bed, Obi-Wan's heart sank. He was still on the mining facility. And what was worse was that the hand on his shoulder belonged to a man that he didn't feel like seeing, especially that victory glee shimmering in those light blue eyes.

Xanatos smirked down at Obi-Wan, lifted his hand and moved to the foot of the bed, tucking his hands in the sleeves of his dark robe.

"Good to see you're amongst the living, brat. For a second there, you had me worried that I would have to send a body bag to Qui-Gon Jinn instead of a breathing person."

Obi-Wan growled in a horse voice, his throat extremely sore, "Well, sorry to disappoint you." Then catching the meaning behind Xanatos' last remark, he continued, "And so that you don't get your hopes up, I'm not going to kill Qui-Gon Jinn in the name of the Dark Side."

Xanatos allowed a little laugh, his eyes focusing upon Obi-Wan, "Somehow, I have a feeling your mind has other plans."

Obi-Wan stiffened in the bed. No! Xanatos had felt him draw upon the Dark Side, but how, it was just a dream!

"I must say I was surprised," continued the Dark Jedi, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. "I'm about to wake you up for your next shift when the next thing I know, you're screaming your head off. You stopped and I was going to shake you awake when you screamed even louder and then…" Leaning over the foot post, Xanatos lowered his voice as if sharing a secret, "You gathered the Dark Side and forced pushed me away."

Pausing at this critical moment, Xanatos laughed inside at Obi-Wan's shocked face. "However, you muttered the word 'Remember' and started to convulse. Luckily I was there and brought you here to the medical ward. You were dead for a couple seconds. That's right, Obi-Wan, your heart wasn't pumping and your mind shut down. But something must have made you come back because your hearted starting pumping afterwards and here you are now, awake and alive. You've been sleeping for four hours." Straightening up now, Xanatos moved to sit on a chair next to Obi-Wan's bed, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

Even though he would never admit it, the boy had scared Xanatos. No Jedi or Force-user at that had ever experienced a dream so realistic. And the pure power of the blast which Obi-Wan unconsciously used against Xanatos made the Dark Jedi more wary around the boy. Who knew that Obi-Wan had such power? While the boy was asleep, he even ran another midi-cholrian test and the boy was at an average level. So was what Xanatos experienced up at the balcony a glimpse into the young boy's potential? Or was it something more…was it what he had hoped to find in the boy? Was his power coming from inheritance more than a random selection by the Force?

Whatever the answer was, Xanatos knew that he would have to be more cautious when speaking to Obi-Wan. Who knew what the boy saw? But, Xanatos knew that the vision was enough for the boy to almost commit suicide. That was when Xanatos gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder and beckoned Obi-Wan through the Force, with a touch of the Dark Side, to come back to the world. He was surprised that Obi-Wan responded to his call and now a small, fragile bond between the two was humming quietly in the back of his mind. "_Now, if that bond grew stronger_," thought Xanatos, another smirk tugging at his lips at the thought of having Obi-Wan as his apprentice.

"Thank you," whispered Obi-Wan after a while, staring down at the almost-clean white sheet. His face seemed so young, despite that the boy had lost weight during his ordeal and black circles were forming under pain-filled blue eyes. The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was walking behind Xanatos on the balcony. After hearing Xanatos say that Qui-Gon had maybe left, Obi-Wan felt such a conflict of emotions: betrayal, anger, despair, and confusion. So, when Xanatos told him to join him for a walk, Obi-Wan couldn't agree more. When he had lived in the Temple, Obi-Wan would walk through the gardens to calm his tormented mind. And walking up on the balcony with the fresh air blowing was the closest he could get to that serene atmosphere. After awhile, that calm aura had finally worked its' wonders and allowed Obi-Wan to fall into a deep sleep, before the dream came and changed his life.

"I will tell the guards to let you recuperate for awhile before sending you back to work. Maybe it is the stress of the mining or loss of hope that triggered the vision."

Xanatos voice was too calm for Obi-Wan and the pain that still throbbed in his chest turned into anger. "_Or maybe it was you and being surrounded by the Dark Side_," snapped back Obi-Wan in his mind. Once again, Obi-Wan slapped himself mentally at how easily he allowed anger to cloud his judgment. Heck, maybe Xanatos had used the Dark Side and made Obi-Wan experience that dream to make him fall faster. Obi-Wan frowned. He wouldn't be one bit surprised. That was how Xanatos operated, attacking his enemies when they least expect it in subdued manners. And that was what made him a dangerous enemy.

Still ignoring the hunger pangs, Obi-Wan's mind began to drift back to the comforting nothingness of sleep. Through blurry vision, Obi-Wan watched as Xanatos nodded knowing that their conversation was over and left the small room. Before sweet sleep totally claimed Obi-Wan's mind, the boy found himself asking aloud, "Remember. What do you mean? What do you mean, girl? Remember what?" With that asked, Obi-Wan's voice drifted away as he fell into a must-needed rest.

Only a couple of planets away, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood shaken before the doors that lead outside into the city. He had a felt a great disturbance in the Force and it was close. Closing his mind, Qui-Gon searched in his mind for the source of the disturbance. Whatever it was, he had sensed a touch of the Dark Side and that was never a good thing. It had to be Xanatos' doing, but then why did he kept thinking about Obi-Wan Kenobi? Something wasn't right.

_Tell me Master Jinn, where's your Padawan?_

Xanatos' last words disturbed the great Jedi deeply. Xanatos was planning something that dealt with Obi-Wan. Oh, he wished the rescue team would hurry up! His entire being was screaming to go back to Badamoor before something happened, something that would change the galaxy.

"Master Jinn? Is something wrong?"

Qui-Gon Jinn turned to regard the wounded Jedi Master and Padawan team. The two had been caught in a deadly crossfire and requested immediate backup. Qui-Gon was the only closest enough to aid the team and hence his hasty leaving from Xanatos. The Padawan coughed up more blood, internal bleeding evident. The Master focused his attention upon his student and used the Force to calm the boy's mind ignoring his own internal bleeding and injured arm and leg. Qui-Gon had been able to dig the two out of the debris left over from the explosion done to the senate building but now he feared that they would die soon. He would be grateful if the Padawan would make it. That was why he didn't want to take another Padawan. He didn't want to experience the pain of another Padawan death or betrayal.

"Well?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the Force. Did youfeel it also?"

"No. I didn't feel anything."

Qui-Gon nodded at this odd turn of events. Why was he the only one who had sensed the disturbance? Moaning mentally with frustration, Qui-Gon had the sudden urge to call Master Yoda and ask his advice. But no, first was rescuing the Jedi team and then and only then would he focus upon the disturbance. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

----------------------

A/N: Well there ya go! Will Qui-Gon be able to discover the disturbance and save Obi-Wan? Or will Xanatos take advantage of Obi-Wan's situation once again for his own dark purposes? Or will Obi-Wan get fed up and take things into his own hands? You'll just have to wait and see! Until next time!


	4. Tired of Waiting

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Again thanks for all the reviews! I'm not a big Qui-Gon Jinn fan, so if he starts to seem out of character, that's why. As for Xanatos not being out right cruel, I always pictured him more of torturing people with mind games than actually weapons. Now, this chapter contains a little bit of blood and gore. Just warning you! As for our main character, Obi-Wan…hehehe, you'll have to read the chapter.

Chapter 4

** Tired of Waiting**

Obi-Wan exited the elevator to gaze upon the familiar sight of trudging miners. The boy summoned up his best neutral mask and confidently made his way down the tunnel. He felt the stares, heard the sneers, and smelled the spit that now coated some of his clothes. The boy never knew why most of the miners hated him, maybe it was because he was treated differently or maybe they knew he was a force wielder. Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan made sure to stay away from the miners and to be thankful for his solitary. Except now it was no longer an empty existence in the mines for him. Xanatos made sure two guards followed him everywhere. What was his reasoning, oh yes "_I don't want my investment to be damaged_." Obi-Wan coughed up a laugh. So, if he was an investment then why did he feel more like a piece of trash instead of some royal prince? Next time, he would meet the Dark Jedi; Obi-Wan would make sure to let him know that little distinction. Of course, Xanatos went back to mainland to take care of some business and wouldn't be here for the next three days. Obi-Wan covered his face as he picked up the shovel to hide the smile from the guards. The perfect time to sort of his mind and get a grip on reality before the Dark Side came once again to torture him into submission.

"WATER! WATER!"

A miner, a little further down than Obi-Wan,screamed at the top of lungs as he ran towards the elevator to escape the impending doom. Obi-Wan just turned and watched in horror as hundreds of miners pushed and shoved each other out of the way. The weaker miners fell without any resistance and the miners who gave up on life just sat to the side and allowed themselves to get trampled to death.

"What in blazes is going on here?" yelled on his "bodyguards" to his companion, as they slide into a position to keep the miners under control.

"Water. If there is water in the mine, it means a leak and leaks are bad." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. When did he sound so cold and calculated? When did this madness seem to no longer bother him? Was it the dream? Just then a rumble echoed through the tunnel signaling the collapse of the tunnel. The screams of drowning men and rushing water increased the mad chaos. The two guards could no longer hold back the miners and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan hugged the wall and stared down at the guards slowly dying from the trampling feet. Somehow the miners paid no attention to him and ran past the boy as if he were invisible. In fact, not one miner even touched the boy. What the heck?

One of the guards grabbed Obi-Wan's ankle and with his last ounce of strength pushed him down the tunnel towards the elevator. Thirty seconds later a blast door shot up from the ground to prevent the water from flooding the entire chamber and the mining tunnels below. A couple of miners fell to the ground, bleeding from where the door had sliced at their bodies. And all Obi-Wan did was just stare at the wall, his mind numb. Vacant blue eyes played out a similar scene in the boy's head.

_He was once again standing near the lake, staring at his reflection, waiting for the final blow to end his life. Around him, his fellow warriors laid strewn about the shore. Some of his people where still alive and calling out to the Force to forgive their murders of this sinful act. Obi-Wan raised a blood and dirt streaked hand to touch his cheek. The person in the reflection was not him, not the 12-year-old boy. No, the man in the lake was older at least 21 years old. His hair was a long dark brown color and brushed above his shoulders. Bangs hung over his even darker brown eyes, covering the tiny scars that stood out on his forehead. But the short, jagged scar that from the edge of right eye to his cheek stood out against the deeply tanned skin. Whiskers outlined the chiseled jaw and the fully formed goatee moved upwards as a smile formed on his lips._

_Thankfully, his little sister was nowhere to be seen and hopefully had listened to him to stay hidden at the temple. These Jedi would think that she would be the last of their noble family, but they were not aware of a secret practice that the nobles performed for the past five years, ever since the elders had foreshadowed this genocide. The first sons of each household and the first sons of the poorest family would marry a woman from outside their planet. Usually, such an act that leads to the birth of hybrids was forbidden, but everyone wanted to ensure the continuation of their people. Besides, desperate times called for desperate measures._

_Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan, or the man whom he was inside, straightened up his back and lifted his chin. He would die a noble death and his blood would carry into the future. Lina Ibonek and the rest of the outside women and their hybrid children were already off planet and settling across the galaxy. Opening his eyes to the closing dusk, Obi-Wan found himself standing before the man._

_As if seeing him, the man smiled warmly and his gaze looked up Obi-Wan, like a father does to his child when the two must part ways. In a rich, deep voice, the man spoke his finally words before the silver lightsaber swung towards his neck, "Remember and do not be afraid."_

Obi-Wan gasped and took a step backwards, running into the back of a screaming miner. The boy looked around for the first time and took in the despairing scene as fear began to rise in him. The elevator was leaning to its side, the coil broken from having too many miners try to board it. Some miners were jumping up and down to grab hold of the dangling coil in order to climb up, but it's was hopeless. Other miners were screaming and cursing up the tunnel for help. More than half the miners were injured and held onto their broken arms or ribs in order to relieve the pain. But some of the miners, as did Obi-Wan, knew that more likely the only way to get rescued would be in a ten hours, when the next shift would come down. There was no rush to save the miners because there was no value in their lives, and Off-World Corporation could always kidnap some more unsuspected citizens and send them here, if labor was needed.

"_But can we even survive here for ten hours without food and water? And with the injured here, how long will it take till the more violent miners start to fight over possessions?_" thought Obi-Wan as the miner he had backed into snarled at the boy and then returned his focus to the crisis at hand.

"Well, I might as well do something useful," muttered Obi-Wan as he made his way to his first patient, a miner whose broken collar bone was jutting out. "_Besides, I need to focus my mind. Why the heck did I just dream that? Was seeing death this close triggered it? And who was that man? I felt a connection, like we were related or something. And the girl from my last dream, she must be his sister! I mean, I woke up on the same lake shore…_"

Obi-Wan sighed as he ignored the miner's snarls to get away and set the collarbone. The two dreams were connected now, so Obi-Wan felt certain that this was no unconscious manifestation. No, it was definitely a vision…and it had to do something with the Jedi. Nodding to himself and determination lit in his eyes, Obi-Wan continued to make his way slowly to tend to the injured. He had about enough of this torture and it was time to take matter into his own hands. "_Remember and do not be afraid." _The man's voice echoed in the young boy's mind as a hidden strength started to flicker inside him. A smile graced Obi-Wan's face; he couldn't wait to see the look on Xanatos' face when he received the news that his investment has escaped and was now out of his grasp forever.

------

Qui-Gon Jinn stood before the tiny holographic image of Master Yoda. Finally, the rescue team had arrived and was now taking the injured Jedi Team back to the Temple. But first they would drop off Qui-Gon Jinn on Badamoor. Every nerve in the Jedi Master was humming, similar to the same thrill that he felt before entering a battle. The ancient Jedi Master's ears drooped and the cane shifted slightly in the three-fingered claws.

"Felt it also Master Windu and I did. Only three of us so far have talked about this disturbance. Fear I did, for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hoped I did for you take him as your Padawan. Promising student, he was," talked Yoda his voice full of sorrow.

"Master, you're talking like Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead," Qui-Gon didn't like where this was going. Obi-Wan might have been a little stubborn and had a knack for getting into trouble, but he was boy full of life. He had so much to give to the galaxy. If his life had ended abruptly…a thought crossed the Jedi's mind. If Obi-Wan did die, then why did he feel it? The two did not bond on the short journey that had thrown them together.

"The Dark Side calls to him. Dead Obi-Wan is not yet, but if correct you are about Xanatos' interest-" Yoda let the sentence hang, allowing Qui-Gon to draw the conclusion.

"He'll try to turn the boy," Qui-Gon hissed in anger.

"Then dead will be the boy we knew. Prevent this you must. May the Force be with you," with that Yoda closed the connection.

Qui-Gon felt anger rise in him and quickly released it into the Force. He needs to have a clear mind, if Qui-Gon was going to go up against Xanatos. How typical of his ex-apprentice to go after a vulnerable child. Xanatos had grown sick and so darkly twisted in the Dark Side, that Qui-Gon no longer saw the boy he used to know but a monster in sheep's clothing. Looking out the window panel, Qui-Gon heard the captain say that they would be arriving at Badamoor in two hours. Qui-Gon just nodded.

-----

Far away, inside a dark chamber inside the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda closed his eyes. Timing was crucial now in determining the future of the galaxy. What would happen today would echo and haunt the Jedi for years to come. He had hoped, no begged the Force, that maybe the last pure Saterin would not show any signs of his ancestor's powers. He thought that raising the child in the ways of the Jedi and having Qui-Gon train the boy would keep his secret powersdormant. But no, the Force had other plans. And to find out that a Dark Jedi was now interested in the boy, Yoda couldn't help but pray that the child would die. He knew it was wrong, but for the sake of the Order, it would be better for Obi-Wan Kenobi to die young than turn to the Dark Side and let the darkness have such a powerful weapon at their disposal.

"Let us hope that Qui-Gon gets there in time." Mace Windu's voice crept out of the shadows, his worry evident in his tone. "We should have never accepted him or let him leave this temple. If Qui-Gon wasn't so dang-"

"Change the past, we cannot. Much light Obi-Wan has in him. Take a large effort for him to turn it will."

"But Xanatos, remember he's also a Saterin. Not a pure breed, but still some of their DNA exists in him. He'll use that to his advantage," countered Mace Windu.

Yoda nodded, acknowledging the small bloodline between Xanatos and Obi-Wan. It was crucial when Xanatos was a Jedi to keep the two apart, in fear that their interaction would awaken the power in both boys, especially Obi-Wan. And now, their worst fears had come true. Xanatos' close presence with an adolescent Obi-Wan Kenobi who was rejected and forced to leave the Jedi was enough to trigger this powerful awakening that even light-years away, Yoda could feel it. Who knew Obi-Wan Kenobi was so strong? But then again it was one of the Saterin's special traits. They had learned how to disguise their powers. That's what made them powerful enemies, centuries ago.

"Master Yoda?"

Yoda locked eyes with Mace, "Wait and see we shall. The will of the Force it is on what will happen."

Mace Windu frowned, bowed and left the little green master alone in the dark. Shoulders sagging, Yoda allowed his eyes to narrow at a certain spot on the floor, where several floor below laid a secret chamber that only he knew of its' existence.

"Happy are you, now, Austral? That things are going the way you saw them, hm."

------

A/N: Another nice length of a chapter! We got to see some questions answered and more questions sprung forth. Who are the Saterin and this Austral person? And why does Master Yoda fear Obi-Wan and this awakening? What is Obi-Wan planning for his escape? Mwhahaa! But I'll be nice and give you this little preview of coming attractions.

The short, muscular captain of the guards kicked at the unmoving body of a small human boy. "Remove his collar and toss his body into the sea. This kid is dead." Another guard yelled at his captain as two new recruits picked up the boy and carried his dead body out of the tunnel. "What is it?" yelled the Captain. "Sir, there are two of the Boss' guards here." "Well, what do you know, the Boss' little pet was down here? Do any of you remember what he looks like?" Murmurs of no's ran through the small squad. The captain just shrugged, "Oh, well. It's not like we meant to poison the tunnel with gas." With a harsh laugh, the captain turned around and left the cemetery tunnel. "I want this tunnel cleaned up and put back into operation before the Boss comes back tomorrow!" With that the elevator clattered upwards, carrying a humming captain and two shaking guards who held a dead boy withhair covered in mud and hints of ginger color peeking through.


	5. Family History

Disclaimer: Same as always, but the Saterin and Austral are my characters.

A/N: Yeah for all the reviews! I'm sorry if it's getting complicating but rest assure I hope to explain it all in this chapter.

Chapter 5

**Family History**

Obi-Wan staggered against the wall. It was getting harder to breath and his vision was fading. All around him, fellow miners collapsed to the ground from the gas being pumped through the air vents. Any chance of rescue went out the window the moment the blast shields closed off the elevator lift. They were trapped.

Obi-Wan's body racked with coughs. He didn't want to die. He still had so much to do, so much to give. Drawing up his knees under his chin, Obi-Wan could no longer prevent the tears from falling.

"And here I thought Xanatos wanted me alive," joked Obi-Wan himself, a weak laugh turning into a cough. The guards were killing them slowly and most likely it was for their sick enjoyment to watch the miners squirm on the floor, like fish out of water. Anger burned in his eyes, but it was fear that squeezed at the young boy's heart. Fear froze Obi-Wan to his lying position on the floor and made the boy shiver despite the tunnel being warm. If only he had the Force, he would be able to will his body to shut down and pretend to be dead…if only.

"_Do not be afraid_."

The man's voice echoed inside Obi-Wan's head and sense of peace started to melt the cold claws of fear. Shutting his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to remember the field that his vision had shown him. He wanted to be anywhere but in the tunnel at his moment of death, and the field was the only place his mind could seek asylum without the burden of guilt that the Jedi Temple held for him now.

Obi-Wan found himself standing in the field, its' green grass tickling his bare feet. Remembering his Jedi training, Obi-Wan let go of all his fear and anger. He might not have access to the Force but at least he could die like a Jedi.

"Silly boy, we can never lose our touch with the Force."

Obi-Wan spun around and saw that girl who looked so much like him stare back, a smile dancing on her face.

"You."

"Yes. My name is Austral and in your case, I'm your distant Aunt Austral."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "What? I don't get it! I mean, yes, we look the same but why am I seeing you now?"

Austral nodded, placed her hands behind her back, and locked eyes with her nephew, "It's funny how only in the face of death, do humans let go everything and allow us ghosts to finally establish communication. I've been trying to talk to you ever since your parents gave you to the Jedi. But your mind was always clouded in fear and anger, and I barely could reach you. But, despite his downfall into the Dark Side, it seems that Xanatos was useful in providing me a way to communicate to you."

Obi-Wan snarled, "I knew Xanatos had something to do with the vision. With this!" Spreading his arms to encompass the field, Obi-Wan glared at Austral, "So, let me guess, you're here as a final resort to turn me to the Dark Side and to use the Force to escape the tunnel. Ha, everything makes sense now, Xanatos riggers the tunnel to create a situation where if I use the Dark Side, I can live and if I don't well…I die."

Austral narrowed her eyes at the boy and soon her visage of the teenage girl morphed into a woman of 20, her once shoulder length hair was now cropped and her cheerful blue-green eyes had turned to ice.

"Xanatos had nothing to do with my plans. If anything, I used the boy to take an interest in you and create this." With a flick of her wrist, a dim red string of light appeared in the air as the environment around the two faded into space.

Obi-Wan took a step forward, totally unaware of the change, his shoes creating a slight click on the stone floor. "A bond…"

"Yes, a bond. But ithas not taken the form of a Master, Padawan bond. As of right now, it is more a blood bond than anything else. The only wayXanatos could create such a link and your mind accepting it, was to keep you dead for a couple of seconds."

Obi-Wan staggered backwards, eyes wide in disbelief. "You…you killed me! You, you can't bethe samegirl! She was happy, good…you're…you're a Sith!"

Austral's cold eyes seemed to soften as she looked down at the ground, "War can do that to the most kind-hearted person. But I am not Sith." Anger lit her eyes as she glanced back up at Obi-Wan, "Do not ever compare me to those fallen Jedi!"

The force of her voice rooted Obi-Wan to his spot. This woman who claimed to be his lost relative was powerful and the Force bended to her will for just a split second enough to strike fear and awe into the boy.

Austral looked off into the distance, "We don't have much time. The gas is starting to slow down your blood flow." Sighing the woman looked at Obi-Wan and with another motion of her hand, a lush planet appeared between them.

"As I have said before, I am Austral Van form the planet Saterina. Our people were called Saterins and we were a gifted species with the Force. Centuries ago, we had reached the peak of our civilization. Our crops flourished andpeace was established between the light and dark users of the Force. Such a peace brought an intermingling of the two aspects of the Force and childrenwere trained in the both sides of the Force formed the noble households of Saterina. Inside this union, we learned how to operate the Force beyond that of standard conventions. Those of the noble familieshad foresight far into the future. In order to keep this valuable tool on Saterina, the noble families began to marry within their stature. As this went on, people of lesser status began to learn new forms of fighting. All in all, we were a peaceful people, relishing in the light of this union between ancient enemies.

However, on a different planet, a growing society that called themselves the Jedi Order was spreading fast through the galaxy. When they stumbled upon our planet, they yearned to learn our ways and to take some of our children to train at their temple. We would not allow that, but we did grant them aid in their understanding of the Force. This new alliance did not last long however. An elder, my grandfather, had a terrible vision. He predicated that the Jedi would come and kill us all, but that through this act they would divide and the Sith would rise. Wars would arise from this strife, but the Jedi would prevail and soon peace would return once again to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan stood quietly staring at the floating planet. He had learned about the Sith Wars since he was a child and how countless planets fell to the Sith. Grief began to fill Obi-Wan's soul. To know that your entire species was going to die…

"Soon after, my grandfather died. Everyone was shaken up, but my brother-"a smile tugged at Austral's lips, "Your so many times grandfather calmed everyone downed and said that we mustaccept the will of the Force. The Force gave us this prosperity and now it was time to pay back in full amount. But, my brother said that they would make sure somehow that our species would live on. He and a couple of other nobles and those of the lower class began marrying other women from outside of our planet. We kept the hybrids a secret from both the rest of the Saterins and the Jedi. But you cannot hide from the Force. Later on that year, a disease swept over our planet and drastically weakened our defenses. I lost my own parents to the disease and on that night, I had my first vision."

The planet disappeared to be replaced by a crying Austral and the man Obi-Wan had seen on the lake, her brother…his ancestor. Obi-Wan gulped, "What was the vision?"

"I foresaw the coming of the Chosen One. I thought that by telling the Jedi of the Chosen One whowould bring balance to the Force would somehow persuade the Jedi that we were a useful alley and not bring about the genocide. Instead it, among many other reasons, made the Jedi jealous of us and soon after the war started."

The scene changed again and off to the side, the lake shore that Obi-Wan had seen twice now appeared.

"My brother died on that lake shore. I felt and saw everything in his last moments. I was surprised to see a young boy flickering before my brother. At first, I thought it was just an illusion brought upon my brother's yearning to never his son or wife ever again. But then, I got to thinking that maybe it was a vision into the future and maybe this boy would be our last hope." Austral paused and took a deep breath to prevent the tears from falling. "I had always felt that in some way, I was the one who started the genocide of my people. So, when I recognized the clothing on the boy as that of the Jedi, I knew that I had to find some way to reach him and remind him of his heritage. So, I found a way to keep my spirit self waiting here between the realm of the living and dead, waiting for the boy, waiting for you."

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was way too much information to absorb all at once. To find out that you are a descendant of a once presumed dead species and to be talking to a ghost that had foreseen your coming centuries ago was enough to convince Obi-Wan that this allbrouhgt on by his brain that was slowly dying and creating this hallucination. But then why, did it feel right?

"But why me?"

Austral smiled sadly, "I do not know. Maybe it is because over the centuries, the remaining descendents tried to keep our bloodline pure as possible through marriage. Maybe it is the will of the Force, or maybe it is the coming of the Chosen One."

"The coming of the Chosen One?"

"At first I hated the Jedi, I wanted you to embrace the Dark Side. In my long state of isolation, when I felt the Jedi accept one of the Saterin descendents, I thought it was you right away and began to weave dark thoughts in his mind. Alas, Xanatos was not the one I had been looking for and when he turned I had a vision of how the Chosen One would bring balance. Let's just say I no longer hate the Jedi but pity them."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and grabbed Austral's arm, "What's going to happen? Why are you sounding so sad?"

Austral looked deep into Obi-Wan's troubled eyes, "You have already caught a glimpse of it, Obi-Wan. You know of the pain that waits the Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt his knees give out as the screams that had first plagued his vision came thundering back, "Anakin…" Looking up at Austral, who had placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Obi-Wan dared himself to ask another question, "You said that you mistook Xanatos for me and that we now share a blood bond. Does that mean-"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Xanatos is also a descendant of the Saterin species. But unlike you, his blood is no longer pure and his powers are only revealed in his usage of the Dark Side in order to manipulate people to his own greedy causes. I know that in some manner I am also responsible for his fall, but those seeds of darkness were already present in him long before I made contact with him. Besides," a smirk from Austral made Obi-Wan listen harder for the next words, "the Jedi never listened to our visions and advice, so maybe seeing how a light and dark side user of the Force workingtogether, they might finally change their minds and ways and walk away from the path of destruction that they are now on."

Obi-Wan nodded numbly. Whoever would have thought that Xanatos and him would have such a common history? "_He left me just as he left you…Qui-Gon holds the seeds of betrayal, Obi-Wan. I'm just warning you, I don't want another helpless boy throw away their life at the feet of a cold-heatedMaster_." A shudder ran down Obi-Wan 's back at Xanatos' words when the two were in the storage unit, right before his abduction. Now, the similarities between the Dark Jedi and ex-Jedi ran beyond circumstance and into blood.

Austral kneeled in front of Obi-Wan and cupped his chin. "Obi-Wan, I wish there was more time for you to ponder over all this information. But, in order to do that you must live. I can give access to all my memories and you'll be able to use the level of existence that the Saterins used of the Force to live."

"But the collar?" Obi-Wan's quiet voice could be barely heard above the rising thunderstorm that was silhouetted by lightening. A painful death was awaiting the young boy.

"The collar only works on the standard Jedi usage of the Force. Remember, Obi-Wan that us Saterins operate outside the laws of the Jedi Order. Now close your eyes," instructed Austral.

"But, I don't know how to! Even if I have your memories, I won't master them and who am I going to turn to for help?" Fear was rising in Obi-Wan and he pleaded at Austral. He felt like a 4-year-old child, but he couldn't help it with death breathing down his neck. Not wanting to waste another minute, the boy blurted out his last question, "And if I do have all this power, what am I suppose to do with it? What's my destiny?"

Austral hugged Obi-Wan and rubbed his back, "After this Obi-Wan, I will finally be able to join our ancestors. But do not worry, information on our culture and methods of how to use the Force is scattered across the galaxy. You just have to find it. And to do that, just follow your instincts." Pulling back, Austral kissed Obi-Wan's cheek, "I do not know what will become of you Obi-Wan Kenobi. All I know is that the Force granted me this redemption and granted you freedom." Leaning forward till their foreheads meet, Austral stared lovingly into eyes that were her own but sparkled with her brother's determination, "Just remember and do not be afraid." With that both family members closed their eyes as the storm slammed into them full force.

---------

Master Mace Windu strode over to the join the small green troll near the window. The thunderstorm outside crackled against the sky. Windu couldn't recall the last time he had ever seen such a strong storm before. The spirals on top of the Jedi Temple howled as another powerful gust danced between them.

"A Jedi Obi-Wan can never be. Fools we were to believe such a thing," spoke Yoda, his gaze absorbing the deadly lighting that lit up the sky.

"But, Master Yoda. Qui-Gon might still have a chance to rescue the boy from Xanatos' grasp. We must remain optimistic," argued Windu. He knew Qui-Gon was a stubborn Jedi Master and if anyone had a chance to prevent the awakening of the last pure Saterin, it would be him.

"Too late it is. Awakened the boy is. Add more security to the relic room we shall. Come here to gain information about his heritage, he will."

Mace nodded, "And when he does, we'll be ready. But must we really kill him, Master Yoda? He was such a promising student. Maybe if we placed him a deep sleep, we could slowly bring him back to our ways."

Master Yoda nodded, "Hm…Hard to see it is, the future. Mediate on it I shall."

The tall, dark skinned Master bowed and left the council chamber. He didn't want to kill a child that was once part of the Temple and he could sense that Yoda didn't want to do the same. But if Obi-Wan became such a threat, he would have to be handled like all threats, despite him once being part of the Jedi Family.

-----------

The short, muscular captain of the guards kicked at the unmoving body of a small human boy. "Remove his collar and toss his body into the sea. This kid is dead." Another guard yelled at his captain as two new recruits picked up the boy and carried his dead body out of the tunnel.

"What is it?" yelled the Captain.

"Sir, there are two of the Boss' guards here."

"Well, what do you know, the Boss' little pet was down here? Do any of you remember what he looks like?"

Murmurs of no's ran through the small squad. The captain just shrugged, "Oh, well. It's not like we meant to poison the tunnel with gas." With a harsh laugh, the captain turned around and left the cemetery tunnel. "I want this tunnel cleaned up and put back into operation before the Boss comes back tomorrow!"

With that the elevator clattered upwards, carrying a humming captain,two shaking guardsheld a dead boy with the hair covered in mud and hints of ginger color peeking through. When the elevator reached the top floor, the two guards removed the boy's collar, placed him in a body bag, zipped it up and grunted even more as they hobbled to the side of the platform. Below them, the sea crashed against the pillars.

"One. Two. Three," counted one of the guards as threw the body over the railing and into the ocean. The youngest of the pair peered over and watched the big splash as the body bag hit the water.

"What a shame, he was so young too, like 12 or something."

"Well, too bad for him then. I ain't gonna mourn him and neither is anyone else in this galaxy, just another lost cause. Come on, we'd better head back inside and get the rest of the bodies. I swear, I'm not getting paid enough for this job," muttered the other guards as the two made their way back into inside.

The body bag sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. Water began to drip through the rubber fabric and onto the body of the boy. The arm that was draped across his chest moved. Blue-green eyes snapped open and started hard at the cloth. Obi-Wan could feel his body sinking and knew that it was now or never to cut himself free. Accessing the Force in the manner that Austral had showed him in order to keep his presence undetected from Xanatos, Obi-Wan formed an air bubble around him.

Raising his hand slightly up, the boy summoned the Force to gather into his hands and form an energy blade. Smirking, Obi-Wan, the ex-Jedi began to cut himself free and soon began his swim up towards the surface.

---------

A/N: Wow, well there ya go! Another chapter and this time we learned about his vision and who Austral was. If you guys are still confused, let me know and I'll try to explain it in future chapters. So, Obi-Wan has escaped for now, but will he return to the Jedi when Qui-Gon arrives or will Obi-Wan join someone else to help in his search about his ancestry and his destiny. Till next time, May the Force be with you!


	6. So close

A/N: Sorry this is late. I was busy with school and ran into a little writer's block with this chapter.

Chapter 6

So close 

Obi-Wan peeked over the metal railing, his gaze scanning any sign of guards patrolling the lower decks. Reaching out softly with the Force, his body tingled at the different current of the power that now flowed in his veins. It was no longer the warm, comforting feeling that he was used to. The power of the Force scraped slowly against his nerves, the temporary burning sensations giving him a glimpse into the wider spectrum of his new-founded powers. From what he gathered from Austral's memories, this scraping would ease in time, as his body and mind became use to the higher intensity of power. A dull pulse echoed in his mind. Nobody was around. Pulling his body out of the ocean, the boy crept close to the wall and began his search for any modes of transportation.

Voices were approaching from behind Obi-Wan, but there was no place to hide. So, Obi-Wan quietly slipped back into the water and hide underneath the small, jutting edge.

"Man, I can't wait to go back to the mainland. Can you begin to imagine freshly cooked meals that don't consist of guck?"

"I just want to get far away from the stench. I mean to kill all those miners in tunnel 1. I mean, yeah it's the most dangerous mining tunnel by being so many centimeters under the water, but still…to just kill everyone of them with gas…"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as anger started to boil within him.

"Don't sound so glum! Man, once we reach the mainland, you are so going to get drunk. And then this whole incident will just be another memory."

The other man muttered something, but the pair already had rounded the corner. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Obi-Wan used his anger as a boost and bounded out of the water, back onto the dock and snuck quietly behind the two guards. A memory of Austral's flickered in his mind and Obi-Wan grinned as he grew upon his new powers, cloaking himself from being seen as he hid on the boat. A moment later, the boat jetted out into the ocean and back to the mainland.

--------------------------------------

Drumming his fingers on the black marble top, Xanatos stared hard out his window, leaning back against his chair. Something wasn't right, something concerning the boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Through the tiny bond that existed between the two, he had felt fear and then anger and now…nothing. Frowning, the Dark Jedi had called the mining facility, but the guard on duty just said that everything was under control and not to worry.

"_Not to worry my bantha spit_," snarled Xanatos in his mind.If the child did anything stupid, Xanatos would not be kind in his punishment. Sure, the older man seemed nice around Obi-Wan, but that was merely to coax the boy into joining him. Xanatos was already growing tired of Obi-Wan's stubbornness and his fierce loyalty to the Jedi. Even after all that had happened, after Obi-Wan…

The Dark Jedi shuddered not in fear but in glee. The boy was powerful and those stupid Jedi didn't even notice it. How predictable. Suddenly, through the faint bond that connected Xanatos to Obi-Wan that went beyond the simple mental bond but deeper, more kin-like; Xanatos felt a deep anger and then it vanished once again.

"_Something must be ticking him off…very easily_." Grinning Xanatos cracked his knuckles, "_Oh, yes, Obi-Wan. Now, you understand that once you taste the Dark Side, you don't WANT to come back. You're finally recognizing its' dark beauty_."

Leaning forward, Xanatos spoke in his intercom, "Prepare my transport. I'm heading out to the mining complex."

"Yes, sir."

Xanatos got up from his chair and looked up at the sky. Perfect timing, Qui-Gon Jinn was returning. Oh, wouldn't it break his heart to find out the state Obi-Wan was in. Leaving his office, Xanatos couldn't help but whistle a tune of victory.

-----------------------------------

Obi-Wan found himself frozen to his spot amongst the crates. After what seemed like eternity listening to two guards talk about things he REALLY didn't need to know, the boat reached the mainland. The guards made their way into the tiny shack and Obi-Wan had only now thought it was safe enough to creep towards the small speeder. He would need to use the Force to dampen the sounds if he didn't want to get caught, but the boy could feel himself tiring. His young body in its' current weaken condition was not use to this type of power.

But that wasn't what froze the young boy to his spot. One of the guards had said that Xanatos was on his way and needed a ship to go back to the mining complex.

"_Move it, Obi-Wan! Come on, you just escaped from the mining facility and death, you can escape from Xanatos' clutches_!"

Blue eyes darted quickly around the area. Mustering his courage, Obi-Wan sprinted as fast as he could to the speeder. Jumping upon it and turning on the ignition at the same moment that he created force damper shield around the speeder, Obi-Wan didn't even spare a glance behind him as he rocketed away towards the city.

Watching the blurry ground race beneath him, Obi-Wan found himself drifting to unconsciousness.

"NO!" screamed Obi-Wan into the wind in order to wake himself off. Biting his tongue to even further shake himself free of sleep, Obi-Wan broke into a smile as he saw the city appear in the horizon. Slowing down, the boy ditched the speeder on the outskirts of the town and made his way into the city. He should go and find help. He should tell them, the Agriculture Crops, everyone about Xanatos and Offworld's true intentions of destroying the planet.

"_But who would believe you? You're just a dirty child. You're nothing_."

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt. The cold voice in his mind was right. Deep down, he didn't want admit, but to be successful and actually destroy Xanatos, he would need proof. That and maybe, just maybe, Xanatos had some files on the Saturnize. The Dark Jedi was one himself and probably knew what exactly was happening to Obi-Wan, before Austral explained everything to the boy.

If it was the will of the Force or Fate, Obi-Wan Kenobi turned and started at the Offworld business building that loomed beside the boy. Gulping, Obi-Wan made his way into the building. Creeping low and once again drawing the Force cloak around him, the boy made his way up to Xanatos' office. Stepping into the room, Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. The room was bare. The Force nudged Obi-Wan's attention to a blank wall. The boy walked carefully to it and touched it briefly. The wall flickered.

Of course! It was the same camouflage that Xanatos used to hide the Offworld crates in the farming dome. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan gently used the Force to make sure Xanatos was gone, before using the Force to make the wall disappeared and reveal Xanatos' true office.

Stepping inside, Obi-Wan looked behind him and watched as the wall came back into existence. Allowing himself a smile of victory, Obi-Wan ran to Xanatos' chair, sat down and began trying to hack his way into the system. Spotting his dirty footprints and how his mud-caked clothes were making a mess, Obi-Wan found himself laughing. Oh, just to see Xanatos' expression at the mess he made.

A window popped on the computer screen. PASSWORD PLEASE. Oh great. Leaning forward, Obi-Wan was about to type Qui-Gon's name when the computer screen snapped down. Obi-Wan jerked backwards; scared that he almost lost his fingers and looked up.

Xanatos was leaning over the desk, his hand on the computer screen with a smirk tugging at his lips. His light-blue eyes were dancing, "Don't you know it's rude to go through someone's personal files."

"Ho-how…I didn't sense…"

"You're not the only one who can cloak themselves, boy. I learn a great many things in studying the Saturnize documents, which you were looking for. Too bad that they aren't on this computer, but locked away in a safe place."

Obi-Wan frowned, his anger starting to boil. He was always the calm one, but for the past few hours, he found himself resorting to his anger. Everything was going against him and he was getting sick with being shot down every time something went his way. He knew anger lead to the Dark Side, but still, just for once couldn't life be kind to him. Sensing his rising anger, Xanatos nodded.

"When I heard about the incident in the tunnel and how everyone died-"

"They killed us, Xanatos! They closed off the entrance and pumped poison through the vents!" Obi-Wan launched himself off the chair and wanted to punch Xanatos, but soon all his energy left him. Hot tears gathered in his eyes as he fell onto his knees. Hands planted on the ground, Obi-Wan coughed up some blood as the Force swept in one powerful wave through his body and then all was gone. No more burning sensations from his new powers, no aching headache from the invasion of Austral's memories, no painful gasps of air from the poison, not even the ice-cold rage that hissed in the back of his mind. All was quiet.

Staring numbly at the splatter of his own blood on the dark blue carpet, Obi-Wan stiffened when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and a throbbing, faint bond glowing a little brighter.

"Get out of my mind," snarled the boy.

Xanatos ignored Obi-Wan and knelt down, "Your body is exhausted, Obi-Wan. Not only from the poison, but you accessed too much power of this new level of the Force. I'm surprised you even lasted this long. You are truly remarkable, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked up and stared into the blue eyes. Why was Xanatos being _kind_ to him? "You're only saying that to win me over."

"But, Obi-Wan, we're kin and amongst the last of our dying race. We should stick together, for who else would train you in these powers."

Obi-Wan found some strands of strength and snapped back, "You're just planning on using me, so why should I trust you! So what if we're blood related, it's been so many generations that I would choose the Jedi as my family over you any day. And as for training, I'll train myself! I'll go back to the Temple and ask for help. They're bound to have information, so just leave me alone!"

Xanatos just stared at the cracking boy before him. The kid looked like a drowned cat that dried itself by rolling around in the dirt then got caught up in a windstorm. Obi-Wan's eyes glittered with unshed tears and pleading radiated off of the boy. He had been through too much in a short amount of time.

"_Absolutely beautiful_," purred Xanatos in his mind.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. He didn't like that look in Xanatos' eyes and from the tiny bond, he felt a shift in the Dark Jedi. But something caught Xanatos' attention, for the older man turned his head towards the wall.

"Wha-" Before Obi-Wan could finish, he felt the burning sensation return but it was different. It was cold and not warm like it was before. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as Xanatos used the Saturnize control of the Force to silence the boy and force the child's body to rest upon the lower drawer of the desk, hidden from anyone who would walk through the door. Obi-Wan just watched with pinned his body to the floor as Xanatos rose from the ground, a full-fledge dark smile gracing his pale skin, strands of dark hair framing his chin. A moment later, Obi-Wan heard someone enter and then stop in the middle of the room. The rustling of clothes and the growing tension in the atmosphere made Obi-Wan feel grateful to be hidden from this intruder's presence.

But, everything shattered when Xanatos spoke, radiating his dark delight through the Force and his voice.

"Hello, Qui-Gon."

--------------------------

A/N: Ok, wow. I'll try and post the next chapter this week, maybe tomorrow, who knows. I got the beginning of the confrontation planned but I need to tweak it a bit. I'll try and hurry!


	7. Words are the most dangerous weapon

Disclaimer: Oh, to own Xanatos and Obi-Wan would be a dream, but Jude Watson and George Lucas do a fine job with them.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Now, it is time for the confrontation between Xanatos and Qui-Gon, with an exhausted Obi-Wan pinned behind the desk! What shall happen? Do I feel evil today or kind…hm….? Qui-Gon might seem a little out of character, his anger getting to him. But I think only Xanatos is allowed to ruffle Qui-Gon like that, makes for a good plot.

**Chapter 7**

**Words are the most dangerous weapon**

"Hello Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen and his breath quicken. He tried to call out, tried to access the Force but everything was closed off to him. The Jedi Master, his last hope, was only a couple feet away and the boy couldn't do anything about it.

"Xanatos."

"I must say I'm surprised that you came back. Wherever you went must have not been that important," commented the Dark Jedi as he made his way forward and leaned back against the marbled desk.

Qui-Gon frowned as he crossed his arms. Something wasn't right here, Xanatos seemed happier than usually, like he won a victory. "You're the one behind the attack that almost killed a Jedi team, aren't you, Xanatos? It would be the perfect way to draw me away and plan some other ruthless attacks to get your revenge."

Xanatos just laughed. "As much as it seems like a great plan, I had nothing to do with an attack against some unknown Jedi team. Our fight is between you and me, Qui-Gon, and I don't wish to bring others into it. It would be a disadvantage from my perspective."

Obi-Wan scoffed mentally. Not wishing to bring other Jedi into his revenge plan against Qui-Gon, what a joke! Obi-Wan tried to move once again. But Xanatos held the boy secured and there was no way the Dark Jedi was letting go of his prize.

"Where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Qui-Gon's voice grew hard and one could tell that the maverick Jedi did not want to play word games.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know. It seems strange that before you left and I mentioned Obi-Wan, you were not interested in him at all. What's this change, my old master? Did something happen when you were gone? Did the Jedi Temple tell you to bring back the child, so they can kill him, kill him before he becomes a threat." Xanatos voice no longer held its mirth but was laced with intense, well-controlled rage. Obi-Wan shivered on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut as the Dark Side seeped into his mind from the bond he shared with the man.

"What do you mean, Xanatos? Why would the Jedi kill Obi-Wan Kenobi? We just want to take him away from this planet, away from you." Qui-Gon shifted on his feet. He didn't like how this conversation was going.

"Don't play dumb with me, Qui-Gon. I know that you sense the disturbance in the Force, that release of the Dark Side. You and the rest of the idiotic council just don't want another Dark Jedi roaming the galaxy. But you forget, Qui-Gon, no one picked the boy before his thirteenth birthday, and sad to say, he turned 13 about 2 days ago. So, now, he officially is now free of the Jedi Order and you hold no sway over what becomes of him." Xanatos studied Qui-Gon's face, looking for any reaction but there was none. However, he felt despair arise in Obi-Wan and a single thought trickled through their bond, "_I can't go back_." Biting his lip to suppress the urge to smile, Xanatos was about to continue when a distant look encased Qui-Gon's eyes.

During Xanatos' little speech, Qui-Gon felt a foreign presence touch his mind. It felt familiar, but there was such pain and pleading that Qui-Gon could feel dull traces of the Dark Side with it. A memory arose in Qui-Gon's mind.

_Padawan Qui-Gon and Padawan Mace Windu stood before a locked room in of the lower, restricted areas of the Temple. The hallway was dimly lit and the black metal door was covered in cobwebs and dust. No one had been down here in a very long time._

"_You open it," dared Qui-Gon._

"_No. Heck, Qui-Gon, we're not suppose to be here anyway. I mean if Master Yoda found out-"_

"_Found out, I did already. Not suppose to be down here, you two are not," spoke Yoda from behind the two padawans._

_Both of them turned and bowed and Mace apologized, "We're sorry, Master, but we felt drawn here."_

"_It was the will of the Force," backed up Qui-Gon._

_Yoda nodded and stood before the door, "Relics of an ancient race there are, behind these doors. Once were allies to the Jedi, but powerful they were, too powerful. Became enemies they did and behind these walls, hold we do some of their knowledge and culture."_

"_But why Master Yoda," Mace took a step forward, his curiosity getting the best of him._

"_Descendants there are, of this dead race. If awaken any do, will be lured here, they will and dispose of them we must. Dangerous they are to the galaxy," Yoda spoke with such sadness, for he was opposed to killing. But, if the Saterins were as powerful as the Sith, and it was the Force's approval, then what choice did he have. "Tell no one of this, you shall swear. Now come, off to your studies."_

_Mace nodded and made his way back to the entrance, his hand cupping his cheek. It was apparent that the dark Jedi Padawan was in the deep thought over this new information. Qui-Gon took one last long look at the door and felt a cold presence touch his mind. Shields sliding up into place, Qui-Gon frowned at the door and followed his master back into the light._

Another memory flashed in Qui-Gon's mind as the foreign presence began to pound against his shields.

_A grief-stricken Qui-Gon sat on the stone floor, leaning against the wall, staring at the same black door before with anger_. _That presence he felt in his mind when he was a child hummed in the void that was once Xanatos. He could still remember with such clarity, Xanatos glaring at Qui-Gon with such rage over the body of his dead father. The Dark Side radiated off the boy, but there was something else hidden beneath the negative energy. It was that cold power that seemed to expand beyond what he knew about the Force, the same coldness that touched his mind when he was a Padawan now seemed to wrap around Xanatos._

"_One of them, Xanatos was."_

_Once again the green master was able to snuck up to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon turned his red-rimmed eyes to Yoda, "I thought that we wouldn't train them, thought that we would kill them."_

"_Hope I did, that maybe our teachings could change their nature. Wrong I was, almost awaken Xanatos did, but something held him back," whispered Yoda as he looked at the door._

_Qui-Gon also resumed his attention to the door. Never again would he train an apprentice. And if he ever ran into Xanatos or one of the descendants of this ancient race that were Sith in sheep's clothing…let's just say he would not be gentle._

Qui-Gon felt the intruder pause. At that moment, the Jedi Mastered used some of his anger to push away at the cold presence. "_GO AWAY, YOU SITH_!" With that said, the intruder retreated back into nothingness.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon reentered back into reality and noticed that Xanatos was now sitting behind his desk, staring at him with those ice-blue eyes. How long was he out? It couldn't be that long, must a minute at the max. But whatever happened while he was in his mind, Xanatos' manner had changed. No longer was Xanatos the cocky man when he had entered the office but seemed to have grown older and more ruthless.

Xanatos leaned forward, his elbows on the edge of the desk, "I thought you wanted to kill me, but it seems you are preoccupied with something else."

Qui-Gon felt a shiver run down his spine. Xanatos voice slithered in the air and was laced with that cold power.

"So, you were the one touching my mind. I must say that seemed unlike you Xanatos, making your presence seem like a foreigner and touching my mind. If this is one of the methods your descendants used, then maybe it was a good thing that you were all exterminated. And maybe," Qui-Gon uncrossed his arms and pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it, "I should kill you and any other Dark Side user descendant before any more damage is done upon the innocent."

Xanatos locked eyes with Qui-Gon, the humming lightsaber not bothering the man.

"Get out, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon took a step surprised, "No, Xanatos. Isn't this what you want? A fight to fulfill your revenge?"

"I do not feel like it at the moment. There are more pressing matters at hand," Xanatos continued to speak in his blunt tone as he stood up.

"Xanatos DeCrion, you are under arrest. You'll will not-"

Xanatos sighed, "I thought you were going to kill me Qui-Gon. Or is it that you are going to arrest me, bring me back to the Temple and along with the Jedi Council, kill me then. How just like the Jedi, all back-stabbing murderers."

With a snap of his wrist, the wall behind Qui-Gon opened and a heavily armed squad of guards came pouring in, guns aimed at the Jedi Master. "Now, go along with these soldiers and I promise that no one in the mining tunnel 5km outside of town won't die in an unfortunate accident."

Qui-Gon growled as he disengaged his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. "I'll see you again, Xanatos."

"I'm hoping for it, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded and walked out of the room, the guards following behind him. When the wall shimmered back into place, Xanatos collapsed into his chair. It had been awhile since he resorted to the Saterina Force level. As much as he wanted to fight Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was his "pressing matter." Looking down, Obi-Wan was still slumped against the desk, a couple tears making their way down his dirty cheeks. He didn't know what had happened when Qui-Gon withdrew into himself. All he knew was that suddenly; Obi-Wan quite fighting and a huge amount of despair overcame their bond.

Making his way back to his chair and casually looking down, at Obi-Wan's form, Xanatos touched the boy's shoulder gently and the despair that was drowning the boy eased and became just a ripple instead of a wave. Relying on instinct that something had occurred between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Xanatos knew that the time for talk was over. Drawing upon his blood power, the Dark Jedi released his hold over Obi-Wan and focused on getting rid of the Jedi. Pressing a button under his desk to call for the guards, Xanatos was not as surprised as he thought he would be that Obi-Wan did not move from his position.

Waiting till Qui-Gon left, Xanatos turned to face Obi-Wan and whispered, "What happened?"

Obi-Wan stared at an intersection where the wall and floor meet, his voice croaked, "He turned me down. I tried to call through him in this tiny thread that I felt between us on our way here, but he pushed me away. He wants to kill me…"

Obi-Wan's breath hitched and eyes squeezed shut to prevent tears from falling. "Why? Why do the Jedi hate us so much! I'm a Saterin, but I'm not a Dark Jedi! I might have touched the Dark Side, but I don't embrace! I'm NOT A SITH!"

Xanatos' eyes widen slightly when Obi-Wan almost yelled the last part. Collecting his thoughts, Xanatos saw his opportunity. "Then prove them wrong, Obi-Wan. Show them that a Saterin can be a good person. Show them that everyone who draws upon the Dark Side are not evil, are not Sith."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared up at Xanatos. Xanatos saw the conflict within those dark blue eyes. He could see Obi-Wan standing by his side, red lightsaber humming and striking down Qui-Gon. But soon, that conflict hardened and Xanatos found himself staring into eyes that were just like his eyes a few moments ago. Except the difference was that Obi-Wan's cold eyes cut through all of Xanatos' shields and he found himself staring not into the eyes of an ex-Jedi broken-down, exhausted child, but that of a Saterin who just awoke from a long vision.

"I'll join you, Xanatos. I'll work for you, be by your side. I'll let you help me master these new powers and to find the other sources of information. I'll let you _teach_ me how to _control_ the Dark Side, but that's as far as it goes. If you every try to sway me towards embracing the Dark Side or ridiculing that my ways are too Jedi, I'll leave Xanatos. I'll leave and never look back."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of confidence and his voice remained calm, "So do we have a deal?"

Qui-Gon stepped out of Offworld's building and stared up at the gray sky. The clouds threatened to spill rain and ignite the sky with lightening, but they didn't. The clouds seemed to be able to hold back the raw power and only allowed a few raindrops to fall or a thunder to rumble in the sky. Its control seemed awe-inspiring but at the same time frightening. To have that much power, the ability to control such intense power caused Qui-Gon to shiver and pull his cloak around him.

Why did he just think of the clouds like that? Walking back towards his ship, Qui-Gon decided that having a little help wouldn't be bad when confronting Xanatos again. He would go the Agriculture farm and ask Obi-Wan to help in bringing Xanatos to justice. The Jedi Master could just visually the boy's face brightening up, those blue eyes shimmering in happiness, the bright light of the Force spilling out of the child.

"_Maybe it won't be bad to make the boy my Padawan. I could persuade the Council to agree, despite Obi-Wan being thirteen already. Yoda would be very pleased. Green troll probably foresaw it_," thought Qui-Gon, a bounce returning to his step.

Qui-Gon's foot stopped in mid-stride. Obi-Wan's presence and the foreign presence that had touched his mind in Xanatos' office were very similar, too similar. Feeling a sense of dread, Qui-Gon turned around and looked up at Xanatos' window. For the second time in his life, the Jedi Master's heart shattered. All thought of making Obi-Wan his Padawan disappeared forever. In the window, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Xanatos DeCrion were shaking hands.

----------------------------

A/N: _suspense music playing in the background_ Oh boy, Obi-Wan and Xanatos teaming up and Qui-Gon watching it all! The hope for Obi-Wan returning to the Jedi is slowly dying. What's going to happen? Will Xanatos stick to Obi-Wan's conditions? Will Obi-Wan be able to fight off the temptations of the Dark Side? _The sky darkens and lighting flashes in the background_ MWHAHAHAHA! _Cough_ Anyway, stay tuned!


	8. Partners

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I had a good feeling when writing the last chapter. I just love writing for Xanatos. He's so manipulative. I might start fast-forwarding a bit in the story, but I thought for this chapter, I'll just stay in the time zone. Maybe next chapter I'll jump ahead a bit. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm open to anything. Suggestions always help me brainstorm. You guys are probably getting annoyed at me writing this blurb, so shall we continue!

Chapter 8

**Partners**

Obi-Wan leaned against the ceramic wall, allowing the hot water to wash away the grim and soap while warming his bones. The humming of the ship's thrusters along with the massaging cascade was relaxing Obi-Wan to the put his eyes started to drift closed.

"_A nice long sleep would be very nice_," thought the boy as he reluctantly shut off the shower. Sighing, Obi-Wan stepped out of the refresher and started to dry himself off only to stop and look at his reflection in the mirror. The person that stared back at Obi-Wan had a tired look about his face, a face too old for a 13 year old.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan muttered out loud, "Come on, Obi-Wan, pull yourself together. You're gonna need every ounce of brain power and wit to make sure Xanatos stays true to the deal." "_Yeah right, that will be the day when Yoda speaks in a normal manner_."

Pulling out his new clothes, Obi-Wan studied the dark colors. The dark blue turtleneck sweater fitted over his slim form and covered the bruises from the collar. Since the cloth was thin, Obi-Wan slid the black fleece coat over it, hanging loosely over black jeans and boots. Gazing at himself in the mirror, the boy couldn't help but grin. For a 13 year old, he looked very stylish, giving himself a needed boost in confidence.

"_Maybe this new life won't be such a bad thing after all_," thought Obi-Wan, as he brushed his almost dried hair and headed towards the lobby.

Sitting in a booth, with dinner laid out before him was Xanatos. The man had not changed clothes but did tie his shoulder length hair back. Glancing up at his arrived companion, Xanatos spoke, "You look much better."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly, "Thank you for the clothes."

"No need to thank me, Obi-Wan. What is yours is mine to a certain extent," smiled Xanatos.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he walked over and sat across from Xanatos, "What do you mean?"

Xanatos pushed a paper across the table. "This legal document declares that I Xanatos Crion is your guardian. It does not state that I am adopting you, but describes how we'll be living together and that if you ever get in trouble or decide to go to school, I am the person they need to ask permission from. Also," Xanatos grinned, "If anything were to happen to me, you shall inherit everything I own and run OffWorld Mining Company."

Reading the document for the third time, Obi-Wan didn't find any lies in Xanatos' explanation. "What if I don't sign this?"

"Then you will have nowhere to live, no source of income and finding the Saterin knowledge will be much harder."

Obi-Wan glared at Xanatos, "You had this document the whole time! You KNEW I would join you."

Xanatos laughed, "So what if I knew that you would have no other choice but to come with me; I didn't violate your little deal. You clearly stated that as long as I taught you how to control the Dark Side and don't mock your 'Jediness,' you would stay with me. Well, this little document does not fall under any of those terms."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen slightly. Xanatos had pinned him in a corner when the boy thought that he might actually be on the same playing field maybe a little higher than the Dark Jedi. Looking down once again at the document, he watched as Xanatos placed a pen in front of him.

"Now here are my terms, Obi-Wan. You agree and we'll seal this little partnership. You don't agree, I'll drop you off at the next planet and you can find your own way to live in this galaxy."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, glared at Xanatos and quickly signed the document. Feeling as if he just sold his soul to the Devil, Obi-Wan picked at his food for the rest of the dinner while Xanatos looked over mining proposals.

Later that night, Obi-Wan was stretched out on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. The slightly vibrations that came from the engines helped eased the tension in his muscles. Xanatos had played him like a harp and left him like a fool. He would have to watch the man even more carefully. But how was he supposed to do that if he wanted to focus solely on gaining the knowledge of his ancestors?

Frustrated, Obi-Wan rolled onto his stomach and yelled quietly in the pillow. He was such an idiot, a childish boy who thought that the galaxy was fair. Xanatos' parting words echoed in his mind, "_It's better that it was me that made you feel like an idiot, Obi-Wan, because if it wasn't, in the real galaxy you would be dead_." Tears began leak out of the boy's eyes. Wallowing in self-guilt, Obi-Wan slowly fell asleep.

Xanatos leaned over to the side of his bed and looked at the clock. 2:35 AM. Shaking his head, Xanatos was about to go to sleep when another more painful scream pulse ran through his mind. Growling, Xanatos searched his mind for the source, but it was answered in the next second when Obi-Wan's screams echoed down the hall.

Grabbing his robe, Xanatos ran down to Obi-Wan's room and palmed it open. Rushing to the boy's side, the older man grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Obi-Wan, wake up!"

"NO! ANAKIN! RUN! DON'T HURT THEM, PLEASE THEY'RE ONLY CHIL—"

"KENOBI!" This time using the Force directed through their bond, Xanatos once again tried to calm down the boy. For the brief millisecond that Xanatos touched Obi-Wan's mind, he caught a glimpse of a young man who wore Jedi robes but his blue eyes shimmered in hate and soon turned yellow. When the image passed, Xanatos felt himself shaken to the core. Whoever that man was, he was extremely powerful…and deadly.

"Sith," the word barely whispered past Xanatos' lips.

"Xanatos."

Xanatos looked down at Obi-Wan's face tinted with sweat and tears. The boy looked scared to death and his eyes showed like he had just lost everything in the world. Gently, and cautiously, touching the bond, Xanatos found an immense quantity of fear radiating off of the boy, along with a touch of self-guilt from earlier this evening.

Sighing to bid himself time to center himself, Xanatos spoke, "You need to learn not to fear so much. It is probably how these visions of yours are stronger than the average visions. You need to let go of your fears or at least control them."

Obi-Wan's feeble voice had returned to its' strong self, "And how do I do that?"

"By facing them and realizing what they are, so when you do confront them again, you won't be scared…uncertain."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to his side, so he face Xanatos. "Xanatos…"

Xanatos could sense what the boy wanted, but since they had just met and the boy still regarded him as an enemy, Obi-Wan didn't further his sentence. But, Xanatos felt the fear of being alone again and need for someone to be by his bedside. Like a little kid not wanting his mother to leave him just in case the monsters under the bed came out, Obi-Wan wanted any type of company—even Xanatos'—to help ease his fear of the nightmarish visions.

Xanatos nodded, "I'll stay." Rising up softly from the bed, Xanatos sat in the large lounge chair and stared at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan studied Xanatos, trying to figure out the mystery man before him. However, exhaustion from his time in the mining facility, his escape and now the vision allowed for a dreamless sleep to encompass the boy. Xanatos watched as Obi-Wan finally fell asleep, before returning back to his room. Lying on his bed, the Dark Jedi found that he could no longer sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, those yellow/red eyes of the Sith/Jedi stared back at him. No wonder Obi-Wan was screaming, no wonder his fear was great, no wonder…Xanatos smiled. No wonder the Dark Side seeped into the boy's mind whenever it got a chance. If the visions kept going like they did, Obi-Wan's fear would soon turn to anger and every Jedi initiate knew where that path lead.

"Let's see if you can keep your end of the bargain Obi-Wan," mocked Xanatos out-loud, as his mind finally found some peace and sleep beckoned him to the darkness.

----------------------------

A/N: Well there ya go! Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I promise to make the next one a little longer. Just in case it was a little vague, the vision Obi-Wan saw was when Anakin killed all those children in EP III. I crying so hard… Reviews are always welcomed and the next chapter hopefully will not take too long to write. Until then, May the Force be with you.


	9. A step in the right direction

Disclaimer: Xani and Obi don't belong to me, but the other characters are mine and they're the lucky ones to be able to exist in such an awesome galaxy.

A/N: I'm spoiling you guys, updating so frequently like this. But, I don't have so much homework this week and I'm on a roll! Just as a heads up, in this chapter a few months have passed by since Obi-Wan and Xanatos have joined forces.

Chapter 9

**A step in the right direction**

-Five months later-

Kaede made his way down the flight of stairs to the ground level of the mansion. Around him, servants were running around cleaning and preparing the house for the masters' return. Reaching the bottom, the head butler looked at the grandfather clock. An hour left before Master Xanatos Crion and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would return soon from one of their business meetings. Catching his reflection in the glass, Kaede took the moment to straighten out his white coat. The traditional Telosian uniform consisted of tanned pants, black shirt and white jacket that were durable enough to withstand manual labor but stylish enough to wear at important events. His almost purely gray hair was slick back and the trimmed goatee showed the face of dignified man who had lived his entire life in servitude.

"But didn't regret any of it, especially this choice of working for Master Crion," smiled Kaede, his crows' feet showing briefly on his leather skin.

"They're here!" screamed one of the female servants, sending all the others in a flurry of arms, bodies and clothes.

Sighing, Kaede just waited quietly by the door, waiting for the time to open it. Soon, the house quieted down and the servants lined the lobby. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Kaede was about to open the door when the massive wooden door swung in. Kaede jumped back in time from getting smashed in the face and locked his eyes on the tense figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan couldn't stand Xanatos' mundane excuses and needed to get as far away from the man. So, when the speeder stopped, Obi-Wan grabbed his dusty, worn-out, ripped knapsack and sprung out of the vehicle. Hearing, Xanatos yell at him, Obi-Wan just kicked open the door and stormed towards the stairs.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you stop right there," ordered Xanatos' stern voice from the doorway.

Obi-Wan turned around, his dirty, blood covered tunics rustling slightly allowing some dust to land on the newly cleaned floor. "What?" sneered the boy, bangs lightly fall on his tanned forehead, making him look menacing. "From what I got from our conversation, we have nothing more to say to each other."

"Don't take that tone with me young man," warned Xanatos as he fully stepped into the lobby.

Both men seemed unaware of the servants standing still, looking nervously at the floor. Kaede quietly shut the door and stood behind Xanatos. While Obi-Wan looked like he came back from a brawl where there was a lot of sand, Xanatos was so clean that even his boots shined slightly in the light. His dangly black was long enough to tie back into a low ponytail, leaving the broken circle scar out in the open.

"I had it in my hand, Xanatos! Right there!" Obi-Wan jabbed a finger into his palm, "Three months of research and I finally found another Saterin knowledge chip, besides yours."

"It was a fake."

"No, it wasn't! I could feel it!"

"The Dathomir witches are masters at replicating Force signatures. It was a walk in the park for them to replicate the Force—" reasoned Xanatos.

But Obi-Wan threw his hands in the air, releasing his frustrations in his movement, "Just forget about it, Xan. I'll just have to go back another time and form another excavation team to find the chip again. No problem what so ever."

With that said, Obi-Wan bolted up the stairs, took a left turn, stormed down the hall and slammed his door shut. Xanatos was about to yell something when the sound of the door locked echoed down to the first floor. Hands clenched in fists, Xanatos sighed and turned to face Kaede.

"I'll have my supper in the study, Kaede."

"Yes, sir," spoke Kaede quietly as he bowed. Lifting his head up, the butler watched Xanatos walk down and lock himself in his study. Fin, the head maid, clapped her hands and the servants scattered to their positions.

The elderly woman walked up to Kaede, "Well at least this return trip didn't result in any broken objects or bones."

"Yet," laughed Kaede softly.

Fin nodded, "Well, I guess I shall go and make dinner. I know what Xanatos wants, but I still have to figure out Master Kenobi. The boy is not very talkative to me."

Kaede sighed, "I'll go see what he wants."

"Thanks, Kaede."

With that said, the two servants went their separate ways, Fin to the kitchen and Kaede up to Master Kenobi's room. Knocking quietly, Kaede waited for a reply. All he got was a shout. Walking into the room, Kaede shook his head as the door closed quietly behind him. The room was the size of a one-bedroom apartment. Walking in, one would be in the living room with a large table in the middle and a wrap around sofa. Off to his right was a door leading to the boy's bedroom and within that a large bed and closet. Before entering the bedroom there was a little bar area, which for now only contained water and juices but also where a pile of Kenobi's dirty clothes were conglomerated. Then to the opposite of the room was the study corner where Obi-Wan's desk was littered with contents emptied from the worn-out knapsack that now hung draped across the wooden chair. The computer was already running and scanning some unknown file. And right across from the study was the bathroom. Stepping out from the steaming room, Obi-Wan ruffled his hair with a towel and a pair of light tunic pants and shirt. He walked over to the computer and turned off the screen.

Obi-Wan turned around and laughed, "I surely missed hot showers and being clean."

"Of course, sir. It is reasonable. But then again, you did want to go out there yourself to some backwater planet and retrieve the chip yourself," reprimanded Kaede softly.

Obi-Wan nodded and tossed the towel into the bathroom, "It must have been nice and quiet for a change with both Xanatos and I gone for a month."

"Actually sir, I missed the action."

Obi-Wan laughed and plopped himself down on the sofa before picking up a book. Kaede watched the boy skim the book. Obi-Wan only relaxed like this in front of Kaede, for the butler had taken the role of a confidant with whom Obi-Wan could talk his problems with openly since the two had first meet five months ago. Kaede was a far distant relative of the Saterin. But unlike other descendants whose blood was in such a small percentage to the point where they could no longer access their powers, Kaede, despite his small bloodline, was able to sense other more powerful Saterins. When Xanatos had come to visit his former master's household, Kaede knew that he had to leave and work for the Dark Jedi.

Years passed by till the day when Xanatos brought a wary Obi-Wan Kenobi to this mansion. The mansion existed deep in the countryside of Telos, far away from the hustle of the cities becoming a haven for Xanatos to come and break away from societies' regulations. Kaede felt a slight shift in the atmosphere and knew that Obi-Wan's attitude had changed. The first time he set eyes on the boy, he was in awe. Everyone in the household could tell that this boy was special and would one day be of significant stature. Obi-Wan quickly made friends with the servants and usually wanted to help out, but Kaede would gently tell him no and to do his studies. Obi-Wan would sigh and sit out in the garden learning the economics of mining. When Xanatos would return, the two would have a large discussion and if the debate didn't end well, there would be the sound of a something cracking or breaking. The next day would be of tension and Obi-Wan and Xanatos would barely speak to one another. But by the third day, everything was back to normal.

Looking down at the boy, Kaede watched Obi-Wan run a nervous hand through his hair. "Sir, is something the matter?"

"Kaede…" Obi-Wan's gaze shifted to the table, "The more I think about it, Xanatos was right about the chip. When I was on Dathamor and the witches handed me the chip, I knew deep down that it was fake, that the witches would never part with something of such great importance so easily. But, I was blind with ambition…with obsession. If Xanatos hadn't come to check on me and then force me to leave, ending in a dogfight between us two and the witches, I doubt I would be alive to see my next birthday."

Kaede's shoulders sagged and he walked up to Obi-Wan.

"I was too stubborn to admit that I was wrong and that Xanatos was right. We bickered the whole way back about fears, anger and obsession. My search for knowledge was clouding up my judgment and…" the boy's voice broke as tears threatened to fall, "I was so scared that I would fail in this quest…like how I failed at being a Jedi. I know deep down that you can be considered a Jedi if you follow the values, but I almost gave in again. I almost let the Dark Side take me."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around himself to stop the shivering. Kaede knelt down on the floor and placed his hands on both Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"But from what I can see, sir, you are still a boy, not a old man. Don't be so hard on yourself and enjoy life." Kaede saw the a small smile tug at Obi-Wan's mouth and he continued, "It is ok to fail sometimes, but I have a feeling that when the time comes, you won't fail but achieve things beyond what you were after. And this talk of the Dark Side, hmph, all it sounds to me is that you need to control your emotions a bit more."

"Everyone says control, Kaede. It sounds so easy…"

"It takes years of practice, sir. When I was your age, I didn't have an ounce of control that you have. I was such a handful."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked up at Kaede, his cheerful spark returning to his eyes. "You a handful? Wish I had seen that."

Kaede grinned as he got up, "Oh, no sir. You wouldn't have had any fun whatsoever. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

Obi-Wan eased up off the sofa, "Whatever Fin is planning, and I'm not picky. All I want is a nice home cooked meal."

Kaede nodded as he walked out of the room and down the stairs followed by Obi-Wan. At the bottom, Obi-Wan turned towards Xanatos' study, "Kaede."

Kaede was already heading to the kitchen when he stopped and turned, "Sir?"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded and began walking towards the study. The boy stopped in front of the door, his hand itching to open the door. Collecting his emotions, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and centered himself, releasing the more negative emotions into the Force. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan opened the door and stepped into the study.

He spotted Xanatos' form leaning over the huge desk, his eyes darting back and forth from the documents strewn on his desk.

"Well, this is a surprised."

Obi-Wan frowned. He had wanted to be the first to speak, but once again Xanatos had proven to be one step ahead of him.

"I've come to ask you something."

"Oh. What is it? I thought you said we had already discussed everything."

Obi-Wan shifted, folded his hands in front of him and stared at the floor.

"I haven't got all day, boy. And stop playing with your hands, if you want to keep your enemy in the dark, don't reveal any signs of nervousness."

Obi-Wan gripped his pants and looked up at Xanatos. The Dark Jedi was still reading his documents. "I've come to ask you how you…handle your obsession."

Xanatos stopped reading and locked eyes with Obi-Wan, "Well, it depends on what you think my obsession is, or do you think revenge and obsession are the same thing?"

"They can be," whispered Obi-Wan as he sat down in a leather chair in front of Xanatos' desk.

Xanatos narrowed his eyes, "Really? Well then my answer is simple. Whenever I get the chance, I give into my goal to kill Qui-Gon. And when I don't have the chance, I continue on running Offworld. You see I don't make the two overlap. People don't want to make allies with a man who in his free plan plots multiple ways to kill a certain Jedi."

Whether the last part was suppose to funny, Obi-Wan didn't laugh nor cracked a smile. "So, you create two separate lives?"

Xanatos nodded, "In a way. If you focus too much on your goal, you'll lose your—"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his face revealing a tiny bit of his anger, "Oh like your revenge on Qui-Gon isn't your main focus."

Xanatos smirked, "Touché Obi-Wan. He was my main focus but not nowadays. I have different priorities."

"Oh, like me?" mocked Obi-Wan.

Xanatos rolled his eyes, "Why I bother with you sometimes, is beyond me." Shifting his gaze back at Obi-Wan, the older man's voice deepened, "You need balance in your life, Obi-Wan, something to counter this obsessive search for knowledge. If you don't find this balance, your little goal of 'remaining in the Light' will fail and you'll fall to the Dark Side." With a grin, Xanatos leaned forward, "And I know how much you don't want fail."

Obi-Wan smirked, hiding his anger towards Xanatos' statement. Xanatos knew which strings to pluck and Obi-Wan was getting mad at how easy the Dark Jedi read him. Leaning forward to meet Xanatos, Obi-Wan allowed glee to enter his eyes, "That's what I came in here for, Xan. I want to put some of the stuff I've been learning to use in Offworld Company. I want to go with you and listen in on the meetings."

"You want to learn how to negotiate?" asked Xanatos.

Obi-Wan nodded.

Xanatos' leaned back and laughed, "Very well. Pull up a chair and you can begin by helping me read through these warrants, proposals and summary meetings."

"Ok," agreed Obi-Wan as he scooted his chair closer to the desk and began reading the material closet to him. Looking up after a couple minutes, Obi-Wan glanced at Xanatos who had returned to reading his document and was deep in thought.

"_Who would have thought Xanatos and I actually working together after all these months without a single bickering remark between us_," thought Obi-Wan as his mind began to drift at the countless times he had sat in the exact chair and end up pinned against it, Xanatos' threatening form hovering about him, his arm about to break from the pressure. But soon, the pressure would leave and Xanatos would back away and leave the room. There had been countless times he would have left the Dark Jedi, but Xanatos words kept haunting him. Where would he go? Could he survive out there? He had been on some other planets since he left Badamoor, but he always found himself in a life or death situation. Of course, Xanatos would show up and save him, which was humiliating and only furthered his fear of failing.

"_Obi-Wan_."

The single word through their bond forced Obi-Wan out of his train of thoughts. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, but try not to daydream or have visions during meetings, ok."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Something had changed between the two at that moment and Obi-Wan felt relived that Xanatos had not reprimanded him, like he did before.

"_I could get use to this. Ok, Obi-Wan, now focus!"_ Obi-Wan coughed and focused on the document before him. It was a much-needed change in subject from Saterin culture to underwater mining at some distant moon to help the boy clear his head and find his center.

Xanatos leaned against the doorframe leading to the balcony, and allowed the soft wind to cool off his body. Thanks to Obi-Wan, catching up on his work didn't take the average two days, but just one. After a long dinner and a conversation about the latest trends in the galaxy, Obi-Wan had thanked him and went to his room. That was three hours ago and Xanatos still couldn't fall asleep. His mind was working in too many gears. But the one thought that always kept him up at night was the glimpse into Obi-Wan's vision five months ago.

The Sith/Jedi still haunted his mind and those yellow eyes mocked at him, as if they were hiding something. Xanatos' eyes widen. The Dark Jedi knew that Obi-Wan would confront his fears, for even in five months the boy had conquered the tiniest of fears, such as high speed flying. The boy's main was the fear of failing. However, Obi-Wan had made a big step in controlling that fear today.

Xanatos' frowned, "_No. There is another fear, an even greater fear and it exists in the future. And that Sith knows of it. That is what he is hiding_." Closing his eyes, the Dark Jedi brought up the vision in his mind and began analyzing it. There! It was faint but in the background there was something…no someone, a group of people. Children! But why would Obi-Wan be afraid for children. Sure they were children and he probably was afraid for their safety, but there was another explanation for making this fear up to par with his fear of failure.

The man heard the faint steps of a person and turned to see Obi-Wan standing there barefoot in his pajama pants, his chest glittering in sweat and his eyes red with tears.

"Another vision?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "A nightmare. I was trapped in a wall of red and this creature with horns came at me. His eyes were yellow. I hope it's a nightmare…it didn't feel the same as a vision did, but still the intensity…"

"Either way, you must accept it and never forget. Whether it was your unconscious, Austral's memories or the Force, it hurt you enough to come down here and talk to me about it." Xanatos went up and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You can stay down here as long as you want. I find it peacefully out there in the garden."

"Thanks," whispered Obi-Wan.

Xanatos walked towards the lobby but before he left, he turned and studied Obi-Wan's profile. The boy was only 13 but his visions and Austral's memories had made the boy see life's horrors. It was amazing the child hadn't broken or gone mad.

"You don't need to thank me, Obi-Wan." With that said, Xanatos made his way to his room, leaving a once depressed boy smile warmly for the first time in five months.

------------------------

A/N: My longest chapter yet! Booyah! I liked how Obi-Wan grew up to be the Negotiator during the Clone Wars. So as you can tell, Obi-Wan is still going to have that talent, just for a different group, instead of the Jedi for Offworld. Otherwise, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon again. I'm planning on introducing another new character who will affect Obi-Wan greatly in the future, hehehehe.


	10. Up, down, then back up again

A/N: Thank for the advice! I wasn't going to reintroduce Qui-Gon till a couple years later, but since I still need to fill in the gaps of the next episode in Obi-Wan's life, this give me a good excuse and stall a bit. Besides, probably other people are wondering too, how Qui-Gon felt about seeing Obi-Wan up there with Xanatos five months ago. Than I shall dedicate this chapter to Jinn and the Jedi Order!

Chapter 10

**Up, down, and back up again**

"Why?"

The single word echoed throughout the bedroom, sinking into the dark. Qui-Gon laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was five months to the day when he last saw Obi-Wan Kenobi and Xanatos…together. No matter how he tried, the image of the two shaking hands was present every time he dreamed, every time he saw two strangers shake hands, every time he walked past Obi-Wan's old room or the training chamber, anywhere he saw the boy during his time in the temple.

Rolling onto his side, the Jedi Master slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Since coming back from that mission, he started to feel his age. After Xanatos fell to the Dark Side, he felt lost, without hope and pain. But, talking and working along side Obi-Wan for the brief time aboard the Monument, he felt his old self return. For the first time, he had felt hope and a sense that finally life would bless him for all his pains. And it was Obi-Wan that had provided that sense of life, that brightness. And he was a fool not to see it, a fool to turn down the boy and leave him ripe for the picking. Xanatos must have sensed such brightness in the boy. Why didn't he sense Xanatos' intentions when his former padawan was asking questions pertaining to Obi-Wan? Why?

Leaning over, his elbows propped on his knees and laying his face in his palms, tears slide down the Jedi Master's face. Kenobi and him never had the chance to initiate a training bond, but a bond did form. A bond that was so pure and natural that it had scared him…scared him to the point that he pushed the boy away from him. He didn't want another padawan to betray him, didn't want to live in paranoia. But, still the boy was persistent and in the end proved that he was suppose to be a Jedi and nothing else. However, when Qui-Gon finally came to his senses and was on his way to get Obi-Wan, the child turned to Xanatos.

A groan that sounded more like a weep leaked through Qui-Gon's hands. At first, the Jedi Master was upset, angry at how easily and fast the boy joined the other side. Maybe he was right in not taking Obi-Wan as his padawan, then he wouldn't need to feel personally responsible for the child falling. Like Xanatos said, the boy was out of the Jedi's custody. But the moment he had returned and made his report to the council, he walked past Obi-Wan's former room and paused. The stoic Jedi cracked. Since that day, Qui-Gon roamed the halls, making sure no padawans were causing trouble since he was now on 'vacation leave' and locked himself in his room, only then allowing the tears and grief to flood the apartment but never seep past his apartment walls.

How could a boy he hardly knew, cause such a reaction? He never felt such despair. Not even when Xanatos turned did he feel depression tugging at every fiber of his soul. It was as if he lost a part of himself, a path that he could have walked, a future that he would have been proud of.

"Why?"

A soft knock on the door pulled the Jedi Master out of his destructive train of thought. Walking like a ghost to the door, Qui-Gon opened the door, revealing figure of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Come on Jinn, you need to cheer up."

"Is this why you are here? Well, you're failing."

Mace narrowed his eyes, grabbed Qui-Gon's upper arm and yanked the Jedi out into the hall. Using the Force, the dark-skinned master closed the door and lead Qui-Gon down the hall. After a few minutes of struggling to break free from Windu's grasp, Qui-Gon sighed and fell into step with his old friend. Looking quickly at him, Qui-Gon noticed the same pain present within those dark eyes. The Council was shocked when Qui-Gon had told them that Obi-Wan had joined Xanatos, but it seemed only Mace, Yoda and himself were struck the hardest.

"He was one of them wasn't he? And since the Jedi abandoned him, he had nowhere else to turn to except to his own kind," asked Qui-Gon, his voice barely audible.

Mace stopped, staring at the ground. Qui-Gon paused and turned a few steps ahead to face Mace. "Yes. But…this is different. Kenobi's presence is still present." Raising his eyes, the Council member stared deep into dull light blue eyes and started to walk again, "You know of what I speak."

Qui-Gon nodded and followed quietly. With Xanatos' fall, the bond had been shattered becoming a cold void. Even Yoda had felt the negative change. But somehow, the bond he shared with Obi-Wan was still present, just shrouded in shadow, existing on a different level. And that was why the pain was even worse; he could feel anger, fear, and content seep through the bond once in awhile.

"We're here."

Qui-Gon looked up, eyes widen in shock as he took a step back. The pair had stopped in front of the black door, the door that had haunted his dreams. Glaring at Mace, Qui-Gon tried to hide his disgust, "Why?"

"We're waiting. Master Yoda thinks that Obi-Wan will come back and try to access this room because it holds information regarding his kind."

Qui-Gon could hear the sadness at the word 'kind'. He also knew the actions that would occur if Obi-Wan was to ever return. "Mace you really don't think, Obi-Wan would turn his back to the Jedi, do you? I've seen the boy in action; he's fiercely loyal to us. You sense it in the Force, we shouldn't give up on him!"

Mace shifted, his head staring down the dark hall. "It has only been five months, Qui-Gon. Yes, the boy would still be loyal. But think, five years from now, fifteen years under Xanatos' influence, do you think the boy will still remain in the light, will still side with the Jedi?"

"_Yes_." But Qui-Gon did not say that out loud, only continued to stare at the door.

"Look, I have to go—"

"Is this your way of cheering me up, Mace? Showing me this?" Qui-Gon waves his hand in front of him to encompass the door.

"Master Yoda said that he felt you needed to be down here tonight. I don't know why, and you know how helpless it is to ask questions," stated Windu matter-of-factly.

Qui-Gon's brow narrowed. Mace sighed, turned around, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder then made his way back up to the bright levels of the Temple. The Jedi Master alone in the darkness leaned against the wall and sagged down onto the floor. Staring back at the door, the Jedi retraced every detail of the door into his mind. Why he didn't leave, he would never know. But the Force told him to stay and stay he did.

Eyes drooping down, Qui-Gon shook himself awake. Looking down at his watch, the man realized he had stayed down there for about three hours and it was past midnight. Getting up slowly, the blood returning to his legs, Qui-Gon glanced back at the door and then down the darker end of the corridor hoping to see Obi-Wan running towards him and telling that he was sorry for joining Xanatos. He would tell the boy that he himself was sorry for being such an idiot and ask him to be his apprentice. But all that stared back at him was the darkness.

Shoulders sagging, Qui-Gon turned and took a step forward and paused when his boot his soft grass. A gasp escaped his lips, as he looked around himself. The Jedi was no longer standing in an abandoned hall but in a grass oval somewhere in a garden with a dark, clear blue night sky glittering with stars.

"It worked. I guess I performed the incantations right, on the first try. Lucky me."

Qui-Gon peered over his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan perched on the edge of stone statue of some myth creature, his bare feet swinging in the air. The elder man studied the boy in front of him. From the looks of it, Obi-Wan seemed to be healthy. It was easy to see that the boy still did his exercises and maybe even increased his training for his body seemed more lithe. The tanned skin shone softly in the pale moonlight under the thin tunic that served as a sleeping garment. His hair was a little longer now, dangling over his ears a little, the spiky look of a Jedi trainee gone. A warm smile lit Obi-Wan's face, his dark blue/green eyes showing his happiness at being able to contact the Jedi Master from across vast distances.

"How? Am I?"

"No. You're still back at the Temple and I don't know how long I can hold this illusion up. But I could sense that you were distressed about me," Obi-Wan answered in a tone of calmness. He almost sounded like an adult consoling a scared child.

Qui-Gon took a step towards the boy. "Obi-Wan, come back to the Temple. I'll talk to the Council to make you my Padawan. Please, Obi-Wan, don't stay with Xanatos."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, and jumped down onto the ground, "I made a deal, Master Jinn. I'm staying with Xanatos till I am ready…till the Jedi are ready for my return. So, please, don't wait for me and wallow in despair. I'm happy with my life now. And so must you, because you have to be strong for him."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "Strong? For who?"

But the scene started to fade. Obi-Wan glanced back and forth. Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy tried to hold onto the thread, but it was slipping fast from his grip. Qui-Gon rushed at Obi-Wan and hugged him.

"_Kenobi is only a boy! He shouldn't be using this much power on his body! It could kill him_!" screamed Qui-Gon in his mind.

Obi-Wan laughed softly, "It's ok, Master Jinn. My body just needs to get use to this new power. But promise me that you'll get stronger, become your old self again…for his sake. Please."

With that said, the scene faded to black. Qui-Gon awoke with a start, his eyes snapping wide open to be greeted by the black door in front of him. He was still sitting on the floor. Glancing down at his watch, it was now one in the morning. Getting up, Qui-Gon dusted himself off, his mind still comprehending the experience. This must have been what Master Yoda had sensed or foreseen, the way to cheer up his former Padawan.

"It must have been a dream…but still," muttered the Jedi to himself, "it felt so real. Obi-Wan, your powers allowed you to visit me in my dreams, didn't they?"

The Force seemed to shine a little brighter as if answering Qui-Gon's question. Warmth spread throughout his body, dissolving the despair that was once eating his soul. Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon focused on the small, natural bond that had existed between him and Obi-Wan. It was now closed, but the void was not the coldness that surrounded Xanatos' void. It was filled with a serenity that existed when both the Master and Padawan cut off the training bond at the Knighting ceremony.

Walking to the door, Qui-Gon placed his hand on it for the first time. The door was warm under his touch, as if anticipating the day when it would finally be open. In that instance, Qui-Gon knew that despite what Mace said and whatever Master Yoda was pondering, he would make sure that Obi-Wan would be allowed to open the door. The boy was already proving that he might be a Saterin, but he wouldn't confirm the dark stereotype like Xanatos had done. No, the boy would prove the Council and the Jedi wrong. And he would make sure none of them would try and kill the child.

"I promise, Obi-Wan. I promise to be strong and train this person you speak of with all my heart and soul. He'll be the apprentice that you would have been," sore Qui-Gon to the door.

-------------

Light years away, staring up at the night sky, hearing Qui-Gon's promise as the Maser was right next to him, Obi-Wan laid on the grass a smile on his face before sweet sleep gently embraced his exhausted body into the lulling melody of the Force.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: A tearjerker, angst chapter, I know. Poor Qui-Gon! But, he's back up on his feet and now everyone can go on with their lives. Till next time, take care!


	11. Nyree

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. Since, the last chapter was all depressing, I'll make this one on a much happier note. Don't want you guys getting all sad and teary eyed here.

Chapter 11

**Nyree**

"Listen punk, we're not taking this deal. Too many factors," growled the leader, as he leaned forward. The man's lime-green skin reflected the light off of the dull lamp overheard. Behind him was a massive Wookie in his prime, the eye-patch moving slightly as his single eye narrowed and a growl rumbled in the back of the throat. Surrounding the table were a range of other rough-looking aliens who flittered with death a little too often.

Obi-Wan sighed; a headache was on the rise. He hated doing Xanatos' shading dealings. But the man said it was the easiest, fastest way to learn how to negotiate before dealing with the bigger sharks.

"_You just had to ask for the easy way, didn't you? Wanted to broaden your experience_, _you said_," growled Obi-Wan to himself. "Like I was saying, you allow Offworld to transport some goods to your store for a couple of weeks and we'll clear some charges that are about to unearth your little drug dealings."

The leader laughed, "You're persistent, kid. I'll give you that. But my answer is still no. You see, not only do I not trust Offworld or your merchandise, but also I got a better deal. A couple Jedi showed up the other day, said that I get a clear record and brownie points with the galactic law if I help them out."

Obi-Wan narrowed his black eyes, his mouth thinning. The Jedi just had to interfere again, didn't they! It had been four years since he contacted Master Jinn to say his finally regards. He thought that any interaction with the Jedi would cease. But no! In fact, it seemed that everywhere he went on a mission for Xanatos, a Jedi or two, even three once would show up. It was as if the Jedi were searching for him, since he didn't go straight to the Temple like they thought he would.

Feeling his dark anger stir, Obi-Wan smirked coldly. "Is that so?" hissed the anger through young lips.

"Yeah," grinned the leader as he snapped his fingers.

Obi-Wan felt himself chuckle. "You'd think that after you did your little research on me, that you'd find out that every dealer like you who turned down Xanatos' offer ended up in the hospital, or worse yet, in the local morgue."

The leader belted out a laugh, "I know kid. And that's why, I'm going to kill you first."

The alien closet to Obi-Wan pulled out his blaster, but the boy had already jumped out of the chair and was flipping behind the thug on his right. The alien fired straight into his partner's chest. Without hesitation, blaster bolts firing down on him, Obi-Wan grabbed the dead thug's arm and flung him into the hit men on his side of the table. With them sprawled on the floor both were dead under the heavy thug due to having their bodies crushed. Obi-Wan slide under the table and kicked out the legs of his next victim. The alien's neck snapped as his chin hit the edge of the table with sheer force. Rolling to his left, Obi-Wan slide out from under the table, grabbed the blaster from the thug he just killed and shot point blank range at the first thug that shot at him and then killed the other two with ease.

Standing up, Obi-Wan slide into a defensive stance and threw his empty blaster to the side. The Wookie towered over the boy. Blue strands of hair fell onto his face but where whisked away as Obi-Wan leapt into the air, delivering a high kick to the Wookie's neck. The ape-like creature lifted and crossed its' arms blocking the deadly kick. Obi-Wan did a black flip in the air, and landed in a crouched position. With barely a second to spare, Obi-Wan jumped to the side as a massive fist slammed into the ground. Itching to pull out his lightsaber, Obi-Wan knew that he had to stay hidden and not attract attention to himself since the Jedi were on the planet. So instead, Obi-Wan pulled out his knife. Now the average fighter carries a vibroknife, but on his search for Saterin knowledge, Obi-Wan preferred their method of a simple obsidian knife. The black blade never grew dull and was lighter to the point where the boy could perform the most complex moves of his people fighting style without worrying about cutting himself.

Drawing up his new Force powers, the burning sensation sizzled in his mind. But over the years, his body and mind had grown use to this feeling. Now, he was able to draw fully on the Force at this heightened level and with a growing control that he sometimes feared himself. Lunging with blinding speed, Obi-Wan ducked under the Wookie's next punch and cut a massive artery in the arm. Blood burst free from the wound, making the arm useless. Using the fur as leverage, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, and sent his right elbow with the power of the Force crashing into the Wookie's throat, breaking the windpipe. The massive fur-ball collapsed onto the ground; Obi-Wan standing at the base of it's feet.

Looking up with cold eyes, Obi-Wan allowed another cold grin to appear on his face. With each step, the leader shrunk back into his chair, fear evident in his eyes. With a flicker of his eyes, Obi-Wan glanced down at the leader's golden watch. Two minutes. The fight had taken just two minutes, a personal new record.

"You can kill me, all you want boy. But, when the Jedi find out-"

"The Jedi won't find out, because you're going to tell them that some bounty hunter came in here and killed everyone but you. And you know why he didn't kill you, because you hired him," spoke the boy, ice in his voice.

The leader nodded, his yellow eyes dazed. The mind alteration was working perfectly. "Now, you also signed this," Obi-Wan folded out a paper that stated that Offworld now secretly had access to the chemicals that were stored at the company's warehouses throughout this sector of the galaxy. The leader signed the papers without pause.

As Obi-Wan tucked the agreement in his coat pocket, the boy pointed to the golden watch on the leader's wrist, "May I have that? Thank you."

The leader handed Obi-Wan the watch, whom then placed it in his pant pocket. "Well it was nice doing business with you. But our time together draws to a close and when you wake up, you won't remember me at all." With that said, Obi-Wan knocked the leader unconscious with a sharp blow to the neck. Done wiping his knife clean on the leader's shirt, Obi-Wan tucked the knife back in his utility belt, grabbed his black cloak and with his hood up and drawing the darkness around him, left the broken-down apartment.

-The next day-

Obi-Wan rolled out bed, glaring up at the screaming alarm. It was nine in the morning. About to flick his wrist to shut off the alarm and go back to sleep, his communicator buzzed. Focusing his death glare at the communicator, Obi-Wan crawled over to the device and turned it on.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan."

"Yeah—_yawn_—yeah, whatever," mopped the boy as he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt discomfort and peeked opened his eyes. With the tip of his finger, Obi-Wan removed the black contacts from his eyes. "Right, forgot about those."

"And your hair and clothes. Seems to me, you just crashed on bed. Was it that exhausting, boy?" mocked the older man.

"No. But fighting a Wookie isn't what I call easy. But you should be glad that everything went according to plan. The idiot thought we were really going to just store some junk and allow him to walk free. And like we, no wait, I hypothesized, he took the bait. In the end, the escaped criminals died and you got your chemicals. By the way, what are the chemicals for?"

"None of your concern."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, "Hey, I risked my life here and I thought we were in this together!"

"We are."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I want you to figure it out," Xanatos smirked, "So, I hear some Jedi are on the planet."

Obi-Wan moaned at the change of subject, "Yeah. Typical isn't it."

Xanatos nodded, "Tell me, when can I plan you back at Telos?"

"Two days from now. I have to go pick up that artifact," shrugged the boy.

"You do know that after you purchase this chip, you will only need two more. One at the Temple and the other back at Dathamor," spoke the Dark Jedi, eyeing his charge with interest.

But if he wanted to see any reaction, Xanatos didn't see any. He had trained the boy well, and as a promising student, Obi-Wan learned the skills quickly.

"I'll go back and get the chip from the Dathamor witches again."

"You know it will be your fifth time. And this time, I won't bail you out," warned Xanatos.

Obi-Wan frowned, "Hey, fifth time is a charm. Besides that one time you didn't bail me out, I had to rescue both of us."

"Yes, but it was your fault that we ran into that garlock mud pit."

"Hey, I didn't see it! Blame it on the Force, not me," pouted Obi-Wan.

Xanatos shook his head, laughter spilling out, "You need to accept responsibility, boy."

"I will, but I'm a teenager in his prime. I can't act all grown-up and grumpy all the time," laughed Obi-Wan.

"Well, I have to go. When you get back, I'll take you to one of the more important meetings," smiled Xanatos as he regained his composure.

"Oooh, really? I get to finally play with the big sharks?" asked Obi-Wan, glee in his tone.

Xanatos chuckled, "Yes, you get to play with the sharks. Xanatos out."

With that the communication ended, but Obi-Wan could sense pride relayed through their bond. Xanatos had mentally patted him on the back for a job well done. Grinning, Obi-Wan got up and made his way to the bathroom for a long needed hot, bath.

Walking through the busy market streets, Obi-Wan whistled a chipper tone. His shoulder length hair was tied back, but brown strands with highlights in them dangled around his face. He had grown into a slim, average height boy. Even though, Obi-Wan hoped that his growing spurt had not ended so he could be a few inches taller, the teenager felt comfortable in his skin. Years of conquering his fears, controlling both his emotions and new powers along with learning vast amount of knowledge had shaped Obi-Wan considerably. He had become an actor, whose true façade was only revealed to those who were closest to him. But when one talked to the boy, they knew that this boy was unique. He still had his boyish charms and out-going spirit, but once in awhile, an ancient look would pass over his face and one could swear that they had looked upon a boy whose soul was old beyond his years.

Turning the corner, Obi-Wan walked a few more blocks before jogging up a few stairs and knocking at the door. The small apartment was a bookstore with a cozy lodge upstairs. Without warning, the door whooshed opened, hitting Obi-Wan right in the face. Kneeling down on the floor, Obi-Wan clutched his nose. Sometimes the Force just loved to play pranks on him and abandon him at the most dire situations. Hearing a rustle of cloth, Obi-Wan looked up and stared into deep brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" yelped the girl as she fell onto her knees, her eyes etched in worry.

"I'mph fine," Obi-Wan muttered through his hand, taking in the girl before him.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes, relief evident in her posture. Tucking strands of dark brown hair behind her ears, the girl smiled, "I'm glad of that. Don't want you to sue or anything."

Obi-Wan tilted his head in response and raised an eyebrow. The girl before him was about his age, maybe a year younger at the least. She had her hair tied in a low bun, with strands of hair falling out onto her shoulders due to the recent excitement. Nimble fingers quickly retied her hair into place and slide the tinted thin rimmed glasses up her nose. Getting up with a certain grace, she straightened out the black shirt and dusted off the dark red cloth blouse sleeves.

"Come on, I'll guide you inside and make sure you don't have a bloody nose. You don't have a bloody nose right?" asked the girl, her voice accented in chipper tone similar to the people who lived out in the countryside.

Lowering his hand, Obi-Wan twitched his nose, "The nose is fine. Look-"

The girl sighed once again, "At least, can I treat you to some tea to make up for this incident? I've baked some warm bread and I could make you a sandwich or something else if you like."

The teenage boy was about to decline when he felt his stomach rumble. He had only eaten a protein bar and other cheap, dry goods this whole entire mission. A nice home cooked meal wouldn't be so bad.

"Ok."

"Good!" A bright smile lit her eyes as she darted into the bookstore.

Walking in quietly and closing the door behind him, Obi-Wan glanced around the store. New books, old books, books on chips and date pads lined the walls and shelves. He was amazed that such loose-leaf books still existed, but it was these rare antique shops that housed relic knowledge chips. It was here that he found on of the Saterin chips.

"Well, well, looks like Mr. Archaeologist is back again," joked an old alien, who hobbled over on his cane. A couple strands of hair stuck to the blue skin and silver eyes shimmered in delight at the young boy.

"I thought you might want this," smiled Obi-Wan as he handed the golden watch that he took from the leader last night to the old man.

The bookstore owner gasped, "I thought I would never see this again. You know, my late wife-Artrica save her soul- gave this to me on my birthday, a year before she died." The old man grabbed Obi-Wan's elbow and lead the boy to the sitting room. Taking a seat, he allowed the large leather chair to engulf his small, feeble frame, "I don't really want to know how you knew this was mine, where you got it, or the means to retrieve it. But if you went through all these means to return this watch, then that chip means a lot to you."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, frowning inside at how his clothes began to stick to the leather. "Yes. I know it's worth a lot of money, and I don't have that much, but in exchange for that watch can you let me have the chip. It means nothing to you and no one will be able to understand but me."

"And why is that?"

Obi-Wan was about to respond when the girl walked in, carrying a tray with two teacups, a teapot, a bowl of creamy wheat and a large sandwich.

"Nyree, such perfect timing."

Nyree just nodded. Obi-Wan watched her as she carried a hot teacup and then the bowl to the elder. She was acting very different then how she acted outside a couple minutes ago. Nyree placed Obi-Wan's food and drink on the small table next to him, bowed to both men slightly and left the room.

The elder man chuckled as he focused on Obi-Wan, "Nyree is shy around strangers. She rarely talks to them and it's hard to crack a joke out of her. Very dignified for a girl her age, but then again she needed to mature fast, when her parents sent her off world to find work. Sadly, her home world got annexed out into the outer rim and now she cannot return home, unless she wants to get killed."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at man, "You speak so bluntly, sir."

"And you speak in riddles, boy. Our strengths and weaknesses," smiled the elder, "I will ponder your offer tonight and tell you in the morning."

"I don't have that much time sir. I leave in two days," spoke Obi-Wan.

"Oh well, that's life for you. She likes to throw curve balls."

No longer feeling hungry or even welcomed, Obi-Wan stood up, "Sorry, sir, but I just remembered I'm needed elsewhere." Bowing in respect, Obi-Wan made his way to the door, but the Force screamed at him. Bolting at the farthest end of the bookstore, Obi-Wan turned his back to the main aisle, pulled out a book and pretended to be engrossed in the content about the composition of soil in prairies.

Behind him, he heard a male's voice, "Hello, Roku. I just stopped by to see if you have any information regarding ancient races in the Unknown regions."

The older man's voice laughed, "My isn't that a popular subject."

"Why is that sir?"

Obi-Wan dropped the book, eyes wide in surprise, the rest of the conversation disappearing into the background. But the book never clattered on the ground, for Nyree had appeared in front of Obi-Wan and caught the ancient book. Obi-Wan nodded to Nyree, appreciation shining in his eyes. Nyree nodded back, the movement allowing the two new customers to reflect off her glasses. Two Jedi stood in the middle of the bookstore. The male was an elder Jedi Master that Obi-Wan never saw before, but it was the apprentice that had caught his attention. Bant had grown into a beautiful Mon Calamarin. Her blue, fish like skin shined and gave her a peaceful appearance.

His eyes fell to the side, his heart aching. Obi-Wan had been lucky never to run into old friends, but he knew that soon or later that luck wouldn't be on his side. Seeing his ex-best friend, Obi-Wan ached to reach out into the Force and touch her innocent mind. Feeling a heavy weight that mirrored his heavy heart, Obi-Wan looked down at the book in his hand. Nyree smiled warmly and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back.

"Nyree, please put the dishes away in the tea room while I escort the Jedi Master here to the storage room," Roku ordered.

"Yes, sir," Nyree looked at Obi-Wan quickly before walking away to do her chores.

Obi-Wan turned to the side and placed the book back on the self.

"You haven't changed one bit, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The teenager smirked, "The Force is not with me at all today."

Bant glared at him, "The Force has never been with you ever since you betrayed us, Kenobi. How could you? How could you side with a Dark Jedi?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, his shifting blue eyes taking in stormy crystal ones, "Because I could. I decided to make my own choices, instead of the Order making them for me when it came to issues dealing with how I am to live my life."

Red cheeks shone on Bant's face as her lips trembled, "That's a stupid answer-"

"And that was a stupid question. No one can answer those questions that deal with the workings of a person's mind," responded Obi-Wan matter-of-factly.

Bant turned to the side, sensing that her master was done with his shopping, "Traitor." With that said, the young Jedi Apprentice turned and left with her master.

Obi-Wan walked to the edge of a shelf and watched the pair walk away. He didn't know whether Bant would tell her Master or not that she just met an ex-Jedi who made the most wanted listed, up there with the Lost Twenty.

"Maybe they should call it the Lost Twenty-one," muttered Obi-Wan under his breath.

"Lost Twenty-one, sir?" whispered Nyree from behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan jumped slightly. Regaining his composure as he turned around to face Nyree, he growled, "Don't sneak up on people like that, you never know if they might accidentally kill you or something."

Nyree nodded, "Thank you for the advice. There's a back door hidden in the bathroom. Just go down this aisle, and take a left. The bathroom will be on your right. And I suggest that you leave right now, because the Jedi are coming back and they do not look happy."

Obi-Wan glanced behind his shoulder and spotted a resolute Jedi Master and a tear-streaked Bant walking at a fast pace back to the store. "Thanks," gasped the boy as he bolted down the aisle. Nyree just watched him go, a smile on her face and turned to 'greet' or rather stall the returning customers. Now she just had to hope that Roku wouldn't fire her.

----------------------

A/N: I know, I know! I added some angst in there with Bant appearing in the scene, but I couldn't help myself. I'll try and update soon before I leave on Spring Break. I'm also planning on writing a Teen Titans fanfic, as well, so that might hinder the updating, but I'll won't make you guys wait for months on end. That would be too cruel. Mwhahaha!

Obi-Wan: You've been hanging out with the Sith too much.

Dark Austral: Oh? Well, you're lucky that I haven't made you turn into a Sith. That was on my mind, y'know.

Obi-Wan: WHAT? NO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! JUST DON'T-

Xanatos: What the heck is going on here?

Dark Austral: Oh nothing, just torturing Obi-Wan here.

Xanatos: Fine by me. Just make sure you don't break him too much. leaves

Dark Austral: K!

Obi-Wan: _gawks _Wha-

Dark Austral: Come on, let's watch Down with Love. I need you to learn how to sweep women off their feet. After this, we'll watch Moulin Rouge too!

Obi-Wan: Nooooooo!


	12. A new addition to the family

Disclaimer: Calling all SW characters and planets, etc. You belong to George Lucas and Jude Watson. I know, I'm crying too, but I can't own any of you, except Nyree, Austral and Kaede. Sorry!

A/N: I'm here! I'm back! Sorry, just been busy with school, writing an essay for Shakespeare class and studying for midterms. And amongst all that, somehow I found the time to post up my new Teen Titans story and get to work on this next chapter. I hope you guys liked Nyree because she's going to in the remaining part of the story, hehehehe.

**Ch. 12: A new addition to the family**

"_ANAKIN!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_Traitor."_

Obi-Wan staggered against the stucco wall, his breath panting. He now knew that the last word "Traitor" was Bant's voice. He had foreseen his best friend calling him that, but he had done nothing to prevent it. Glancing around, the teenager took in his surroundings. He had been down this street countless time as Austral, whenever he relived one of her memories. He had experienced her first training day at the Academy, the first time she could lift a book off the ground, learning the basics of the Saterin fighting style, everything.

_Walking quietly over the cobbled stones, Obi-Wan took in a deep breath of the capital city Barva. The houses were made of stone on the outside to give the city a more old-style country look. But inside, the modern technology of the universe lined the walls and counters of every man, woman and child room. Strangely enough, in his past experiences of visiting Austral's memories, people and aliens of all shapes and sizes would be bustling about the streets. But not today, something was wrong. Feeling an urgent pull, Obi-Wan began to run. Occasionally he caught his reflection in the window of a young Austral, her light brown hair braided into pigtails. But this time, he caught himself looking a young teenage Austral on the cusp of womanhood, her freckles long gone and her brown hair braided into a single long braid that reached_ _down to the middle of her back._

_Running up the stone flights of stairs, Obi-Wan in Austral's body reached the main house of their family branch. With a Force push, the doors sprung open and Obi-Wan ran up the inner flights of stairs. Panting now, Obi-Wan skidded to a halt and opened the door that was his many times great grandfather's room. Peeking inside, Obi-Wan saw a woman in her early twenties lying on a bed, her black hair streaked in sweat and green eyes sparkling in joy._

"_Come here Austral," whispered the woman in a lovingly voice. "Come and see your new cousin."_

_As Obi-Wan walked over to the bed, his eyes glanced out the widow. Where was Austral's brother, his great grandfather? Shouldn't he be here? But all was answered when Obi-Wan saw the scene unfolding above the city and the reason why no on was in the streets. Huge military transports were in the sky, carrying soldiers and weapons. The Jedi and the Republic had arrived._

Obi-Wan opened up his eyes slowly. It had been awhile since he dreamed about any of Austral's memories and the last time he had a vision was that night when he said good-bye to Qui-Gon.

"Oh well," muttered Obi-Wan as he stuffed his face back into his pillow to go back to sleep. But as soon as he was about to drift to sleep, his head rose up and he glared towards the front door. Someone was knocking. Probing slightly, Obi-Wan found out that the person at the door was not a Jedi or anyone that posed a threat. Walking tiredly at the door with only a shirt and shorts with his robe over it, Obi-Wan opened the door.

An eyebrow was raised slightly, Obi-Wan spoke in a dry voice, "What are you doing here?"

Nyree stood before the teenager in a black overcoat, holding a small traveling bag in front of her, "I…I came here to see if you needed someone to cook, clean, sew or catalog anything." A small smile appeared on her face, "You see, Roku found out about me aiding you and the Jedi were not pleased as well with me. So, now I am without a home and without a job and you were the first person I thought of because you kinda owe me a favor."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, "How did you find this place?"

The girl held out a piece of paper, "You wrote down your address just in case we found anything of importance for you and deliver it here. Don't worry, I grabbed the slip of paper before the Jedi or Roku thought about it."

He nodded and narrowed his eyes, "Were you followed?"

"No. I know when I'm being followed and I wasn't this time."

"The Jedi are known to follow extremely well."

"I've been tracked by a Jedi once, I would still know."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Why would a Jedi track this girl? Even though his curiosity was raised, the boy shook his head and grabbed the piece of paper, ripping it shreds, "Sorry, but I don't need any servant. I've got enough at home."

"Are you sure? I don't necessarily need to work in the kitchen or the household. I could work elsewhere. Besides," a small smile graced Nyree's face, "I've got something that you might want."

Obi-Wan frowned, his face darkening. "Ok, who are you truly, Nyree? Helping me out, acting differently, now bribing me." Folding his arms across his chest, the boy continued, "And being followed by a Jedi. You're more than just a servant, homeless girl. Now tell me the truth."

Nyree's shoulders sagged and she sighed, "Fine. I guess it is hard fooling Xanatos' dog-"

Obi-Wan grabbed Nyree and yanked her into his apartment. Locking the door, he pushed the girl into the door, pinning her before him. "I am not Xanatos' dog." He made sure to keep his dirty missions for Xanatos separate from his regular lifestyle of being Xanatos good intern.

A mocking glint entered Nyree's eyes, "Are you sure about that? Cause from what I've studied, you are like his dog."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Stop avoiding the questions."

"Fine but may I at least eat."

Obi-Wan locked eyes with Nyree and backed up slowly. He didn't really trust her, but the Force was telling him to listen to her. "This way."

Entering the kitchen, Obi-Wan watched from the corner of his eyes. Nyree sitting down on the small wooden table, as he grabbed some bread and cheese. "Sorry, but I'm leaving in a couple weeks."

"You mean tomorrow. You asked for a job aboard The Ventrica in order to avoid the Jedi and get off planet before you are due back at Telos. Usually after jobs, you spend two or three days afterwards on the planet, before leaving."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he stood in the middle of the kitchen the bread and cheese still in his hands. "You've…you've been following me?"

"No, just researched and deduced the facts. But I did follow you to The Ventrica," smiled Nyree as she took the food out of Obi-Wan's hands and sat back down at the table, making herself a sandwich.

Obi-Wan sat down next to the girl and watched her cut the bread. "So…"

"I am Nyree Decartza. I worked since I was child for the Morgs Industrial Company who partake in dealing out the necessary equipment for mining facilities both legally and illegal," began Nyree.

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes narrowing as he absorbed the information. He read some reports and Xanatos discussing with him how dealing with the Morgs was a pain, because they had such a shady background. For a while, Xanatos was trying to find out information to destroy the company or at least for him to gain enough investments to control it. But so far, nothing had come up.

"_Until now. Maybe it won't be bad bringing her along. But, what if she's a spy for the Morgs_?" though Obi-Wan, but aloud he asked, "How did you end up here?"

Nyree placed the knife down, "A monster came. He had horns and red lightsaber. He killed every office member. I was able to run away in time and back home. Jedi were sent to investigate the matter, but from what I saw of their reactions to how the people were killed, I fled in fear."

Obi-Wan frowned. Xanatos and him had rumors that something bad had happened to Morgs Company and why all equipment trades were done with its' minor branches. His dream concerning a horned monster flashed in his minds, "How did you know everything about me?"

Nyree smiled, grateful for the change of subject, "I was a record keeper for the Morgs. When I was bored, I tended to read the files. Reading your file or articles concerning Xanatos, Offworld and a young intern was one of my favorite past times. You've experienced some interesting missions."

Obi-Wan laughed, sensing no lies from Nyree. "Interesting missions? I don't think I would call them that. More like life or death situations which I don't get paid enough for."

Nyree nodded. Obi-Wan looked upon the girl and sighed, "Alright. I guess we can find a place for you somewhere on Telos."

Happiness shone in Nyree's eyes, "Oh, thank you, Obi-Wan sir!"

Obi-Wan grinned, "No problem."

------------------------

"What?"

"She'll be good servant. We'll just have her working out in the garden. Yewi is always complaining about needing an extra pair of hands when tilling the ground."

"She worked for Morgs. How do you know she is telling the truth? You're relying solely on instincts and the Force alone. She might be the reason why Morgs was eliminated and after she's through doing research on us, she'll wipe us out as well."

Xanatos was leaning into his leather chair, hard blue eyes fixed on the pacing figure of Obi-Wan. The boy had returned not less than an hour ago and already the two were fighting, over a girl nonetheless.

"_About time_," mused Xanatos. He was a little worried about Obi-Wan and the boy's relationship with the opposite sex. At all the balls and banquets, he would push the boy to dance and try to date the attractive, rich girls of his age. But each time, Obi-Wan would use his charm to allow for one dance, whisper magical words and the brief relationship would be over. Xanatos figured that Obi-Wan was either once again focused too much on his goal of understanding the Saterin knowledge and work as an intern at Offworld. Or the boy had not broken free of the Jedi rule that one must not form attachments. Which ever was the reason, this girl seemed to break through Obi-Wan's defenses and that was enough for Xanatos to hire the girl. He just argued with Obi-Wan for the fun of watching the boy conjure ways to outsmart the older man.

Obi-Wan gave up pacing and stood looking out the window, watching the people hustle through the busy streets of the capital city. "It is just…she's a hard worker and she will be of use to us if we want to gain ownership over Morgs rights."

"What is your true reason, boy?"

Obi-Wan turned his head slightly, allowing Xanatos to see a flicker of sadness wash over the boy's face. "She lived through an attack by that monster, Xan. A monster that I thought was a figment of my imagination, but now turns out to be real. What if…what if that dream was a vision? What if everything that I saw will come to pass?"

Xanatos rose from his chair and joined Obi-Wan by the window, "You can't control the future, Obi-Wan. No matter what we see, what we do, some things are meant to happen."

Obi-Wan sighed, turned his back to the window and leaned against the glass, his arms crossed, "That's what I'm beginning to think. That maybe sure the Jedi were part of the downfall of our species, but from what I've studied from the chips and experience in Austral's memories, it seemed that the Saterin had enough warning signals in their visions. They just chose to ignore them or didn't understand the vision's true meaning. Do you think that's what is happening to me? That I am doing the same exact mistakes?"

Xanatos shifted to lock his eyes with Obi-Wan, "It's hard to say Obi-Wan. But you can keep the girl. She's your responsible and your property."

Obi-Wan's smile quickly turned to a frown, "She's a human being, not property, Xan." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Obi-Wan walked towards the door, "See you at home, Xan."

After Obi-Wan left the room, Xanatos allowed a chuckle to escape his mouth and watched through the window as a girl in a black dress dropped her luggage and hugged Obi-Wan. Quickly, Obi-Wan pushed the girl away and the two walked towards the speeder and left the city.

----------

Nyree took in the large mansion before her eyes. The huge house was made up of both wood and stone with large windows decorating the front. She could spot a vast garden that spread for acres behind the mansion. The speeder veered around the corner and pulled up into a garage that was as like an average size house. Inside, other speeders were parked along with swoop bikes and even a small fighter ship.

Hopping out of the driver's seat, Obi-Wan beckoned with his hand, "Come on."

The girl nodded, grabbed her small bag and followed after Obi-Wan. She stopped dead in her tracks when the pair entered into the lobby.

"Aw, Master Obi-Wan. It is good to see that you have returned safely home," spoke Kaede, walking up to join the pair in the lobby.

"Kaede, it's so good to see you again," Obi-Wan shook hands with the elderly man and then embraced him in a hug.

Kaede laughed and pulled back, regarding Nyree, "I see we have a guest."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Actually, Nyree just started working here. Can you show her around, while I get unpacked?"

"Of course," bowed Kaede. The older man motioned for Nyree to follow him to the servant quarters.

Nyree bowed quickly at Obi-Wan and hurried to join Kaede. Obi-Wan's smile disappeared as Nyree and Kaede round the corner. His whole happy attitude vaporized into the air and was replaced by a dark look over his features. Walking up the stairs towards his room, Obi-Wan opened his mind to the Force and his bond with Xanatos. He felt the Dark Side flood his mind, but it did not drown the boy. Instead, Obi-Wan allowed himself to float upon the dark waves trying to feel the source of the problem.

"_Xanatos?"_

"_Get out of my mind, Obi-Wan."_

"_But something is bothering you? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Please, Xan, don't push me away."_

"_Don't start going Jedi on me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'll tell you later on tonight."_

With that said, Xanatos closed his end of their bond, leaving Obi-Wan wading in the shallow pool of dark energy. Slamming shut his bedroom, Obi-Wan burned away the dark energy by opening up fully to Saterin Force level. The Dark Side vaporized, leaving pure white anger in its' place. Turning the shower on full blast, Obi-Wan watched the steam begin to cloud the mirror. When the mirror was completely covered, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, stretched out his hand and let the Force guide his finger. Sensing his finger stop, Obi-Wan looked to see at the word that was written on the mirror. The bright anger dimmed to a dull glow and the numbing cold of depression sank onto Obi-Wan's shoulders. Written on the mirror was the word of the single planet that he wished he never had to return to, "Badamoor."

------------------

A/N: Once again, sorry this took forever to write. Stupid midterms. But next week, I'm on SPRING BREAK VACATION, oh yes! I'll be visiting some relatives, so I don't know when I'll be able to pop in a chapter. I will try and update though. I don't want to leaves you guys on a cliffy. Well, take care until then and please be patient. It will get really good soon, hehehe, I had a nice, juicy idea hit me when I finished this chapter.


	13. A Hidden Agenda

Disclaimer: Oh I wish, but no, George and Jude are the rightful owners, so don't sue me.

A/N: Well, here is another wonderful chapter in this delightful story. The plot thickens, new people arise and Obi-Wan goes to face past haunts. Oh yes, if the Star Wars existed I would so be kicked out the Jedi Order and become a Sith…maybe join Xanatos on his little revenge crusade.

**Ch. 13: A Hidden Agenda**

Obi-Wan sat upon his stool, staring out the window watching the sun sink into the horizon painting rays of gold, orange and red merging into shades of purple and blue. Even after four years, the sight never grew old and helped the boy calm his raging emotions. Numb eyes broke their gaze and dropped down to look upon the sliver metallic shining of a pair of vibro scissors. He was returning to Badamoor, the place where he had changed forever: his birth and his death in one shortcoming. And the urge to look decent overcame him, without any reason, he had decided to cut his hair. But all he had done in the six hours in between was pulling out the scissors and watching the sunset. A small knock on the door behind him echoed in room, being the only noise other than the clock.

"Come in."

He heard the slightly banging of an elbow against the door as the person tried to lower the door handle to enter the room. The door opened slightly. The sound of a foot, a tray rattling and swishing of the clothes to place the foot in between the door and the frame entered his room. But the person was too a fraction too slow. Sensing this and wishing to avoid the spilling of the contents that was his dinner, Obi-Wan raised his wrist slightly and with a sharp twist the door opened fully. Nyree stumbled into the room, but thankfully none of the contents spilled off the tray.

Regaining her composure, Nyree carried the tray to a little table, next to Obi-Wan. "Sir, your dinner."

Nyree placed the tray down and stared at the boy next to her. Whatever had happened since the two had arrived; Obi-Wan had taken a 180-degree turn in attitude. She didn't need the Force to tell her that, it was just simple body posture and aura. Shifting her feet, Nyree bowed slightly at Obi-Wan and turned to leave.

"Nyree, do you know how to cut hair?"

Obi-Wan's dull voice stopped Nyree in her tracks. Something in the boy's voice made him sound like a child needing rescuing from a nightmare.

"Yes, sir."

"You can call me Obi-Wan or Kenobi, Nyree. Since I'm the one who found you and you are my personal property, I'm not allowing any formal title between us, except during formal parties or outings. Does that make sense?" Obi-Wan continued to stare down at the scissors, his face void of emotions.

"Yes si…Kenobi."

"Good, now do you know how to cut hair?"

This time, Obi-Wan's voice was stronger, stern with command. Nyree turned to face Obi-Wan's back, "Yes."

Obi-Wan raised his scissors, "Can you cut my hair? I would like it short, but not buzzed cut, a few bangs hanging down."

"Yes, Kenobi," answered Nyree as she walked forward and grabbed the scissors. Not wanting why her boss could not cut his own hair, Nyree took in a deep breath and cut off the ponytail.

Snip.

_13-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi slammed into the wall and crouched onto the floor. His hand wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. The guard threw a shovel at the boy's feet, covering the brown tunics in dirt. Stormy dark blue eyes narrowed into sharp, cold shards._

Snip, snip.

_Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the circle. Guards were cheering the boy and the alien miner Pindar. The rest of the miners stood off to the side, shaking their heads and muttering bets and hopes that burned away a few minutes later. The Pindar rushed at the boy, sending his rubbery arms to wrap around the boy's neck. Obi-Wan dashed forward to meet the Pindar and, with the force of his body, sent his body into the chest of the alien. After a few minutes of wrestling, the all-out fight ended with Obi-Wan standing shakily before the broken body of the Pindar_.

The brushing of fingertip replaced by cold metal against hot skin…a slow, agonizing snip.

_A young body crashed before the feet of the man he most despised, besides Xanatos. The guard spit upon the boy's dirty mass of hair. The captain always taunted the boy with lost dreams of hope, living past five years, seeing daylight again and that the only one who held the power to help the boy escape from this nightmare was him. The captain loved to talk to the boy about the ways he would kill him or just any other miner that stood in his way of gaining full control and wiping Xanatos out of the picture. Oh yes, that day Obi-Wan learned countless ways to murder someone, but he knew that the most_ _favorite of the captain was gassing a chamber and watching the miners fighting to escape only to later on squirm on the ground as death walked through the tunnel, adding souls to her collection. The captain leaned over and ran his slimly hand dripping with grease from the meat over the boy's ear to tuck in the strands of hair behind it. Obi-Wan shot his arm out and squeezed as hard as he could. Nothing ever felt more pleasurable_.

"Obi-Wan!"

Nyree's scream awoke the teenager from his memories. Turning his head, Obi-Wan immediately let go of Nyree's wrist. Lowering his hand, the boy watched as Nyree rubbed her wrist, the outline of his hand still present in red against her skin. He must have been squeezing a long time and to the point of breaking her wrist, yet Obi-Wan had not noticed at all. Looking up in the mirror, he took in the short hair and the bangs that dangled slightly over his eyebrows.

"That's good. Thank you," replied Obi-Wan automatically. He felt terrible for hurting Nyree. She didn't deserve it at all; she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, even though a part of him wanted to apologize, the words just couldn't form in his mouth.

Nyree bowed and left the room, holding her injured wrist. Obi-Wan didn't even hear the door close, as he pulled the food dish in front of him, picked up the spoon and started to eat the soup.

Nyree made her way down the stairs, rubbing the strained wrist. All she had done was cut his hair and when she brushed against his ear, Obi-Wan's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She just stood there in shock, but when Obi-Wan started to squeeze her wrist fear blossomed in her mind. Nyree had tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. She addressed the teenager formally, but he still wouldn't let go. Only when she had called him Obi-Wan, did her voice reach him and the grip loosened.

"Nyree, go pick up Xanatos' tea tray," called Fri, the sister of the head cook, from the entrance of the kitchen.

The young woman nodded and made her way towards the study. She hadn't even heard the master of the house Xanatos enter. She was too busy with Obi-Wan. Had she really stayed up there that long? Knocking the door, Nyree waited until she heard a dark voice allow her entrance. Opening the door, she bowed slightly at the man who sat in a large chair, watching the fire dance within the fireplace. Reaching the table, Nyree lifted the tray, but her injured wrist gave out and the tray fell towards the floor. But Xanatos' fast reaction caught the tray before it fell. Nyree froze. Xanatos rose from his chair and placed the tray back on the table.

Reaching out and gently grabbing her injured wrist, Xanatos began to rub injured area, "What happened up there?"

"Nothing, Master Xanatos."

"Don't lie. I know Obi-Wan very well to know when he is a bad mood. Now, what happened?" Xanatos spoke the girl in a caring voice, his light blue eyes watching his fingers trace over the red marks that outlined Obi-Wan's hand.

Nyree swallowed, "I was cutting Master Kenobi's hair when his arm shot out and he began squeezing my wrist. When I thought he was going to break it, he let go and told me to leave."

Xanatos nodded, his fingers now gliding over her forearm. Nyree didn't like the look in his eyes and unconsciously took a step back. But Xanatos grabbed her other wrist and began to squeeze. His once gentle eyes now were chipped ice and a dark look encompassed his face.

"Tell me the truth, Nyree. And trust me; I'll know it when you lie. How did you escape the killing wrath of the Sith? And how did you avoid the Jedi?" snarled Xanatos, "No one is that lucky without training from the Force."

Taking in a shaky breath, Nyree harden her eyes and repressed the fear that arose in her body, "The truth is only for the ears of the pure bred Dark One."

Xanatos tilted his head, taking in this new aura of Nyree. Her calm, confident voice was the exact opposite of the frightened girl that walked in here and the cheerful, hard-working girl Obi-Wan described.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But do not worry," continued Nyree with a quick yank breaking free of Xanatos' grip, "You will hear the truth when such games are no longer needed. Now excuse me." With that said Nyree grabbed the tray with her one uninjured hand and walked out of the study.

Xanatos watched Nyree's back, taking in everything about the girl. The way she moved reminded him of someone with a royal grace about them, but at the same time a harden warrior. "_Interesting."_

A/N: You guys are probably not gonna like me, how I am stalling for Obi-Wan's return to Badamoor. But, I wanted to sneak this little snippet in to build the tension and add more to Nyree's character. I promise though, that in the next chapter Obi-Wan and Xanatos will set foot once again on the platform that started it all. And who knows, I might throw in a returnee or a familiar character into the mix.


	14. Justice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry it took a little long, but I was on break and for some reason my cousin's computer wouldn't let me download my chapters onto Fanfiction. But I was working on the chapters and saving them to my floppy disk. Well, shall we get started;)

-------------

**Ch. 14 Justice**

"He went mad, Boss! The captain just decided to torch all the sick miners in the medical bay. There's been rumors that he's been going crazy these past years, but there was no sound proof till now," spoke the guard at a fast pace. The guard was twitching and his black eyes were darting across the room, never focusing on the two occupants before him.

"You can go," commanded Xanatos.

The guard bowed his head and bolted out of the small office, its only furniture three chairs. Xanatos stared at the empty chair before him. Crossing his arms, the President of Offworld leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs.

"We've heard the same story from twenty different miners and guards. The facility somehow got wind of a sickness and half of the miners died or fell ill," summarized Xanatos, his fingers rubbing along his lips in a thoughtful manner.

"In one perspective, the captain did a right thing, burning the sick. He stopped the spreading of the disease and prevented any more miners from getting lost," pointed out Obi-Wan, his voice void of any emotion.

Xanatos nodded and rose from the chair, staring down at Obi-Wan. The boy was completely dressed in black. His ginger hair seemed a shade darker and the stormy eyes were still.

Obi-Wan stood up and continued, "But, there was a cure for the disease on this facility brought in the day before the fire. So, there is no excuse for the captain to carry out such an act."

Xanatos smirked, "I think I shall let you carry out the rest of the investigation, Obi-Wan."

A brief flicker of confusion dashed across Obi-Wan's features, "What?"

"I think you're ready," smiled Xanatos as he walked out of the office, followed closely by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan frowned, "I'll do it. But how do you know that I won't go overboard. I mean we are talking about the same captain that pulled the tunnel stunt."

Xanatos smirked at Obi-Wan, "Because I trust you. Besides, I think it's about time you moved beyond your internship stature."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to make his way to the remains of the medical center as Xanatos searched for the mad captain. Everywhere he turned, memories of his brief time flashed before his eyes, bringing forth a pain he thought was healed. Walking briskly now, Obi-Wan paused before the entrance of the charcoal remains of the medical center. Only a few beds remained and were twisted beyond recognition. The few skeletons that remained were removed yesterday, so all the remained were the charcoal remains of miners, doctors and guards.

Stepping into the room, Obi-Wan couldn't help but tense as his step crunched beneath him. Swallowing, the teenager walked around the room looking for anything that would lock the man behind bars, or even better yet death. Obi-Wan stopped in front of one bed and smiled. This was where he awoke and found Xanatos hovering over him, telling him that he had died for a couple seconds. He was foolish child, letting fear and uncertainty determine his actions. Only by being dead for those couple of seconds was he able to transcend the mental boundaries of the Jedi and enter those of the Saterine. It was in those vital seconds where Austral was able to make contact and help the lost boy on his path. Reaching out, Obi-Wan ran his fingers along the twisted metal foot post. He knew now why Xanatos placed him in charge. This was the only way he could finally put to rest past demons and fully take a step forward without any more fears plaguing his mind.

A glitter of shining metal caught Obi-Wan's eye. Making his way to the side of the bed, the teenager knelt down and dusted the ashes away. A chip had somehow survived the fire. Pulling out his communicator, Obi-Wan plugged in the chip and opened its contents. A smile blossomed on his face.

"Bingo."

-An hour later-

The accused captain shifted his shoulders, trying to get in a comfortable position with his hands handcuffed behind him. Pale yellow eyes studied the young man before him.

"You look familiar," huffed the captain.

Obi-Wan grinned, "Really? From what I hear you don't pay much attention to the miners and their appearances."

"Oh, well, you know, one must stay a certain distance away. It's in the rule book."

"Is it?" mocked Obi-Wan, "Is burning a medical center, dumping medical supplies and killing not only miners but doctors and guards part of the safety procedure in this rule book?"

The captain laughed, "I like your humor kid-"

Obi-Wan took a step forward so he was face to face with the captain, "I'm not being funny, captain. Now, why did you do it? Was it because you thought that would save the rest of the facility from the disease?" Obi-Wan's eyes studied the captain's face.

"Yeah, that's it. Couldn't have said it better myself," laughed the captain.

Obi-Wan let out a short laugh and backed away from the captain. Raising his hand, Obi-Wan pressed a button on his remote. The screen before him turned on revealing the face of a deceased lieutenant who fell to the disease.

"This is my confession. The Capt is going mad. Ever since that massacre in the first tunnel four years ago, he's never been the same. The elevator could have been fixed, but the captain decided to kill them all by filling the tunnel with poison. He just sat there, with a big grin on his as the miners died. Most of us who were witness to it were either killed later on by the captain or committed suicide. I am the last one who can voice this horror. I've earned the captain's trust by partaking in more of these small massacres, but now I know that I must bring to light this horror before I die. I know how the Capt thinks, he would rather watch us die than deliver us the medicine. He wants to be a god…an immortal." The sick lieutenant begins to chock on his tears and then a roar of fire reaches the sound microphone. The screen shows the lieutenant with his last strength bending over the bed to protect the chip and then there is darkness.

The audience jumps to their feet, yelling at the captain. Obi-Wan wanted to smile but knew he had to remain neutral.

"I guess killing a lieutenant that was liked by all was a bad move on your court, Captain."

The captain growled and with a massive burst of rage and adrenaline, broke free from his handcuffs. Quickly, grabbing the blaster of the guard next to him, the captain fired at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dodged the blast but looked up in time to see the captain dashing out of the room.

"OBI-WAN, GET UP HERE NOW!" yelled Xanatos over the railing two levels above. Obi-Wan bolted up the stairs and the two rogue Jedi ran down the hallway. When Obi-Wan was close behind, Xanatos continued, "This was planned from the beginning. Someone had planted the disease and then later on supplied the antidote meaning-"

"That they knew we would come," finished Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Here, you might need this," yelled Xanatos as he tossed Obi-Wan a metal cylinder. Obi-Wan looked down at it and smiled. It had been awhile since he was able to fight with a lightsaber. He only used it during sparring sessions with Xanatos and never carried it with him because it attracts too much attention. He had rebuilt it after a year with Xanatos in the same design of his first saber. But this time it was a little more lightweight and the crystal inside was able to correspond with his Saterin Force Signature, requiring no ignition button.

Xanatos kicked down the door and bolted onto the roof. The two skidded to a halt just as Obi-Wan watched a dark creature cut the captain into pieces.

"_That's him. Be careful. This might be the same planning that got the Morgs killed_," warned Xanatos through their bond.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly as he made his way to stand by Xanatos' side. The moon decided to peek out from its blanket of clouds to reveal the creature's face beneath the dark hood. Black tattoos snaked across the red foreground, yellow eyes gleamed with a predatory gaze and one could barely make out the horns that lay underneath the cloak. Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly and he felt his lightsaber begin to fall out of his grasp.

"_Apprentice, focus_!"

At the harsh tone from Xanatos, Obi-Wan shook away his surprise and gripped his saber.

"Jedi," hissed the creature.

Xanatos smirked, taking a step forward, igniting his red lightsaber, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not Jedi. We won't be as easy to get rid like the Morgs were."

Xanatos confident tone seemed to enrage the creature who ignited his double lightsaber and lunged at the pair. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber with a flicker of his Force signature and blue blade shimmered to life. He swung his saber low, blocking one end of the creature's swing while Xanatos swung up high, blocking a blow that would have decapitated him.

"_This won't be easy if we fight him alone_," thought the boy, "_Xanato_s."

"_Let's show this creature what it's like to mess with two Saterine_."

"_I thought I was suppose to the cocky one_," mused Obi-Wan across the now opened bond. He could feel Xanatos draw upon the Dark Side and this seemed to shock the creature. Already used to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan slide his blade across the red and sent a kick at his opponents chest. The creature regained its composure quickly and leapt over the Obi-Wan's head. The boy spun to the side just as a red blade pierced the air where he had been moments ago. Xanatos moved forward, carrying out a full-frontal attack, the Dark Side powering each of his blows. Obi-Wan stood, waiting for an opening. He could feel the Dark Side radiating off of both men. The creature was about his age and fighting with ruthless vigor.

"_Sith_." The word fluttered in Obi-Wan's mind. From everything he studied from the Saterine archives about the few encounters his people had from the Sith, the descriptions fit the creature perfectly.

"_Really, why hadn't I thought about that_," growled Xanatos as he blocked a blow with such force that he had to take a step back to ground himself.

At that moment, an opening revealed itself. Obi-Wan lunged forward, twirled his saber once and slide on his knees just a red beam flew over his head. He focused the Force energy upon his elbow and sent it crashing into the Sith's stomach. The creature gasp and Obi-Wan heard ribs crack. Rolling right as Xanatos leapt to the left, Obi-Wan raised his blade, cutting the Sith's saber in half. Xanatos sent his saber stabbing to the creature's shoulder but wasn't fast enough as the Sith sent his remaining red blade into the raven-hair man's side. Xanatos staggered backward.

"Master!" screamed Obi-Wan. He glared up at the Sith but received a kick to his face. Obi-Wan skidded a few feet away and wiped the blood away from his face. Sparing a glance at Xanatos, he could see that elder man was alive.

With a roar, the Sith lunged at Obi-Wan, his bare hands stretched out to strangle the boy, electricity sparking across his fingers. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and attached to his belt. Opening himself totally to his Saterine powers and to the bond that now had deepened even more between Xanatos and him, Obi-Wan braced for the attack. The boy raised his arms and blocked the Sith's arms. The two teenagers began a deadly dance of kicks, punches, blocks and death dealing blows. The Force crackled with energy. The Sith radiated the Dark Side while Obi-Wan crashed his own darkness along with Xanatos energy against the wave. But what was different was that while the Dark Side oozed through Obi-Wan, giving him strength; the boy never once gave into his rage. He seemed calm and confident in his blows. He had every right to be. Obi-Wan could predict the Sith's moves, but since he existed on a different level, the Sith could not sense his moves until it was too late. Obi-Wan felt the Sith begin to tire and smirked. Dropping the Dark Side, Obi-Wan drew upon the Light Side and began a vicious attack of kick and punches without a single break. The Sith snarled and in one burst of energy managed to grip Obi-Wan's forearm and send bolts of electricity up and down Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and with his free arm Force pushed the Sith away. Seeing his opportunity, the creature bolted towards his ship, jumped over the dead captain and ran into his ship, flying off into space a few seconds later.

Obi-Wan sighed and clutched his arm. He looked up to see Xanatos clutching his side wound.

"Come on, let's get to our ship."

The teenager nodded, knowing full well that Xanatos' irritated tone meant not to argue with the Dark Jedi. The two headed down the stairs, knowing that the fastest way to reach their ship was to take the docks. As the two rounded a corner, both of them halted. Obi-Wan heard the killing of a boat engine and Xanatos stiffened.

"_Qui-Gon and…_" Xanatos smirked as two Jedi jogged around the corner.

Before the pair stood Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn, both Jedi regarding the rogues with a surprised look. But the peace did not last long.

Mace took a menacing step forward, "Let me guess, you two are behind this madness here."

"Mace, maybe-"

"No, Qui-Gon. They've been in hiding for these past four years. I read about your little run in with Bant, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This time you won't escape," continued the dark-skinned Master.

Obi-Wan was about to speak, but Xanatos cut him off, "We'll see about that, Master Windu. _Obi-Wan…"_

"_I think I can fight them off for a little while. I won't be able to use that much of the Saterin power like before because this body is about to reach its max. We'll need a diversion," _whispered Obi-Wan back through their bond.

"_Then you fight and get both involved, I'll deal with the diversion," _concluded Xanatos as he leaned away from Obi-Wan and walked behind the boy, slightly limping. "Have fun, my old master. _Don't get yourself killed or captured, brat_."

Obi-Wan smirked at his nickname as he ignited Xanatos' saber, which he had grabbed when the Dark Jedi was leaning on him, placing his own on Xanatos' belt. "_Why Xan, I didn't know you cared_." With that said, Obi-Wan ran at Mace Windu, while Xanatos bolted into the mining facility.

Mace raised his purple blade and sent a high sweep swing at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon started to run after Xanatos. Obi-Wan counted the swing and with his momentum, leapt to the side and sent his feet crashing into Qui-Gon's chest. The maverick Jedi staggered backward, clutching his chest. Obi-Wan landed in a crouched position and blocked the next blows that followed Windu's attack.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Is that all the Great Jedi Master Windu has to offer? What about your infamous Vaapaad? Don't think I'm worthy enough?"

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and swung at Obi-Wan's back. But Obi-Wan sensed the moved and all three blades clashed together.

"I don't need Vaapaad, just us two against you is enough to finish the job," growled Mace.

"Obi-Wan, please don't fight us. Come back," pleaded Qui-Gon as he locked his apologetic gaze at Obi-Wan.

But the boy merely frowned, "I don't need your pity Jinn. You left me remember. You didn't want anything to do with me." Obi-Wan opened himself up to the Dark Side, allowing it to flow through his veins but never touch his heart and soul that were protected by a shield he personally built himself.

Mace narrowed his eyes and Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide. Obi-Wan saw his chance and gathering up the dark energy pushed forward, breaking through the three interlocked sabers and jumped onto a stack of boxes before flipping upward. Mace ran over to the boxes and peered up just in time to see Obi-Wan's back of his tunic dart away.

"He's on the upper level, Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon?" Mace stared hard at his friend. The two had been traveling together for the past four years. They never knew when or where they might run into Obi-Wan Kenobi and neither would stand a chance once Kenobi accessed his ancestral power.

Qui-Gon looked at the space where Obi-Wan stood only a few seconds ago. He was first overwhelmed with joy that the boy was alive and well. That maybe it was time for him to return back to the temple. But when he saw the way that Xanatos leaned against the boy and how the two seemed to communicate without a word spoken had scared him. But what almost gave him a heart attack was when Obi-Wan, a child full of light, embraced the Dark Side.

He could hear in his head Mace's words that were spoken four years ago, "_It has only been five months, Qui-Gon. Yes, the boy would still be loyal. But think, five years from now, fifteen years under Xanatos' influence, do you think the boy will still remain in the light, will still side with the Jedi?"_

The Jedi Master felt sick to his stomach as Obi-Wan's last conversation with him echoed in his mind, "_I'm staying with Xanatos till I am ready…till the Jedi are ready for my return. So, please, don't wait for me and wallow in despair. I'm happy with my life now_."

"_Are you truly happy, Obi-Wan, with the creature that you have become? I kept my end of the bargain, I've been happy these past four years waiting for this person you speak of_," moaned Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon! We must capture them!" beckoned Mace.

Qui-Gon nodded and followed his friend into the facility. Xanatos limped back to his temporary office.

"Time for a diversion," muttered the Dark Jedi as he palmed open a secret computer pad and punched in the evacuation code. The alarms blared to life as guards and miners started to scatter around looking for the nearest exist. Cloaking himself, the Dark Jedi made his way to his ship, where he soon spotted Obi-Wan bolting out of an exit, forcing locking the door behind with a wave of his uninjured arm to keep the wild mob inside.

Obi-Wan ran up to the ramp, closing it right behind him.

"I've set the coordinates already. Ready?" asked Xanatos as he regarded the panting boy next to him, dripping with sweat.

Obi-Wan nodded and soon after the ship blasted off into space and back to Telos.

-------------

A/N: Oh man, am I tired now. At first I was just planning on having a trial, but then I was like "Nah, let's add some action," hence the introduction of Maul. But then my imagination is like "Let's add some angst/action" thus leading to the brief fight of Obi-Wan, Mace and Qui-Gon. Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations. Till next time.


	15. You are ready

Disclaimer: Mesa no owna Star Wars, so nosa suea mesa

A/N: Thanks for holding out, you guys. This chapter had been brewing in the back of my mind all week and I finally get the time to type it out! Glad you all enjoyed the two lightsaber duels. Don't worry there will be more! And maybe another fight between a certain pair…I won't say no more.

**Ch. 15 You are ready**

Obi-Wan finished tying a temporary bandage over his burn wound. The ship was racing towards Telos and would soon arrive at the planet in about two hours. The 17-year-old turned to face his companion. Xanatos was sitting straight up in his seat, biting his lower lip while he applied bacta to his stab wound. The Dark Jedi would need to go into the tank when they arrived at home to completely heal the wound.

Xanatos shut his eyes and hissed as he leaned back into the chair. Peeking out the corner of his right eye, the man muttered, "What are you looking at?"

Obi-Wan grinned as his eyes darted to the floor. "You called me Apprentice."

"And you called me Master," retorted Xanatos.

"It was a slip of the tongue," frowned Obi-Wan.

Xanatos smirked and looked at Obi-Wan with a playful glint in his eyes, "So was mine."

Obi-Wan sighed with exasperation and turned to look out the window. The stars streaked by and blended in with each other.

"Kenobi…Obi-Wan, we probably just called each other that because I've been training you for the past four years. And the only bond that exists between us is that of an almost brotherly-" explained Xanatos.

But Obi-Wan interrupted him, "Don't go into denial, Xanatos. You sense it as well as I can, that our bond is now on a different level now…that of a master and apprentice."

Xanatos narrowed his eyes at the boy, who turned his back on him. The cocky boy was not the one talking; it was the Saterin in him that spoke those words in such a cold tone.

Wanting to change the topic of the conversation, Xanatos laughed, "Well then, as your first act as my apprentice, you can attend the senator's ball in one week on Telos while your master deserves a nice, needed break."

The expression was priceless on Obi-Wan's face. One minute he was sullen, looking out the window; the next he is in front of Xanatos, face alight with anger.

"Xan, you've gotta be kidding me! You know how much I hate balls. All those girls swooning over me, tearing at my clothes, then their jealous boyfriends giving me death threats and next thing I know is that I'm waking up with a pounding headache the next day."

Xanatos evoked a pout and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulders, "Too bad, so sad, Obi-Wan. But every apprentice has to follow their master's orders."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Fine, but it is only because you are injured." Backing away, the boy muttered incoherent words, plopped down on his seat and started to mediate.

Xanatos narrowed his eyes, "You're meditating?"

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes tighter and frowned, "I'm going to need every once of strength, and so I'm starting to reserve my power, master."

Xanatos couldn't help but laugh as Obi-Wan sneered his new title. He wanted to go to the ball now and see the boy try to outrun a group of screaming fan girls. But there was a reason why Obi-Wan had to go alone. Many of his co-workers, business associates and government officials were beginning to think that Obi-Wan's internship position as a cover-up for something else. The only way to salvage his stature was for Obi-Wan to attend the ball without being at Xanatos side.

Getting up, Xanatos left the room and walked into the small lobby where a bed was stationed at the side. Groaning slightly, Xanatos clutched at his wound while he slowly lay down on the bed. Closing his eyes, the Dark Jedi welcomed the precious darkness.

-----

_He found himself standing in the doorway of Council Chambers. Dark clouds loomed outside, but nothing could compare to the heavy tension that filled the room. The scene was familiar, but once in awhile in his searching, a new part of the vision revealed itself to him. The Sith with blond hair towered over a group of children, that were still very hard to make out. But their whimpering and tiny voices were enough proof. Obi-Wan stood across from the Sith. The boy looked older, not in just physical but everything about him told that he had seen too much, lived through too many ordeals. Fear was emanating off of him and clashed with the rage of the Sith._

_Again he heard the words being screamed with heart retching emotion._

"_NO! ANAKIN! Please! Don't hurt them please, they're only children!"_

_But Obi-Wan's pleas fell upon deaf ears. The Sith inched forward and raised his saber towards a girl. Obi-Wan lunged forward and the scene burst into flames and he found himself being pushed like a leaf into the darkness once more._

Xanatos blinked open his eyes. Harsh sunlight trickled through his window. Moaning, he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. How many times did he relive that one dream that snuck past Obi-Wan's mind and into his? How did such a transaction occur anyway? Sadly, this time nothing new was—

The Dark Jedi jerked upward, eyes blazing. The girl! It was the first time he had been able to clearly make out one of the children. For the briefest second he saw her deep brown eyes with the faintest hint of blue streaks. Along with those eyes, he felt fear spring forth from the child, and an aura that he sensed and reminded him of someone.

"That's strange. That much fear erupting from her…it would almost seem that she was calm before, but once the Sith…this Anakin person attacked…no that's not when I sensed it. Her fear became apparent when…" Xanatos broke his train of thought when he heard laughter coming from the garden.

Tossing the covers to the side, the man made his way to the windows and parted the curtains. Down below, Obi-Wan and Nyree were cleaning a pair of hedgers. Nyree had a big smear of grease of her cheek. Obi-Wan laughed she tried to wipe off the grease. Throwing her hands in the air, droplets of soap water splashed onto Obi-Wan. The boy moaned but then grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it all over Nyree. The servant sputtered out the dirty water, cursing in every language she knew of on how to get back at the ex-Jedi. But Obi-Wan grinned despite the threat and leaned over, wiping excess water, muck and grease with a clean towel from Nyree's face. Xanatos narrowed his eyes as he watched Obi-Wan move the towel in a delicate way as if not to hurt Nyree…almost in a loving way.

Eyes widen in shock as the Dark Side began to seep into his body in response to this new developing relationship between the two. Using the Force quickly to avoid detection from Obi-Wan, Xanatos brushed against Nyree's aura. Letting the curtain drop, Xanatos bolted out of his room. Nyree's aura was the similar to the girl's aura…too similar. And he had a bad feeling that that girl was the reason for Obi-Wan's fear and maybe his downfall.

Nyree let Obi-Wan wipe away the dirt from her face. In the past three days, the two had grown close, which had surprised the household but not the two teenagers. When Obi-Wan and Kaede placed the unconscious Xanatos into a bacta tank, Nyree waited patiently in Obi-Wan's room to attend to his wounds. She saw how he had avoided using his bandaged hand and figured that the wound must serious. Obi-Wan was surprised to see Nyree waiting for him, but didn't object to her treating his burn. The electricity had not only scorched and scarred his skin, but had damaged nerves and muscle as well. The scar, thankfully with the help of bacta and Nyree's healing, was about three inches long and ran diagonally on his forearm. The bottom of the scar was a straight line but above the skin formed tiny peaks, almost like a mountain range.

For the past two days, Obi-Wan used one arm and focused all his energy on healing his damaged nerves and muscles at the same time, destroying the left behind traces of the Sith's energy out of his system. In his weakened state, Nyree had aided Obi-Wan in almost of all his activities, such as cleaning, looking over paper work and at night trying to find out where the second to last Saterin chip was on Dathamor. Today was the first time Obi-Wan had gone outside and decided for a change to help Nyree catch up on her chores. They had talked about everything, except for their past, but the two didn't seem to mind. They were content with each other's company, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I think I'm just making things worse," joked Obi-Wan as he started to turn to rinse out the dirty towel.

Nyree sighed, "And how could you manage to pull that off?"

Obi-Wan laughed. Nyree was a total mystery to him, but he liked a mystery. To the strangers, she was this shy woman and around the rest of the servants she seemed friendly, respectful and eager to help out where she could. But when the two were alone, it seemed like Nyree transformed into this outgoing, joking girl who would be random one second and then say something wise beyond her age.

Obi-Wan was rinsing out the towel, when he noticed out the corner of his eye Nyree's hand inching carefully to the hose.

"_So that is how she's going to get her revenge_," mused Obi-Wan.

Nyree had almost reached the hose when the balcony door flung open and an exasperated Xanatos bolted into the garden.

Obi-Wan grinned and rose to his feet, "Well, look who decided to get out of his room."

Xanatos stopped before the pair, "Obi-Wan you're leaving for Dathamor right now."

"What?" questioned the boy, confusion on his face.

"You are going to Dathamor to find the chip. You may stay there as long as you want."

Obi-Wan frowned. Crossing his arms, the boy asked in a stern tone, "What's going on, Xan? I'm staying here remember. I have to attend the senator's ball. I can' t leave."

Xanatos sighed, "Forget about the ball-"

"You don't think I know Xan. I know that if I don't attend this ball, my reputation will be under fire and everything that I worked for these past years will be for nothing. I'm not leaving. Now what's the reason for this?" "_Xan, please…_"

The Dark Jedi furrowed his brow at the use of their bond. His eyes traveled to Nyree and her frozen position, hand hovering over the hose. Dark blue eyes narrowed into slits and anger began to rise in him. He hated to admit it but he would protect Obi-Wan from this girl. Not only was Obi-Wan the perfect candidate to be his partner in Offworld, and not because the boy was accessing the Dark Side, but because he had wormed his way into Xanatos' heart. Xanatos was the one who had to punish the boy when he had done something stupid. He was the one who had taunted the child to do things that the boy had not wanted to do. He was the one who would wake-up in the middle of the night and run to Obi-Wan's room to comfort the boy when a nightmare or vision occurred. The two had first started off with a business relationship, and while that was still present, a brotherly and now master and apprentice relationship was blooming within their minds.

Obi-Wan darted his gaze to Nyree then back to Xanatos. Whatever was bothering Xanatos had to do something with Nyree. Something in him made Obi-Wan harden his gaze and stand between the Dark Jedi and the girl.

"Xanatos."

The older man locked gazes with Obi-Wan and saw the determination set in those sea-colored eyes. Another reason why he wouldn't let Obi-Wan fall; the boy remained a true Jedi at heart despite using the Dark Side as a tool and all the horrors he had seen out here in the galaxy.

"I want you to get rid of the girl."

Obi-Wan soaked in Xanatos' cold statement and responded in the same manner, "No."

Xanatos' fingers flinched slightly, wishing to draw out his saber. He would fight Obi-Wan if he had to protect him, the irony of it all. Maybe the brat was right in assuming that a great flaw in the Saterins was their short sightedness.

Xanatos continued, "She cannot be trusted, Obi-Wan. I had a vision…and let's just say it didn't end well."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "So what if it was a vision, the future is always in motion."

"Boy, she can't be trusted," hissed Xanatos as he took a step forward.

"Give me one good reason."

"In my vision, you were frightened, more than anything we've worked through."

"Xanatos, I have faced all my fears, my greatest fear back there on Badamoor. I thought I was going to lose you, a person whom I hated at first but now regard as my brother. But, I faced and conquered it. I know there might be other fears that I will grow into because it is part of human nature to feel fear, but I won't let it consume me to the point that I will fall," spoke Obi-Wan with a calm look on his face.

Xanatos clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I don't care. If you think you can just dismiss this and say that fear won't consume you, then you are a fool. No one can ever fully control their emotions and the people think they can are arrogant."

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to face Nyree, who just sat on the ground watching the two. "You've always wanted me to open up to women and when I do-"

"The truth is only for the ears of the pure bred. That is what she said to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nyree is not all of what she seems to be. She talks about the Sith that you saw in your nightmare…the same one we fought on Badamoor. That is too much coincidence," yelled Xanatos.

If the words reached Obi-Wan, the boy only continued to stare at Nyree. After what seemed like forever, Obi-Wan turned and walked back to the house. Kaede opened the door and announced that lunch was ready and he was pleased to see Master Xanatos awake after three days. But, Xanatos ignored the old man's comment and watched Nyree resume cleaning the hedgers like a predator stalking his prey.

-Later that night-

Obi-Wan crashed onto his bed, his mind in turmoil. Fists clenched the sheets and despair began to seep onto his face. He had trusted her, started to like her but those words.

"_The truth is only for the ears of the pure bred."_

The pure bred was him, no question about it. The title was reserved for him and there was only one group of people who had called him that, the Dathamor witches. In their eyes, he was only left who could understand and use the Force at the Saterin level, making him 'pure' in their terms. But if Nyree was a witch then how come he couldn't sense her? Why was she out here away from her clan?

Obi-Wan moaned, rolling over, stuffing his face into his pillow. He wanted to scream out all his mixed emotions. The Dathamor witches hated him and he hated them back. Every time he visited, the witches loved to taunt him to the point where he would almost lash out with the Dark Side to make them stop. He knew it was all a test to see if he was worthy enough to own the chip, but it seemed never enough. The elders would drill him with unanswerable questions and every time he answered or didn't answer, they would laugh at his stupidity. He was getting tired of their games and maps that lead to nowhere.

Opening himself up to the Force completely, not giving a care if any Jedi in the vicinity could sense him, Obi-Wan allowed his emotions to wash away with the current and become a blank slate. Everything on the planet glowed in the back of his mind. He could sense a woman on the opposite side of the planet beam in joy as she gave birth. He could sense a man's anger erupt as he heard news about his wife's sickness. He could feel Kaede and Fin feel content with each other over a game of cards. He could feel Xanatos' brooding nature to catch up on his work as if it was his own. Squeezing his eyes, Obi-Wan tried to push away the feeling of Nyree's fear as she stopped in front of his room.

Without knocking, Nyree opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door quietly behind her, the girl moved to be in front of the bed and kneeled.

Her face looking down at the ground, Nyree whispered, "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, forgive me for my deceptions."

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

Nyree continued, "I am from a remote clan village up in the highlands of Dathamor's southern region. We had heard of a talk of a young man's visits to the planet looking for the lost long chip of the Saterin. The elders talked amongst each other, for your presence along with the dark beings seemed to be odd. After your third visit, the elders of my village decided to take action. They sent me to the Morgs to work for them, for the elders had seen their deaths at the hands of one of the dark beings. I was sent because despite my family being in touch with the Force, I cannot access it. I have such a low Force presence that sometimes if I try hard enough, I can make myself invisible to the Jedi and Dark Beings. My mission was to research you and find anything about the dark being.

Before I came back, the elders told me to find a way to enter your world and see if you are worthy enough…ready to accept the Saterin chip."

Obi-Wan lifted his head slightly, "_Is she saying what I hope she's going to confirm?_"

Nyree bowed even further, "I am Priestess Nyree DeVorin of the Dark Goddess of the Underworld and Keeper of the Saterin Ways. From what I can see and feel, you have been tempted by the Darkness and fought with purity against the dark being. And when you heard of your old title, you did not retort in rage. You have changed, even if you do not sense it yet. While you and I were researching, you were no longer obsessed with the chip. It was as if a burden was lifted off your shoulders when you returned back from Badamoor. You are ready."

With that said, Nyree rose up, bowed once more at Obi-Wan and left the room. Obi-Wan followed her presence. Nyree walked down the stairs and entered into the room, where Xanatos was. He sensed the older man's anger begins to flare, but something must have been said for the anger was repressed.

Not wanting to pry, Obi-Wan closed his connection with the Force and lifted himself off of the pillows. Looking over his shoulder, the boy looked at where Nyree was bowing before him just a few minutes ago. On the floor where Nyree had folded her hands beneath her was a small package. Sliding off of the bed, Obi-Wan walked over and picked up the package. It was wrapped in a dry parchment. Opening it carefully, Obi-Wan almost dropped the object that was inside. In his hand was the real Saterin chip, the same markings covering the sides in the same sentences that he had read on every other chip.

For the one who seeks the truth of the dead

May his strength not blind him

May his wisdom not be judgmental

May his knowledge make him not arrogant

For all our faith rests on his young shoulders.

----------

A/N: I finally finished it. I would write a couple sentences then delete because I didn't like where it was going, especially the whole Xanatos/Obi-Wan argument. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Until next time, may the force be with you.


	16. When the Light dies

A/N: I'm glad to hear that everyone likes this new Xanatos. That makes me happy because I tried to keep him like his old evil self but yet be different because of Obi-Wan's presence in his life.

**Ch. 16 When the Light dies**

Xanatos took a sip from his glass of Alderaan wine. The warmth from the fire and the drink seeped into his bones, allowing the man to relax in the comfort of his large armchair. The last few days had taken a toll on his healing body. Ever since Nyree had visited that one night to tell him the real truth why she was there, the girl ignored him at all possibilities. The servant mainly workedin the garden, only coming in for dinner and sleep. He still didn't trust her. She was a Dathamor witch. So what if she wasn't that highly tuned in the Force, she could still be a threat. Nyree did keep her identity a secret and had wormed herself into one of Xanatos' private homes. If she weren't a damn witch, she would have made an excellent spy for Offworld.

As for Obi-Wan, the boy had locked himself up in his room. Kaede, Fin and himself tried to coax Obi-Wan out of his room, but there was no answer. Even the boy had shut himself off from the Force, leaving Xanatos with a silent bond and tight shields, which he would bang against with no avail. The only proof that the teenager was alive was the empty dinner tray in the morning.

Feeling the wine taking effect on his brain, Xanatos rose from his chair, left the room and started to make his way up to his bedroom. His bed was calling him and nothing in the world sound sweeter than to lie down on his large, soft bed and sleep away the troubles of the day.

Kaede was walking down the stairs, carrying a full dinner tray. Xanatos stopped mid-way on the staircase, "Kaede?"

"I guess Master Kenobi was not hungry today, sir," whispered Kaede. The butler was worried about the boy. Heck the whole household seemed to be in this state of worry, waiting anxiously for the moment to spot a glimpse of the boy. Obi-Wan had become the life of the household. The cleaning maids loved him for his clean nature, but still rejoiced whenever he returned back from a mission and just threw his clothes around. Fin always asked for the boy's opinion whenever he had to taste test one of her new recipes and Kaede enjoyed having another opponent in his card games.

Xanatos growled softly. He had enough of this. The ball was tomorrow and Obi-Wan was slouching around. Whatever had happened, the boy needed to learn to move on then grieve when time allowed for it. Gathering up his strength, Xanatos walked up to Obi-Wan's room.

"Obi-Wan, open this door," commanded Xanatos. When there was no answer, he asked again, "Obi-Wan, come on. This is ridiculous. You haven't eaten all day; you've shut yourself off from the world, it's time to move on. Open this door."

Silence met him. Now, usually Xanatos would say that he was the type not quick to temper. But today, with all this tension in the air for the past few days was getting to him. This was not how he was going to spend his vacation.

Kicking open the door, Xanatos strode in and slammed the door, that didn't even have time to hit the wall, shut. The room was dark, the only light coming from a flickering candle. Books were strewn on the floor and the Saterin chips that Obi-Wan had collected over the years were laid out in a straight line. The chip closest to him was the chip that Xanatos had given him the first day they had landed on Telos. The last chip he recognized as the one he saw Nyree gave to Obi-Wan before they left, the chip the boy had bought at that old bookstore. Walking past the chips, Xanatos' footsteps didn't make a sound. He still needed to find the boy. A whiff of something decomposing filtered by his nose. Sniffing the air once more, he made his way to the bathroom, where the faint outline of a dying light source was flickering. Opening the door, Xanatos' breath was caught in his throat.

Before him, Obi-Wan leaned against the tile wall, wide red eyes rimmed with tears. His hands were shaking and had multitudes of scratches,some of them still bleeding. Xanatos followed the boy's gaze to the bathtub. The walls were splashed with blood, feathers, guts and water. Xanatos could barely make out the charcoal carcass ofa bird floating on the water. Holding his nose, Xanatos jerked forward and yanked Obi-Wan out of the bathroom. Tossing the non-responsive boy onto the sofa, Xanatos went back in and turned on the fan then opened all the windows in the room. How he didn't detect the smell before was strange? Unless…

Xanatos glared down at Obi-Wan, "You put a shield around the room didn't you. You kept the smell inside the bathroom to prevent detection."

Obi-Wan nodded so slightly, Xanatos had to question himself if he had imagined the boy moving his head at all.

Gritting his teeth, Xanatos slapped the boy hard on the cheek, "Snap out of it, boy. Now what happened here?"

A red mark was forming on Obi-Wan's cheek, but Xanatos didn't care. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and started to shack him.

"What in the nine Coreillan hells is wrong with you?" yelled the Dark Jedi. But Obi-Wan remained unresponsive. Moving his hands down, Xanatos squeezed hard on his forearms. "Answer me!"

Applying more pressure, Xanatos smirked as Obi-Wan screamed in pain.

"Stop!" screamed Obi-Wan in a hoarse voice, tears that were once balanced on their lids were now cascading down his cheeks.

But Xanatos didn't stop. "What happened? Tell me!" He kept applying pressure until he felt blood begin to trickle through his fingers. Looking down, Xanatos lifted his hand from Obi-Wan's forearm and took in the opened scar. The burn wound seeped rivers of blood.

Taking advantage of Xanatos' shifted focus, Obi-Wan yanked free his other forearm and clutched his wounded arm. Cradling his arm, the teenager pulled his legs up to his chest and started to rock. His blue eyes were lit with fear, not comprehending the situation around him. Xanatos took a step back, not sure what to do, but recognized the symptoms instantly. The boy was scaring him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was broken…no shattered.

-------

A/N: I am evil and I know it! A short chapter, the disaster in Obi-Wan's room…Obi-Wan himself…Don't freak out or yell at your computer, I have the next chapter all in my head and we shall find out what happened to poor, little Obi.


	17. Detached

Disclaimer: I don't own, do don't you sue. Hey that rhymes, kinda.

A/N: All these pleas…Mwhahaha! Take heed that this chapter occurs when Obi-Wan is locked in his room. This is going to be one depressing chapter too. Also, I shall try something different…I think I shall write this in first person just to add to the affect. Whenever I imagine writing this segment, it takes this first person form. If doesn't work out, let me know and I'll might rewrite it, but hopefully it will. So keep in mind that this whole chapter is through Obi-Wan's eyes.

**Ch. 17 Detached**

I see him there, standing before me shaking my cold body. His hands slide down my arms and grip like a vice. But I don't care. Xanatos doesn't understand. He doesn't care about the Saterin knowledge. He can't help me. No one can. His anger skimmers lightly across my burn and I scream in pain. The wound reacts to the Dark Side and begins to bleed. It's hungry for more dark power, for more pain.

Was that my voice? That hoarse scream begging Xanatos to stop?

I feel Xanatos let go of my arm and I break free from him. I curl myself into a ball and begin to rock. I want to sooth my aching body, mind and soul. But everything I have ever known stabs me with every movement, every thought, and every wish.

----------

I stagger across the wasteland of my mind. The crunching of shards against my bare feet, puncturing through skin, is the only sound I hear. Every time I step upon a shard, pain erupts, but not from the newest stab wound. No, it's the pain of memories from a past life. A world in which happiness reigned supreme flares briefly in the dark. And, despite the circumstances, that life felt complete. Everything felt certain, felt right.

The shard beneath my foot doesn't break. I look down, confused. I had forgotten how it felt not to walk in pain. It was a strange feeling. The shard glimmered slightly and somehow the darkness around me became darker.

It was many lifetimes ago, when Nyree gave me the chip from Dathomor. She had also sold me another chip at the bookstore and I had yet to look at it. So, feeling that the sought after chip could wait a day or two, I began deciphering the chip from the bookstore. Now the average person when they somehow manage to access this chip would only see gibberish, a form of writing from a long dead language. But for a Saterin there are more than just the words. Depending on your level of access to the Saterin knowledge, based on your bloodline, one can experience the chip to the fullest.

The Saterins somehow had invented a way for a Force-user at their level to experience the knowledge first-handedly. In every chip, I learned a different aspect of Saterin culture. With the aid of Austral's memories furthering my understanding, I began to comprehend the political, economic, educational, social systems of the Saterins. I attended fake classes to learn how to use the Force in healing. I had practiced fighting skills to defend not only me but the innocent as well. Such a learning experience tired my mind greatly and I usually needed a whole day or two to recuperate.

My eyes narrow down at the shard and it shatters into even more tiny pieces. A gust of wind howls through the air, sending the sharp particles upon my face. Tiny cuts appear on my face. I cough up blood as particles enter and cut my throat. My eyes itch but I do not dare rub them, for the shards might cut my eyes and I'll become blind. Now half blind and a damaged throat, I sprint forward to escape the whirlwind.

How far I ran, I don't know. Memories flash before my blurry eyes with each step. But I ignore them. That life wasn't mine. The boy in that life is dead. The spider spun its web and caught the boy. She had eaten him and I am all that is life of that carcass, the spirit without a body. A clinging of bells reaches my ears. A sticky substance covers my entire front area. I struggle against the web. I don't want to die! Didn't the spider enjoy the body? Does she want to devour a soul whose light has died because of what was in that last chip?

My head slams into the web and I scream once more. I find myself standing in an auditorium filled with soldiers. The general is addressing his troops before we all march to our deaths. The war…

A heavy heart sags in my chest. Please. I don't want to remember what was on that chip. But whatever force is at work won't ease my punishment for all the torment I put the Jedi through. The image merges into scenes of battles, soldiers dying, nurses trying to save the injured, families in mourning, cities collapsing and hope fading fast.

I cover my eyes in vain to hide from the images, but to no avail. Dark creatures that call themselves Sith crawl upon the planet, like parasites over a rotting corpse. They take children hostages and train them in the dark ways. Jedi continue to fight against the Saterin, unaware of what was happening elsewhere on the planet. However, the war information was just the surface of the knowledge.

Everyone wants to think that there once existed the perfect civilization. Somewhere in this vast galaxy, a race of beings did not fight amongst each other and were the epiphany of all that was good. I had begun to believe in my soul that the Saterin were this perfect race, and that is why they fell to such a horrible fate. Sure they had flaws, like not interpreting their visions correctly but no one could, not even Jedi Master Yoda.

Yet, like all beliefs, they must be crushed. I saw beyond the surface and witnessed horrors that my young mind could not handle. The Saterin were as much to blame for the rise of the Sith. I didn't know that the planet was the birthplace for such an evil being. Some of the Saterin and Jedi rogues banded together and began to form their views on how to control the darker side of the Force.

I find myself back in the room, kneeling before the chip, watching the holographic images flash before my eyes. The Force is screaming at me to be carefully but excitement is running in my blood and I ignore the warning.

I find the key and open Pandora's Box.

Sith knowledge cascades into my mind. I try to slow down the flow of the Dark knowledge but I am too young. I quickly close off all bonds with the outside to prevent the flood from going beyond me.

I'm loosing touch with reality.

I sink deeper into myself, to my last place of refuge. The shield, which I built when I started to train with Xanatos to protect my essence from the Dark Side, strains under the weight. I place all my concentration on the wall, but the Dark Side is too strong. I am merely a child; my powers are beginning to take toil on my body. I feel my entire body begin to burn as I use the full extent of my Saterin powers to hold up the shield. But the Dark Side is patient and keeps its onslaught steady. I don't know how long I was there. All I know is that I lost.

Lost to the Dark Side. I became a failure to everything and everyone. I have unleashed an evil upon the galaxy.

I find myself once again upon the web. My anger at myself flickers around me like fire and with the dark energy I break free of the web. I expect my feet to land once more on sharp shards of memories but instead I feel the slippery warmth of blood. All around me are bodies of Jedi, Sith, Saterin and birds.

My hands turn into fists. The wind returns but it echoes the chirping of the bird. That stupid bird outside my window would not stop chirping. It was the first thing that I heard when the Dark Side released its hold on me, and retreated back into the chip. All that remained of my shield was a crumpled wall and a dull flame that seemed it would go out any minute. Why wouldn't that bird stop chirping? Why was it so happy? Didn't it know about the evil in life? What was there to rejoice about?

Dark blue eyes snap open and all I remember is rage filling my body. With a flicker of my wrist, the window flies open. My eyes narrow and a dark smirk mirrors the glee in my mind when the bird flies into my room, chocking. Keeping my attention on the force chock, I lock the window then head to the bathroom. I create a powerful barrier around the chamber to keep what I'm about to do in one place. With a twitch of my fingers, the water is turned on and fills the tube with water. I tilt my head to the side and without any movements except that within my mind, I put the skills I recently learned to use and manipulate the body of the bird into painful positions. The bird shrieks, but I don't care.

Why should I be the only one to suffer my people's fate? Why should I be the one who has to relive everything just so that our ways don't die? WHY?

Bones snap and the bird shrieks even louder. But no one can hear him, just like no one can hear my pleas.

I blink. Confusion is etched on my face. Blinking is a simple, automatic motion. So why do I feel like I'm waking up from a dream. A child's laughter fills the bathroom. I look to my left and there perched on the sink is a boy who looks exactly like me. The child points a finger at the dying bird. Electricity shots from his hands and hits the bird dead center. Charred flesh fills my nostrils. The boy stops and looks at me. Yellow eyes sparkle with sick happiness.

In a harsh voice that reminds me of the Sith with horns, he speaks, "Your turn."

No.

I don't want to be like this child. I don't want to give birth to this evilness that is brewing within me. The boy narrows his yellow eyes at me and frowns. He senses my rebellion. Deep down that dull flame spreads like wildfire. But the child senses the heat and stomps down upon the fire, into nothing. A void fills me and the child once again points at the bird with a huge grin on his face.

What I do next shocks me. The scene keeps repeating in my mind with no sign of stopping. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gather my strength and focus it on the bird. The child laughs and claps his hands. If only he knew. Without a second hesitation, I grip the boy in the Force and send his body slamming into the wall above the tube. He and bird shriek as I send bolts of electricity into their bodies. I don't how to stop; I can't stop. It's too much to handle. I watch as their bodies' whither in pain and the small lick of flame that had survived the second onslaught of the Dark Side dims. My arms drop to the side and exhaustion tugs at my body. I am beyond such trivial things. I stand there and stare at my handiwork.

Is this what they wanted? Is this what Austral wanted? To have the only last heir to the Saterin power completely turn to the Dark Side? Well, I won't have either side, Dark, Light, Xanatos, Saterin, Dathamor, Sith or Jedi have me. I'm tired of living.

I stand outside my body as Xanatos pulls me out the carnage that I created. I follow like a ghost as he tries to snap me out of it. Fool, why can't he just let me go? Is it because he cares for me this deeply? Or is it because I'm his investment in killing Qui-Gon? Pain erupts in my arm, but it is not physical. I glance down at my bleeding arm then back up at the pair. Xanatos stares at my body, fear etched across his fine features. This is Xanatos' pain that I feel. His pain begins to spread from my arm throughout my body, joined by that of Kaede, Fin and the other servants of the house. Pain erupts in my heart. Nyree enters the room. She is crying, guilt flowing from her in waves.

I was too young to handle the information. I was not ready. Nyree realizes this as she takes in my rocking form. Her guilt increases, along with Xanatos'. I narrow my eyes at the man I once considered to be a brother in a different life. Why does he feel guilty? This man is such an enigma, despite the years together.

Curiosity tugs me back into my body. Maybe I'll stay awhile and try to find out why Xanatos feels guilty. As I settle back into the confines of flesh and blood, my mind grows numb and sleep slows down my rocking body. I collapse onto the floor, taking in the soft, loving forgotten touch of a human being.

---------------

A/N: Dang, I can't believe I wrote this chapter. I just let my fingers type and as I read it, I felt so bad for Obi-Wan. Here I am the author, self-questioning myself. I hope it wasn't too confusing all of a sudden switching to first person and starting out in the present, going to the past and then back to the present.


	18. Not an easy job

A/N: THANK YOU ALL for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad that the last chapter worked out in the end. I was kinda iffy in switching from a third person perspective all of a sudden to first person. But, since I wrote the chapter, taking place in Obi-Wan's mind, it seemed like the right choice. Killing Obi-Wan in the end would have been a bad decision on my part, but he lost all-purpose in life in that chapter. Hopefully, Xanatos, Nyree and the others can bring back the Obi-Wan.

**Ch. 18 Not an easy job**

Xanatos watched as Nyree tucked Obi-Wan into the bed. The three were in a guest room at the opposite side of the mansion. He wanted to get Obi-Wan as far away from his old room as possible, yet remain in a familiar location. In his experiences, Xanatos knew that the best ways to aid a broken mind was to keep the surroundings familiar, yet lock away anything that reminded the person of his horrors.

Nyree walked past Xanatos and waited for him, as he closed the door. Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly as of yet. The Dark Jedi touched their closed bond once moreand kept his attention there. If anything were to happen, he would be able to sense distress emitting from the boy, for it wouldaffect the room's aura. The two began a solemn march back to the teenager's room. Nyree quickly moved to the floor, gathered up all the chips and locked them in a cabinet along with other data that pertained to the Saterins.

Staring at the bathroom, Xanatos whispered, "Do not tell anyone of what you have seen. It will only be you and Iwho will clean up this mess."

Nyree nodded, tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "It's all my fault. I had thought that since he fought against the dark creature, he would be able to handle the information."

"Well I guess he wasn't," hissed Xanatos. "And since it is your fault, you can help me try to repair the damage that has been done to him."

Nyree shifted her gaze away from the angry man. A metallic glimmer caught her eye in area where the sink, wall and floor joined. Kneeling down, the girl pulled out a cracked chip.

"It's the chip that I gave him from Dathamor."

Xanatos looked down at the object in Nyree's hand and felt the slight ripples of the Dark Side. "Destroy it."

Nyree's eyes widen, "Why-"

Xanatos raised his hand, "Just do it!"

The girl nodded and scampered out of the room. Xanatos sighed, releasing his anger into the room. The chip was dangerous and he was surprised Obi-Wan had not sensed the danger. He thought he had trained the child better. Turning to face the tube, Xanatos began to clean, using the Force to get rid of all the evidence of the tiny massacre.

--------------------

Qui-Gon sat outside the Council Chamber, waiting for the permission to enter and talk about his latest mission. Mace had already went in and was now addressing the Council of his take on the mission to Badamoor. The Jedi had received a request from the Agriculture Crops that something was going on within the Offworld mining facilities and sensed that a cover-up was occurring. Wanting to bring the mining company's illegal dealings out in the open, the Jedi dispatched Qui-Gon and Mace to the planet. Qui-Gon had connections on the planet, but furthermore Yoda had sensed that the crisis would attract familiar faces.

And so it did. Qui-Gon tilted his head back against the wall. He could still picture Obi-Wan standing on the walkway, an injured Xanatos leaning against him. He remembered how fast Obi-Wan had moved, the glow of sabers enhancing the cold smirk on the boy's face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Jinn."

Qui-Gon moved his head forward and smiled softly, "Master, it has been awhile."

Dooku nodded as he crossed his arms, "It indeed has and it seems life has not been kind to you."

The maverick shook his head, "No it hasn't."

"It has something to do with Xanatos and Obi-Wan, am I correct?"

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "How-"

Dooku shrugged, "Every Master knows, Jinn. It's becoming the story to help Masters keep their wild Padawans in check."

Qui-Gon sunk further into the chair, "It's all my fault. I failed both of them." Looking down at the tiled floor, he continued, "I ran into Obi-Wan on my last mission. He's grown into a fine young man, but…"

"But he's fallen, following the self-destructive footsteps of Xanatos," finished Dooku as he sat down next to his former student. "Qui-Gon, you need to stop walking this dark path. For the past four years, I was actually pleased to see your old-self return. I began hearing rumors that soon the Council would have enough faith and let you go on solo missions again, without Windu lagging behind."

Qui-Gon laughed at the mental of Mace trailing behind him like a tired-out dog. "That would be nice."

Dooku smiled, "There is my Padawan. You should laugh more often, makes you look younger."

Qui-Gon glared amusingly at his old master, "What does that mean?"

Dooku patted Jinn's knee as he stood up, "It means you are getting old my friend. If that is happening, it means that I am also getting old, and I do not wish to be such."

Qui-Gon smirked, "Well then I'll try to act younger than, Master."

Dooku nodded as he walked away, "Good."

The maverick continued to watch the retreating form of his old master. He didn't know where he would be without the support of Dooku. The man had helped Qui-Gon through his first betrayal of Xanatos and once again with Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon turned to the door and saw Mace standing before him, arms crossed. His long time friend seemed upset about a decision the Council made.

"In a month's time, we are to go to Telos. There, we shall search for Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him back to the Jedi Temple, by force if means be."

Qui-Gon rose to stand before Mace, confusion shimmering in his eyes, "Why in a month's time?"

Mace grinned, "Because in a month's time, Telos holds their annual political New Year's Party. Ever family from the entire upper class must attend. Considering that Xanatos inherited his father's money, he will be at this party. And so will Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon frowned, "What makes you think Obi-Wan will go, or that Xanatos will even let him out of his sight?"

The dark-skinned Jedi nodded, "The future is always in motion my friend, all we can do is work with what we are given at the time."

-------------------------

Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and the two walked down the stairs. Obi-Wan was like a doll, no soul to the body. His emotionless eyes were always cast down in a submissive behavior. The man let go of Obi-Wan's wrist and pulled out a chair at the table. Obi-Wan just stood there. Frowning, Xanatos yanked Obi-Wan next to him and set him down on the table. Nyree came in with a bowl of soup and sat next to Obi-Wan. Moving slowly, the girl fed Obi-Wan as Xanatos talked about the day's activities to a vacant listener. This routine lasted for two weeks.

Two weeks living with an empty shell.

Nyree sat down next to Obi-Wan. Her soul was tired of the accusing glares and pointless arguments with man sitting across from her. Just this afternoon, when Obi-Wan was sitting outside staring at the bushes, Xanatos and her had got into another big fight. This one started over the issue if Obi-Wan should go back to his old room. Nyree said no that they should wait longer. But Xanatos wanted to let Obi-Wan sleep there and see if the room would evoke memories therefore making Obi-Wan come back to reality. Two weeks was becoming too long, that this dead lifestyle was becoming routine to all three of them.

Xanatos' voice began its' long drone over what was happening throughout the galaxy. Supposedly, the Trade Federation was going through some money issues, but that was about it. The ball that Obi-Wan was suppose to attend went without incident. However, Xanatos had to come up with excuses as to where Obi-Wan was. The main statement was that the boy was not himself and had gone on a much-needed vacation, which was true in a certain point of view.

The man placed the data pad off to his side and began to get his soup. "Obi-Wan, you don't need Nyree to feed you all the time. Wouldn't you like to do something on your own for once? You were always nagging me about leaving you alone and doing things by yourself."

Nyree frowned and leaned foreword towards Obi-Wan, "I don't mind, Kenobi sir."

As she reached for the spoon, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it. Nyree and Xanatos froze and watched with fascination as Obi-Wan began to feed himself. After he was done, the young man wiped his face with a napkin, folded his hands in his lap, cast down his eyes and waited.

"Obi-Wan, you may go sit outside and watch the sunset," whispered Xanatos.

Obi-Wan pushed back his chair and left the room.

"Great, now he's a robot," muttered Nyree.

Xanatos frowned, disappointment in his voice, "At least he can feed and wash himself now."

Obi-Wan stood out on the balcony, watching the sun cast golden rays across the garden. He heard the echoing of small steps but didn't bother to look down at the company. The boy with Sith eyes followed him everywhere, standing in the background while Xanatos and Nyree tended to him. He knew that the moment he looked at the boy and acknowledged him as a friend, the darkness that had scorched his soul would grow stronger. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan soaked in the warmth of the light, trying to remember what life was like back in the goldendays.

------

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Maybe next time, there might be hope.


	19. For the lost, there is purity to look fo

A/N: I actually had this incorporated in the last chapter, but decided that it was better by itself. With Obi-Wan in this state of mind, and the evil kid following him everywhere, one cannot help but wonder what would happen when Mace and Qui-Gon show up. Just something to think about…

**Ch. 19 For the lost, there is purity to look for**

-Another two weeks: 1 month total-

Nyree paid the man and bent down to pick up the basket full of potatoes. Obi-Wan grabbed the bag and stood waiting. The girl pouted as she stared into her companion's emotionless face. It had been a hard month. Xanatos and her had cleaned Obi-Wan's room and remodeled everything, that it didn't seem like his old room at all. The two would take turns feeding Obi-Wan, washing him and taking walks with him. About after two weeks, Obi-Wan finally could eat on his own and walk down the stairs without Xanatos or Nyree leading him.

Nyree smiled, her eyes distant with memory. She never felt such happiness when Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed the spoon, feeding himself for the entire meal. Xanatos relaxed and the next day seemed to have lightened up towards Nyree. It was such a smallimprovement but still was a giant step in the right direction. All that needed to happen was for Obi-Wan to talk and break free of his internal struggles.

Kaede walked up to the pair. The trio was in the town market, gathering food for a little party. Tomorrow was that huge New Year's party, which Xanatos had to attend. But what was on everyone's mind was that today was Obi-Wan's birthday. The boy turned the big 18 and the contract between him and Xanatos would be over.

"Why don't Nyree and I finish gathering the supplies and you can go to the bank, Obi-Wan and cash the check," spoke the butler, handing Obi-Wan the check. It was the servants' gift to the young man.

Obi-Wan stared his blank look at the check before grabbing the paper. Nyree leaned forward and grabbed the bag of potatoes from his hand. Obi-Wan glanced down at his hand and then at Nyree's hands. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way to the bank. Nyree sagged her shoulders.

Kaede patted Nyree, "He'll come back."

Nyree nodded, "Yeah." She turned and followed behind Kaede further into the market.

Obi-Wan walked into the bank and stood behind the last person in line. Around him, the middle and upper class mingled with each other. Some stayed with others of their kind and chattered like mice. But some people began talking with complete strangers to pass the time. A mother was signing her latest paycheck, while her daughter clung to her leg. The blond hair child saw Obi-Wan and clung closer to her mother. Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly as something wet began moving up and down his fingers. Looking down, the young man stood still as a black furred mutt licked his hand. Obi-Wan knelt down and began running his hand over the fur. The mutt began moving towards the warm hand, pleasure in its' eyes.

Something about the response stirred a forgotten feeling in the boy. A smile inched forward across Obi-Wan's face and content entered his eyes.

He heard giggling and looked up. The blond girl now stood between her mother and the mutt. She was giggling and pure happiness lit her face. Obi-Wan's smile grew wider as he closed his eyes and laughed softly. The way the girl laughed kindled the dull flame in his chest. Sure Xanatos and Nyree had kept the flame alive, but their sadness did nothing to help the fire strengthen. But this unknown child touched something in Obi-Wan, a yearning to protect this beacon of joy. The Sith boy began screaming and making funny faces at the girl. But Obi-Wan didn't notice a thing. The pureness of the child, the dog and the people around him at life massaged his torn soul making the cuts begin to heal themselves. Today, everyone seemed alive, happy with life.

A bang echoed throughout the bank. Three bank robbers poured into the lobby. The leader threw the receptionist onto the ground.

"Everyone on the ground!" screamed the leader.

The civilians made their way slowly on the ground. Mothers tried to remain calm for their children. Husbands reached out protectivly for their crying wives. And the young people reached out and helped the elderly to the ground.

Darkness radiated off of the leader. The Sith child stood by his side, taking turnsgrinning at Obi-Wan and glaring at the girl. The leader raised his blaster at the crowd, "I said on the ground!"

Two security guards rushed through another entrance and pounced at the leader. Energy bolts flew through the air. A woman's voice cried out as the two accomplices shot the guards. The two dead guards fell to the ground behind the leader. But the leader's focus was not on the guards. His orange eyes were wide with awe. The blaster in his hand began to shake slightly. Obi-Wan stood in front of the girl, his shoulder bleeding from the blaster bolt. For the first time the Sith child seemed unsure. Obi-Wan could sense the child's jealously towards the girl, but he would protect her: the embodiment of his flame. The fear that had paralzed him since the incident in his room was replaced by confidence. Obi-Wan looked at the Sith child. He knew now what the child represented. The boy was himself, the person he could become if the Dark Side would win. The young man knew that if he didn't face this evil within himself and conquer it, in the long run he would fall and all that he strived for would be for vain. He couldn't fail. He _wouldn't_ fail.

"What the-" the leader began to speak but never finished. Obi-Wan ran forward and punched the man right in the face.

The leader flew backwards, clutching his broken nose. Obi-Wan didn't even wipe his fist clean as he dodged the blaster fire coming from the two robbers. One of the robberies opened his mouth and spit green saliva at the teenager. However, Obi-Wan had already sensed the move and leapt to the side, the saliva scorching his tunic. Readjusting his posture, Obi-Wan kicked the blaster out of the other robber's hand and delivered a knockout punch aimed at his throat. The robber fell to the ground, unconscious.

His partner was about spit once more, but Obi-Wan broke his arms and jaw. The robber collapsed onto his knees,gurgling in pain. Obi-Wan bent down and picked up the blaster. He turned around and aimed the barrel at the leader's forehead, who was in crouched aposition, hisblaster halfway raised to aim at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cocked the handle and fear entered the leader's eyes.

"…No…"

A whisper of a voice escaped from Obi-Wan's mouth. Life returned to empty eyes in the form of pity at the man before them. Obi-Wan raised his arm and knocked the leader unconscious with the butt end of the blaster. Walking towards the door, Obi-Wan dropped the blaster as civilians parted to the side. Opening the door, the teenager stepped into the sunlight. Not a minute later, a worried Nyree appeared and hugged Obi-Wan. She took in his wound and began bandaging him up.

"You idiot. I leave you alone for a second and look what happens," muttered Nyree as she tied the knot.

Obi-Wan smiled down at Nyree. He tucked in a strand of her hair, admiring how the sunlight lit her hair. Nyree stopped and looked up at him. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and fell down as she hugged Obi-Wan around the neck. He was back.

------

A/N: Yay! Hope! Well I hoped you enjoyed


	20. Are you sure?

A/N: Summer is so close! Two more weeks left of school, meaning that finals are coming up and that I'll be free! These next to weeks are going to be a little hectic because I'm going to start putting stuff out of my dorm room and into storage. So if you don't hear from me in a few days or weeks, that's the reason why. Remember the words in italic are mental thoughts and conversations. But you guys knew that anyway. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the story.

**Ch. 20: Are you sure?**

The ride back to the mansion was filled with joy. Kaede and Nyree would joke back and forth about events that had transpired during Obi-Wan's 'retreat.' The young man merely grinned as he watched Kaede shake his head with Nyree in the background, reacting the expression of Fin as Nyree tried to bake a cake and failed.

However, the happiness was short-lived when Kaede parked the car. Leaning down, the old butler picked up the groceries to carry back to the house. But before he left, Kaede gave Obi-Wan a huge bear hug. Obi-Wan was tense for a minute. He could sense Kaede's restrained worry and now unbridled joy. Standing there, Obi-Wan began to understand the consequences of his withdrawal. The darkness had whispered words of doubt that no one back home cared for him, that it was all an act. But now, in the arms of a man whom he considered as a father figure to him, Obi-Wan realized his error. This was his home. These people, servants and all, were his family. Returning the hug, he allowed sorrow to seep into his voice.

"Sorry."

"No need to be boy, just that you are back is good enough."

Even though Kaede's response eased his guilt, another doubt began to bloom. Would his family accept the new Obi-Wan?

"Dinner will be ready whenever you are," spoke Kaede as he patted the young man on his back and went into the house.

Turning, Obi-Wan caught Nyree's eyes. She winked at him and entered into the house. Obi-Wan followed but stopped as Nyree made her way into Xanatos' study.

"Nyree."

Nyree turned, "Yes?"

Obi-Wan was at a loss of words. He just felt that he needed to say her name.

"Nothing."

Nyree smiled, nodded and entered into the study. Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to return to reality just to deal with relationship issues. Dating was such a hassle. That was why he would only flirt with the women so far to satisfy them at parties. But Nyree was different. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan allowed his feet to move on their own. He could feel Nyree's soothing touches against his skin as she led him through the gardens. She was there in his time of need, as was Xanatos. Feeling something stir inside him, Obi-Wan groaned and open his eyes. He was standing in front of his old bedroom. The one were all nine levels of Corellian Hells broke lose.

Opening the door, he allowed it to creak open. The room was dark, with its shades drawn. Everything was rearranged with the bed now as the opposite of the room and the living space at the other end. Stepping in, Obi-Wan's breath hitched. Whispers of darkness tickled his ears. Blue eyes drifted around the room and stopped at a small cabinet. He could sense them…the chips, calling for him. Walking over, he bent down and opened the cabinet. Inside were most of the chips, excluding the one at the Jedi Temple and…

Obi-Wan frowned. Where was the one from Dathamor? The chip, which had caused all this mess? Standing up, the young man twirled around and marched out of the room and down the stairs. Hand reaching out for the knob of the door that opened to Xanatos' study, he stopped. Voices were yelling inside. Leaning further, Obi-Wan could make out bits of the conversation.

"You left him alone!"

"How was I supposed to know that the bank would be robbed? He was fine-"

"He's not fine, Nyree! Obi-Wan is not all there! What if the robbers wanted hostages? He would have been the easiest for them. They would have taken advantage of him!"

"Sir, let me finish!"

"No! I should have not let Obi-Wan out of this house. I thought that since it was his birthday that maybe he should get out into society, despite his current-"

Obi-Wan had heard enough. Opening the door, he stepped in and faced the pair. Nyree grew wide-eyed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Xanatos grew a little paler as he stepped around his desk. The older man walked and stood face to face with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan locked eyes with Xanatos. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Xanatos was the first to a make a move. His constant concentration on Obi-Wan's well-being had not alerted him of this change. Reaching out for Obi-Wan's mind, the Dark Jedi felt the scars of an injured mind.

"_Padawan_?"

"_Master_."

Xanatos narrowed his eyes and stared deeper into the boy's blue eyes. Something had died in Obi-Wan, but something had been born as well.

"_No_."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, "_What_?"

"_No more Master/Padawan. You are…different, which is to be expected. You are an adult now, Kenobi. You are no longer bound to our old contract_." Turning his back, Xanatos began to walk back to his desk. His ice-colored eyes showed no emotion.

"_Wait_!" "Wait!" screamed Obi-Wan as he jerked forward and grabbed Xanatos.

Xanatos turned and glared at Obi-Wan, pulling his arm free from Obi-Wan.

"What, boy?" he snarled. "You are free now. Go. Go back to your precious Jedi Temple."

Nyree's face contorted in anger, "What is wrong with you? I might not have been here long, but everything we did together in the past month goes to show that you care for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why are you throwing him away? He's back, sir!"

Xanatos remained focused on Obi-Wan, but his venom was steered at Nyree, "You know nothing."

"She knows enough. Xanatos…Nyree…"spoke Obi-Wan softly but his tone held a commander's edge to it.

Xanatos raised his eyebrow and Nyree closed her mouth.

"I need to know that both of you will be there for me always. I know that Kaede, Fin and the rest of the servants will always be there, Kaede especially. But they do not understand…me, the true me. And that is what I fear…no, worried over." Obi-Wan's eyes grew distant, "He's always there. In the back of my mind, he taunts me…whispers dark desires…anything to make mefall once again."

Xanatos reverted his gaze to the floor. He knew what Obi-Wan talked about. He was faced it everyday. He might be a Dark Jedi but he was no Sith. What most people didn't know was that he rather use his own wits and natural skills, then rely on the Force. But that didn't change the fact that the Dark Side still purred to him.

"I need to know that I am not alone. I know that I am no matter what on some level, with my knowledge…my existence in general, but still…You both were there for me. Even if my mind was not there, my soul felt your presence. So please, don't fight anymore…and if it was ok that I stay despite our contract being over?"

Nyree clutched the bottom of her shirt. She knew about the loneliness that Obi-Wan spoke off. She was an exile in her own family. No one to turn to when despair was too great to handle: a priestess, yet not.

"Fine," huffed Xanatos.

Nyree nodded, "Yes, Obi-Wan sir."

An unease silence passed over the group. Xanatos was contemplating on the changes he sensed in Obi-Wan. Nyree was musing over how humble Obi-Wan had become. Obi-Wan easily sensed their thoughts through the Force. He smiled mentally. He had an idea.

A smile erupted on his face and he leaned forward, glee in his voice, "So….what did you buy for me on my birthday?"

Xanatos glared at Obi-Wan, "Brat."

Nyree pouted, "You're selfish, you know that! Geez."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Well come on! It's not a blasted funeral, for crying out loud, it is my 18th birthday, meaning that I can finally drink legally!" Placing his fists on his hips, Obi-Wan grinned.

"Obi-Wan sir, there is more to turning 18 than just drinking," sighed Nyree as she walked past him.

Obi-Wan turned to Nyree and followed her, "Oh, is there? Like what?"

Nyree eyed him playfully, "Sir, you are mocking me."

"Am I?"

"Sir."

"Oh, Xanatos!"

Xanatos snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the door. Nyree had already left the room and was walking towards the kitchen. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, a glow radiating off of him. But it was no longer the bright glow of a Jedi, but was the type of soft glow that one receives from a dying fire.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan smirked, "I'll go with you to the party tomorrow. I hear it's a blast."

Xanatos smirked in return, "Are you sure?"

"Never felt so certain," Obi-Wan winked and left the room.

Xanatos crossed his arms. Just now, he saw the old Obi-Wan return but knew that it was just a façade. But then again, it seemed from what he sensed through their bond that Obi-Wan was no longer working on the two levels as he had before, that of the standard and Saterine Force levels. The closest thing he could think of that would best describe Obi-Wan was simple. Obi-Wan had become a crystal, its multiple sides glittering into existence then fading out in a blink of an eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It was getting a little tricky on how to write to Xanatos here. I want him to still be his mean self, but I want to show his compassionate side as well. And if the whole crystal thing sounds familiar, I kinda drew upon it from Shatterpoint and Traitor, two of my favorite books in the whole wide world. Until next time, take care and just think SUMMER VACATION!


	21. A time to celebrate, or is it?

A/N: Haha, I found some time to squeeze in another chapter for you guys. Thanks for being patient.

**Chapter 21: Time to celebrate, or is it?**

Xanatos straightened his dress coat, his uncomfortable state evident. Obi-Wan stood next to him and slide into an overcoat. The two wore black pants with a white undershirt. While Xanatos wore a dark blue dress jacket over the white shirt, he was surprised to see Obi-Wan wear a black dress jacket. The boy used to hate all black, but now it seemed that black was becoming the boy's favorite color.

Kaede came into the foyer through the front door. "The car is ready, sir."

"Thank you, Kaede," smiled Xanatos. "Well?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos, a grin on his face, "Ready whenever you are."

But as the two were about to exit the house, Fin burst into the foyer. "Sir! You need a companion. A female companion!" gasped the old woman.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Xanatos, "Xan?"

The Dark Jedi frowned, "One of us needs at least a female companion. Some stupid custom or regulation, that and there have been rumors..." Xanatos paused, not sure if he wanted Obi-Wan to hear it. The boy had just come back and his mind was in a fragile state, he didn't want to upset or drive him away, "Anyway,since you're the guest of honor and the most eligible…"

"I have the perfect person, sir," bowed Fin. She turned around and sprinted towards the servants' quarter.

Sighing, Obi-Wan walked over to a chair and collapsed into it. "I guess we have to wait awhile now."

Xanatos frowned, his disgust at the decision evident on his face. He did not want to deal with the bureaucracies of dating. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began to pace.

For what seemed like eternity, but was what only a half an hour, Fin emerged from the hallway. A figure behind her was trailing slowly behind, her displeasure at the arrangement clearly seen. Stepping to the side, Fin coughed and revealed the girl. Nyree was wearing a simple, yet elegant dark brown dress. The dress was v-cut and was held up by the two strings tying behind her neck. The dress was embroidered and the dark brown coloring faded to black at the bottom.

Xanatos stopped his pacing, his mouth becoming slightly dry. He heard Obi-Wan stand up. Gathering up his thoughts, Xanatos cleared his thoughts, "Let's go." Holding out his arm, Nyree interlocked her own arm and the two walked out of the mansion.

Obi-Wan walked quietly behind them, making sure his tiny blaze of jealously did not seep through his bond with Xanatos.

The ride to the party was quiet. Everyone pretty much looked out the window and let their thoughts drift away. Finally, when the trio reached the large estate and made their way into the mansion did conversation take bloom.

"Is that him?"

"I hear he stood up to five robberies! Thankfully, no one got killed. He saved everyone!"

"Oh yes, isn't he attractive, are you taking notes?"

"A fine lad, he's definitely made out of hero quality."

"One would have never thought that such a man that boy would turn out to be when all his life, he has been around Xanatos."

Xanatos frowned at the last statement he heard. Nyree covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Obi-Wan lift an eyebrow and leaned forward and made a whip crack sound. Xanatos glared at the young man. But if Obi-Wan saw it, he would never know because three young women were pulling Obi-Wan onto the dance floor. Obi-Wan bowed to one of the girls. The girl immediately clapped and pure joy lit her face. The young man took her hand and twirled the girl around. After about ten minutes, he spun her around then grabbed one of her friends and danced with her for another ten minutes. The play between Obi-Wan and the three girls went on during the song and into the next one.

Nyree went to grab a glass of Southern Telosian wine but Xanatos grabbed the glass before her and took a sip.

"Sorry but no wine for you," smirked Xanatos.

"Why?" pouted Nyree.

Xanatos leaned in; his face a few inches away, "Because servants are not allowed to drink while on duty."

Nyree clenched her fist, "Is that all I am to you after this past month, a servant?"

Xanatos nodded and took another sip, his cold eyes boring down on her. Nyree locked her own dark brown eyes and the two engaged in a silent stare down.

"Oh how cute! Xanatos you didn't tell me that you had a companion!"

Nyree broke the gaze first and whispered, "I'll be going to bathroom."

Watching her leave, Xanatos finally turned his attention to an old, plump aristocratic woman. "Lady senator, what a pleasant surprise."

The senator laughed, laying a hand on his arm, her eyes glittering in glee, "That girl, she seems your type."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "Sorry but she is not. She is actually a friend of a friend who was dying to attend this party."

"Oh, what a shame. You need to find yourself a woman, Xanatos. Obi-Wan will be spreading his wings soon and will fly away from the nest, then where will you be?" commented the woman, patting his arm and then returned to mingling with her other guests.

Xanatos sagged his shoulders slightly and went to watching the dance floor. An unpleasant thought entered his mind. Where would he be if Obi-Wan ever left him? He didn't know but he did know that life would get extremly boring. He spotted Obi-Wan dancing closely to another woman, not one of the original three. Sensing his stare, Obi-Wan looked up and locked eyes with his master/partner/friend. The boy was the talk of the party but it seemed that it didn't seem to hit him at all. Obi-Wan just continued to play the same charming man, but this time he was more open more willing to flirt and take part in small talk.

Blue eyes darkened just a tad bit and moved off to the side. Twirling the girl, the boy disappeared further into the crowd.

"_Be careful_."

Narrowing his eyes and finishing off the wine, Xanatos mulled over Obi-Wan's brief message across their bond. Seeing a servant walk past him with a tray, Xanatos casually turned to place his glass on the tray. That was when he saw the reason for Obi-Wan's warning. Standing off to the side was Mace Windu and Qui-Gon in their Jedi robes.

"Well, they love to stand out don't they," mocked Nyree from behind Xanatos.

"Yes they do, come on," hissed Xanatos. Dark anger was present in his eyes and tone as he took Nyree out onto the dance floor. Holding her close, Xanatos waltzed through the crowd, keeping an eye on the Jedi. On the edge of the dance floor, Xanatos felt that they were somewhat in a safe position. Glancing down, a dark glee entered his eyes. Nyree was blushing. Xanatos had Nyree pressed slightly to his chest and his breath was cascading down her neck.

"_Great, now I won't hear the end of it_," moaned Xanatos. Rolling his eyes, Xanatos caught a brief glance of Obi-Wan staring at him before another person passed between them. After the person left, Obi-Wan was no longer there. But there was something in his eyes that Xanatos couldn't quite describe. For a split second, he thought he was staring into a mirror, those same cold blue eyes reflecting back into his soul. Unknowingly, he had squeezed Nyree closer to him.

"Xanatos," Nyree's soft voice rose up into his ears as she gently pushed away but didn't break his grip.

Xanatos lowered his eyes, "I need some air."

Nyree stood in the crowd of dancing people, confusion on her face as Xanatos left her and disappeared onto the balcony.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: The trouble has ensued. Don't worry, next time more drama shall occur. Just what we need right and let's not forget Obi angst! I'm evil I know. I'll try and write another chapter before I leave, but can't promise it. But when I finally get home, I'll have all summer!


	22. I want to play

A/N: Well what do you know; I had time to write another chapter, lol. I am so not the mood to study, so here I am writing. I just couldn't leave the story hanging there for a week. It's getting to the juicy parts. Anyways, Obi and the rest of the gang ain't mine, but I claim Nyree! Now, she just needs to decide whom she loves, trust me it ain't easy: Obi-Wan the hottie and 'good' guy or Xanatos the dark and mysterious? Decisions. Lol.

**Ch. 22 I want to play**

Qui-Gon stood on the edge of the party, his nerves on overdrive. The Force was buzzing around him, warning him about all types of things that could go wrong. Mace Windu was talking to the old senator whom had invited them. It seemed that the senator had owned Mace something in return for his services and when he asked if they could attend the party to look for an old friend, she happily complied.

Watching the guests drink to their hearts content, blissful of the enemies that were lurking in their presence, Qui-Gon unconsciously shivered. Just now, he felt a coldness that went beyond cold enter his mind. Xanatos was here. But then why did he have the impression that Xanatos was not the one to be concerned with?

"Qui-Gon, whispered Mace as he stood next to his friend.

Qui-Gon looked into Mace's face, "Yes?"

Mace licked his lips, "It seems that that we'll have to be careful when we confront Obi-Wan. It seems that yesterday, there was a bank robbery and some of the guests here as well as the senator's granddaughter were held hostage. Obi-Wan was there and he protected the hostages and took out the robbers. This party is a way to honor him, so everyone here will be on his side."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, "Maybe Obi-Wan didn't turn to the dark side."

"Or maybe he did it to promote his image. He might have sensed us coming and used the robbery to make sure this party was in his honor, making it harder for us to take him back," countered Mace, "He is a Saterine, Jinn. He is always a Dark Jedi if anything else and manipulation is his way now."

The maverick Jedi sighed. This was becoming too much for him to bear.

"Ah, there youare! Obi-Wan this is Jedi Masters Mace Windu—an old friend of mine—and Master Qui-Gon Jinn," chirped the senator.

Mace and Qui-Gon turned to look at the new arrival. Obi-Wan had his hands folded in front of him and was bowed, his face covered by the ginger hair. Rising, Obi-Wan extended his hand forward, "Please to meet you."

Mace took Obi-Wan's hand, "So, you're the hero? Congratulations."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you."

The senator placed her hands on Obi-Wan's arm, "Honey, I have to go. The noble family from Biks is here. Oh and don't worry about the young ladies. I'll keep them distracted. I mean you've been busy dancing with all of them all night so far. You earned a rest. I mean you just got back from vacation…a much-needed vacation. You shouldn't work your self so hard! Oh my, I'd better!" The senator, with her vibrant energy, zig zagged her way to the other end of the room.

Turning his full attention on the Jedi, Obi-Wan flashed his charming smirk, "So, what brings you here?"

Mace narrowed his eyes, "You know why?" "_This boy is too much like Xanatos_."

"If you're looking for Xanatos, he disappeared somewhere."

"Probably with a girl, no doubt."

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened for a second but his cheerfulness soon returned. Mace might have overlooked it due to his attention being focused on avoiding a drunken partier. However, Qui-Gon caught that look and the coldness that he felt before returned full force.

"You are different," whispered the Jedi.

"Oh?" enquired Obi-Wan, those blue shards that sparkled with false happiness now on him.

"Older," the word slipped past Qui-Gon's lips. He hadn't meant to say that, he meant to say colder, but somehow this word fit Obi-Wan to the key. The bond between them flared slightly to life.

Mace frowned, "The Dark Side does that to its' followers. You become old and decrepit. Is that how you want to—"

"The Dark Side didn't do this to me. I did," rebuked Obi-Wan. Even though his voice still carried its pleasant tone, the sharpness hissed underneath the words. "That is the problem with you Jedi, you place the blame on something else, not on yourselves. Come, let us discuss this outside."

With that said, Obi-Wan lead the way out onto the grounds. The moonlight fell onto the rich green lawns in broken rays. Dark clouds contrasted the happy atmosphere inside the mansion and seemed to threaten to let the rain break free from their dams. Obi-Wan was a couple steps ahead of the pair, his hands clasped behind his back. Qui-Gon's eyes widened as the figure before him grew a little taller and wore the dark brown cloak of Jedi. The figure moved his head to the side and Qui-Gon regarded the profile of a Jedi Master, whose eyes were ancient and grieving. Those particular eyes moved with such slow grace and narrowed into slits as they descended upon Qui-Gon's face. And then he was back into the present with Obi-Wan's eyes locked onto his dull blue ones.

Mace felt a tension rise and knew that neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan were listening to his ramblings on why Obi-Wan needed to return. A gust of wind blew between the group, reminding the mortals that winter was near and all life ends in some point in time.

"We have a Saterin chip in the Temple. If you come quietly, I'll try and let you grant access to study the chip," whispered Mace, afraid that he would shatter the delicate balance. Drawing upon the Force, the Jedi Master felt that this moment would be the shatterpoint in the crystal structure that had formed the moment Obi-Wan stepped upon the Monument back when he was merely a 12 year old whose hopes of becoming a Jedi Knight had been shattered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and turned to face forward again. He had sensed the Force shift around Qui-Gon. Watching him and scanning the tiny bond he shared with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could sense that a vision just graced the mental eyes of the elder. Stretching out silently as to not stir any panic, Obi-Wan searched Qui-Gon's mind and caught a glimpse of the vision. With his back to the Jedi, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and frowned mentally, keeping a stoic expression on his face. That vision was him in the future. So, he would go back to the Jedi.

Mace's words seeped through his thoughts. Obi-Wan smirked, closing his eyes and resumed his walk, "Such temptations won't win me over easily, Mace. I am no longer obsessive over such material objects."

The dark-skinned Master growled and reached out to grab Obi-Wan by the arm. Yanking the younger man to him and spinning so the two were face to face, Mace hissed, "Don't act all-mighty, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You might be a Saterine, but you are still just an 18 year-old boy. You ARE returning to the Temple where your punishment will be dealt with in attacking two Jedi Masters and other countless Jedi you have encountered on your journeys."

Qui-Gon stepped forward, "Obi-Wan, please. You said that you would return when the time was right. The Force, our bond, tells me it is the right time." Qui-Gon continued, not allowing Obi-Wan to interrupt, "Padawan, it's time to come home."

"Qui-Gon," Mace regarded his friend. He could feel Qui-Gon's torment and the declaration was right from his soul. If Obi-Wan rejected him, Qui-Gon would be crushed. And that was something, Mace would not allow. He had watched Qui-Gon go through hell when Xanatos left, he wouldn't let it happen with this brat.

Obi-Wan sighed and gently yanked his arm out of Mace's grip. Walking over to the stone bench, Obi-Wan hopped onto it and stretched out his arms.

"It was a night like this when I contacted you. But it wasn't so cloudy, unsteady. It is funny how sometimes nature fits the mood of an event so perfectly." Obi-Wan spun around and watched a group of small children run out into the lawns, chasing the large fireflies.

A distant look encompassed Obi-Wan's eyes. Qui-Gon took a step forward and held Obi-Wan's hand, "Padawan, what do you see?"

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged and the boy looked down at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon gripped the boy's hand harder. He looked so young in the moonlight. He looked like a lost child who needed to be held and hush away the nightmares.

Obi-Wan moved his other hand and covered Qui-Gon's hand with his own. "Master Jinn, we were not meant to be. Even though this bond exists, I cannot acknowledge you as my Master. He needs you more than me."

"He?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. Behind him, Mace frowned.

"Yes the one I told you to be strong for." A mocking chuckle escaped Obi-Wan's mouth, "You haven't found him yet. I would have thought that Yoda would have sense his birth, but then again I did not sense his presence till…my vacation." No, Obi-Wan would not tell them about the incident. Qui-Gon needed to be strong, not to worry about his health but focus on the one that Obi-Wan had foreseen. "Go to Tatooine. The Force will guide you from there. You have to train him, Qui-Gon."

"_And there might be hope for all of us,_" continued Obi-Wan in his mind. In the darkness, he felt another presence search him out, the master of the Sith. He caught glimpses of his plans and knew that the only one who could thwart them or aid the plans was the boy.

Qui-Gon backed away from Obi-Wan as if he was some bringer of doom.

Obi-Wan allowed a frown to appear on his face, "_Forgive me Qui-Gon, but I have to do what is necessary. It is not time, but soon._"

Mace stepped up and stepped in front of Qui-Gon, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Showing his lightsaber, he continued, "I don't know what your plan is, but you will be returning with us."

"Is that so wise, showing violence in front of the guest of honor," Obi-Wan mocked, bringing forth his charismatic façade.

It was time to play.

Drawing upon the Force, allowing the darker aspect to be more dominant, Obi-Wan sneered as he jumped down off the bench, "I defeated you once. Do you really think you can overpower a Saterine in his prime? Do you even know the reason why there is a chamber on the lowest level of the Temple that contains Saterin artifacts?"

Mace unhooked his saber and drew upon the Force. Sending a powerful Force suggestion, Mace commanded, "You are coming with us, Obi-Wan. We will try and save you from the Dark Side, even though you went freely."

"Avoiding the question means denial, Windu," hissed Obi-Wan, eyes narrowing into slits.

Unconsciously, Mace and Qui-Gon ignited their sabers and took a step back. The aura around Obi-Wan had darkened and the voice that emitted from the boy's mouth was not that of the young man whom was basking in his glory. It was a voice that dripped with an ancient rage and stung like poison upon the Jedi's ears.

The dark voice continued, "Oh my, I'm scared. Drawing upon an unarmed man plays against you, Jedi."

"You. Are. Not. Unarmed," stuttered Qui-Gon, trying to keep his voice calm. Where did his precious Obi-Wan went? This creature in sheep's clothing smirked as if reading the maverick's thoughts clearly.

"_This is my true color, Jinn. Want me to be your Padawan still, Master_?" The thought slithered through the natural bond. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth, anger rising from the intrusion.

Obi-Wan smirked, glee entering his eyes.

"Obi-Wan, what is going on here?" The senator's old, feeble voice from the entrance reached the trio.

Mace and Qui-Gon quickly deactivated their lightsabers. They couldn't force Obi-Wan right now with all the guests watching their 'hero' being lead away like a criminal. That would mean terrible relationships between Telos and the Temple, not to mention political chaos.

Qui-Gon widened his eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. Obi-Wan transformed from being a creature of darkness back into the chipper young man earlier before.

"Oh, nothing senator to worry about," reassured Obi-Wan, his eyes closed and a pure, kind smile blooming over his face. "The Jedi were demonstrating some lightsaber moves. I've always been captivated with their sword fighting."

Mace frowned slightly as a thought was locked away for further analysis, "_He sure does know how to tell the truth from a certain point of view_."

Qui-Gon stepped forward, "Yes Senator. We were showing Obi-Wan here a defense move, just in case he gets caught in another robbery."

The senator's face beamed, "Oh that's so sweet! But never mind that, I came to get you all because we are now going to offer Obi-Wan a gift for his heroics!"

"Oh senator, you didn't need to do that," voiced Obi-Wan, concern evident in his tone. "I don't—"

"Hush push, Kenobi! Now come along," ushered the senator as she waltzed back in.

Obi-Wan laughed happily whilesending a cold glare of warning at Mace before following the senator. Mace muttered a curse under his breath and entered close behind. Qui-Gon began to follow, when something told him to look up. Gazing upwards, the Jedi Master caught a young woman staring down back at him. Nyree glared at Qui-Gon before turning and disappearing back into the party. Jinn frowned and made his walk back into the mansion that was buzzing with happiness, countering the regret he felt inside.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was fun to write. I hope I didn't make Obi-Wan too dark for you guys. I'm trying to display him as one who now walks that line, one minute he's all Sith like, the next the perfect example of a Jedi. If that didn't come across in this chapter, hopefully it will in later ones.


	23. The greeneyed monster jealously

A/N: Well, I here I am, squeezing in one more chapter before I pack up my computer. I won't have a computer till Monday. I'm glad you all like this new, darker Obi-Wan. Don't worry, we'll get to see him action. That is going to be a fun chapter to write. Hehehehe.

**Ch. 23 The green-eyed monster called jealously.**

The party trickled into the wee hours of the morning. Qui-Gon stood off the side with Mace and watched as Obi-Wan accepted his gift and danced the night away with every girl in the room. But Qui-Gon could tell Obi-Wan was not pleased. His eyes always roomed around as if searching for a certain person.

"I'm going to escort the senator back to her house," sighed Mace, "If anything exciting happens, let me know."

"I will," smiled Qui-Gon at Mace.

The dark-skinned Jedi Master rolled his eyes as the amazingly bubbling senator grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, an endless stream of words pouring out of her mouth. When the pair was out of sight, Qui-Gon's shoulders sagged and he ran a hair through his graying hair. Turning his gaze back at the dance floor, the elder Jedi caught sight of the young woman who had glared at him earlier this evening.

Nyree stood off to the side, hands interlocked in front of her. Obi-Wan immediately excused himself from the woman he was dancing with and made his way to Nyree. Grasping her hands, Obi-Wan smiled warmly, "Nyree."

"Obi-Wan," whispered Nyree, relief shining in her eyes.

Obi-Wan guided Nyree out onto the floor, "I believe we both earn this dance."

Nyree nodded and leaned closer to Obi-Wan as the slow song began. Obi-Wan tilted his head and breathed in Nyree's scent. He could smell Xanatos on her and once again anger stirred in him.

"Nyree, please stay with me," whispered Obi-Wan, his plea present in the tone.

The girl tightened her grip on him, "Of course I'll stay. Xanatos and I—"

Obi-Wan tensed and his eyes grew darker, "Don't."

Nyree frowned at Obi-Wan's change in attitude. She locked her eyes with Obi-Wan's deep sea eyes. Understanding seeped into her mind, "Obi-Wan. Xanatos and I…we hate each other's guts. He's nothing more than an employer. Don't let jealously destroy your relationships, sir, that is the way to pure darkness and I'm not talking about the Dark Side of the Force." With that said, Nyree broke away from Obi-Wan and merged into the sea of people.

Obi-Wan stood still, his arm slightly outstretched, eyes wide. Lowering his arm, a word escaped his mouth, "Nyree."

Hearing a small chuckle, Obi-Wan gathered up his scattered thoughts and began to walk of the dance floor. The sith child followed next to him with a grin on his face.

"_I guess I overestimated myself_," groaned Obi-Wan mentally.

"_Yes, you did. And see where it got you; Xanatos is taking away your woman. If you pretended to be ill, Nyree would be swooning over you. That and we wouldn't have to deal with the Jedi_," accused the child.

"_Since when did you speak?_" questioned Obi-Wan.

"_Since jealously took seed in your heart_," smirked the child, "_I'll always be here. You can't escape the Dark Side, you can't just use it whenever you want and then go back to Light Side. But don't worry, when every one you love is gone, I'll still be here_."

Obi-Wan frowned as the child disappeared. Only when he looked up did he notice that Qui-Gon was standing in front of him. Summing up his disproval over the whole situation, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Let's talk, just talk," replied Qui-Gon, his voice soft with a fatherly affection.

"You're not my father," rebuked Obi-Wan. He didn't feel like playing these games anymore. He just wanted to fall asleep in a nice peaceful dream for once.

Qui-Gon frowned, his brow creasing with worry, "I know I am not your father, but I want to still think we are close friends. Besides, I saw how you and that girl looked at each other."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Relief spilt out on the elder's face, "You two are in love. The Force was wrapped around you two in such a gentle, loving manner."

"Really?"

"Yes," smiled Qui-Gon. He could hear in the boy's voice what sounded like a plea. Was Obi-Wan unaware of the attraction? Or did the boy believe that such a thing didn't exist?

Obi-Wan smiled, "The latter, Jinn."

Surprise twitched at Jinn's face, "You…"

"Your thoughts are an open book," smirked Obi-Wan.

Jinn smiled back, "Obi-Wan, why did you have to be so…dark earlier before? Just come back to us, it is time."

The teenager shook his head, "I can't. But, go to Tatooine and maybe I'll consider your offer. Now, go."

"No, Obi-Wan—" A blank look came across Qui-Gon's face.

Waving his hand, dark eyes locked with pale blue, Obi-Wan turned Qui-Gon's body around and told the body to leave the planet and go to Tatooine. Qui-Gon's mind tried to retaliate but the suggestion was too strong. So Qui-Gon watched as his body left the party. The last glance he saw of Obi-Wan was the boy looking down at the floor, guilt shimmering in his eyes.

"_So, now can we play with Xanatos?_" the child questioned, perched on the table, his legs swinging beneath him.

"_No_," sighed Obi-Wan. His mind, body and soul was tired.

"Obi-Wan, you ready to leave?"

Obi-Wan turned around. Behind him, Xanatos was standing, his arms crossed. Next to him was Nyree, her head hung down low. Jealously began to boil his mind and wash away his weariness.

"Sure."

Xanatos frowned slightly. The teenager's tone was harsh, abrupt and cold. Nodding, Xanatos lead the three out of the party. The ride back was as silent as a graveyard.

---------------------------------

A/N: I know it is short, but I promise the next chapter shall be longer. Confrontations will be made, new alliances formed and all will come to pass.


	24. to be good or to be evil

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner. I was busy with exams, than helping my parents settle in. I sat down and was ready to type up this chapter but then I hit a writer's block. It stunk and I felt so bad as the days passed on. So I forced myself to sit down and write! Hope this chapter makes up for the time lost.

Disclaimer: I don't Obi-Wan, Xanatos or Mace but I do own Nyree and Austral.

**Ch. 24 To be good or to be evil that is the question.**

Sitting by the small pond, watching the fish dart through the vines of the lily pads, Obi-Wan let calmness wash over him. At first one might think the man was focused intently on the fish but on closer inspection, he had withdrawn calling out to a person whom he hoped still existed besides the vague images of memory.

"Young one."

Life sprang back into Obi-Wan as he smiled at the figure across the pond. Austral stood before him, glowing in a soft blue light. She wore a simple dress and her dark hair pooled around her shoulders.

"I," now that his aunt, a person whose life he lived, Obi-Wan was at a loss of words.

Austral crossed her arms in front of her, hands disappearing in the sleeves. "Love is a complicated emotion. No one can provide answers."

"Then you know."

"I can sense jealously that is all. My brother used to have that same look on his face when he first saw his wife. She was a delicate creature, a person from the highlands. Men flocked at her, but she only had eyes for him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "This is different."

"How?"

Obi-Wan shifted at the closeness of Austral's voice. She now sat beside him, her eyes shimmering with understanding. "It's just…Xanatos and Nyree. They seem to fit."

Austral laughed, "You've become blind despite your enlightenment. See beyond the shadows that creature has cast upon you." With a wave of Austral's hand, the Sith child, who had eavesdropped in the shadows, shrieked and ran into the dark.

"He follows me. I know that he is what I can become and it is hard to fight him alone," commented Obi-Wan, an ancient haunted look accenting his features.

Austral stared at him, love pouring out of her. "You are never alone, Obi-Wan. You have Xanatos, Nyree, and the people in your home. And don't forget, our ancestors guide you, lend you power through the Force. Then there is always me."

A smile tugged at the young man's lips. "A devil on my left shoulder and a goddess on my right. Balance is the key-"

"To fulfillment," finished Austral. The old proverb brought a comfort silence between the two.

"Does she love me, Austral? Does Xanatos love her?" asked Obi-Wan, anger evident in his tone.

"That is something they must reveal to you. But remember, there are different forms of love, young one. And the love between you and Xanatos is a bond of brothers. But the love that is planted between you and Nyree is something rarer, something that when bloomed will stand the test of time." With that said, Austral leaned forward, kissed her nephew on the cheek and fluttered away in the form of orange rose petals on the soft winter breeze.

"She's a funny and stupid woman," joked the Sith child, emerging from his hiding spot. He didn't like the woman one bit and his disgust was evident on his face.

"Shut up." Obi-Wan's stern voice made the child flinch slightly.

Obi-Wan rose and marched to the study. Seeing the balcony doors open, Obi-Wan waltzed in and stood erect in front of Xanatos. Xanatos was slouched in a large chair reading a book.

Closing the book, the Dark Jedi met the emotionless gaze of his companion, "I was wondering when you would come."

Obi-Wan's lips narrowed. Austral said the two had a brotherly love. He never would have considered that in a thousand years. Sure he had grown found of the man and he…oh fine so he did love Xanatos like a brother. But did Xanatos feel the same way?

"What no comeback? I must say, Obi-Wan, I don't like this new you." Getting up from the chair, Xanatos went to the shelf and slide the book back in its spot.

"Do you and Nyree have…have…a thing?" accused Obi-Wan. He wanted to sound calm, but the anger that Nyree might love another hurt him and he didn't know why.

An abrupt laugh burst from Xanatos. "Nyree and I having a thing? I swear, boy, you might have the experience of someone well into their prime but sometimes your teenage side comes out. A thing? What kind of nonsense is this?"

By then, Xanatos had faced Obi-Wan, a full fledge smirk on his pale, scarred face. Without a second thought, Obi-Wan lunged forward. Grabbing a handful of Xanatos' dress top, he slammed his brother into the bookshelf.

"Don't play games, Xanatos. Tell me the truth! I'm tired of games, of lies and most of all secrets. Now, do you have a thing for Nyree?"

One might think Obi-Wan's would have yelled at this point, but the young man's voice had lowered and had become sharp as a vibroblade.

Xanatos merely matched Obi-Wan's anger with his own, "How dare you say such a thing, you insolent little brat! If any thing existed between us it would be that of hate. All she does is counter everything and threaten my very control over this house. It is very evident that she loves you more than life itself. When you were out, all she did was mope and talk only of you and tend you. A thing? In my mind, Nyree is only another servant who is trouble. If you want her, take her. She is your property and I don't mess with something that is not my own."

With that, Xanatos knocked Obi-Wan's arms away and stalked over to the bar. Pouring himself a large glass of Alderean rum, Xanatos fought to control his rising anger. He had been hurt by Obi-Wan's accusation. It stung almost as bad as when Qui-Gon killed his father.

"I'm a bachelor Kenobi and that is how I intended to live life until death or revenge is satisfied."

This time it was Obi-Wan's time to laugh. Xanatos eyed the boy strangely, "It seems that you need more time to heal boy."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. Xanatos didn't love Nyree and that outburst was the only way he could show Obi-Wan that he did care for him. "Thanks Xanatos, I needed to hear that."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. Obi-Wan locked eyes with his brother and the bond between them gleamed with apology from Obi-Wan's outburst and forgiveness from a man whose mind was set on revenge. Only alone did the two allow for all facades to drop away and comfort each other from harsh reality. A sad look entered Obi-Wan's eyes as the Sith child sent a death glare at Xanatos.

"He haunts my waking steps, Xan. He won't leave me."

The Dark Jedi placed the glass on the table and walked over to Obi-Wan. The boy seemed so happy a minute ago, so relieved. But now, he sunk back into himself as if gazing upon hell itself.

Placing a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, Xanatos felt as if he was back in time when he had to comfort a 13-year old from nightmares that sent him screaming into the night.

"Obi-Wan. This person you talk of, he might haunt you but think of it as this. Sometimes a curse is a blessing in disguise. The death of my father haunts me; I see his burnt body everywhere. It's the first thing I see in the morning and the last before sleep takes me. But if I weren't reminded every day of his death, of why I turned to the Dark Side, I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't have strove to gain this much power, this much wealth. I wouldn't have met you and learned of our ancestral powers."

Obi-Wan twitched, "So you saying that I should accept him?"

Xanatos frowned, "Not accept, and just acknowledge. It will only make you stronger, if that is even possible." With that, he punched Obi-Wan on the arm.

The young man rubbed his arm, "What's that for?"

"For making me soft."

"Hmph." Obi-Wan paused, "Where's Nyree?"

"She got a message from Dathamoor, I guess something happened in her village and she's packing up."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I hope it has nothing to do with me."

Xanatos chuckled, "Brat, everything around here involves you. Remember that lovely incident at the last party a couple years ago-"

"No, Xan, please don't make me remember."

"If I remember correctly, someone tried to flee a group of young, attractive women and ended up-"

A scream erupted from the lobby. Xanatos, followed closely by Obi-Wan bolted to the door.

The elder man sneered, "What the Sith is going on now? It's too stinkin' late for anything to happen!"

Kicking open the doors, the two took in the scene. Nyree had fell to the ground, her suitcase lying next to her. Towering over her in the doorway, a hand resting on a cylinder, Mace Windu glared at the pair. Obi-Wan shifted his shoulders, readying himself for a fight.

Xanatos' pale blue eyes narrowed into slits, as he muttered, "Wonderful."

-------------------------------

A/N: Ok, first of all, there is no implied Obi/Xan slash. The two are just best friends now, like I said, brothers. Obi loves Nyree and Xan…well; he's single right now. By forcing myself to write this, I've overcome my writer's block. So hopefully, I'll have another chapter up next week!


	25. The fight take two

Disclaimer: Everything wonderfully belongs to George Lucas.

A/N: Sorry for that long update but our computer crashed and it took weeks to get a new one. I wrote out though the next few chapters; now all I have to do is type it up. We're almost reaching the end, so brace for the action and angst.

**Chapter 25: The fight take two**

Mace stood in the doorway, trying to remain collected. The scared girl was gathering up her things. Before him, Xanatos was revealing hints of frustration as Obi-Wan seemed to be enjoying the sight.

"Look, I didn't come here for trouble. I just want to know where Qui-Gon is," began Mace, his tone carrying a conversational tone but with a deadly edge.

Xanatos pouted. Obi-Wan smirked. And Nyree sighed. Standing up on her two feet, the priestess turned to the younger man with ginger hair.

"Excuse me, but my ship is leaving in an hour."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, his cockiness gone, "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, just have to take care of a few things at home."

There was an eerie silence falling in the lobby. Mace and Xanatos just watched as Nyree and Obi-Wan spoke volumes in unspoken words, their obvious feelings towards each other evident to everyone in the lobby except the pair.

Mace took a step forward. He needed to find Qui-Gon, a growing warning echoing in his mind pressing him. Xanatos raised a hand to stop the Master from advancing any further. The dark skinned master shifted his eyes, following to where Xanatos' ice-blue eyes focused on. Obi-Wan's gaze was still on Nyree but they were withdrawn, as if seeing something far off in the distance. Xanatos leaned forward a bit, which seemed enough to bring the boy back into the present.

Obi-Wan's lips thinned, a determined, stubborn look encompassing his face. "_Xan_."

Xanatos welcomed the bond usage, "_Yes_?"

"_Go with Nyree. She needs you more than I at the moment_."

"_You've had a vision_."

"_Yes_."

"_And what about Mace_?" Xanatos felt something that was not right, but Obi-Wan didn't pause in his answers. Nothing hinted to his little quirks whenever the boy tried to lie.

The voice of a tired Saturine replied, "_I'll deal with him. Now go, Nyree is bolting out the back door_."

Xanatos spun around just in time to catch the tail end of Nyree's coat sneaking through the back door. With a sneer, he ran after her, catching in the corner of his eyes, Mace bolting towards him. But in a flicker of an eye, the Jedi froze, suspended in the air.

"_Protect her Xan, despite what she says and I'll see you two on Corescant_." Obi-Wan's last command silenced their bond. Xanatos wanted to watch Obi-Wan fight Mace but he felt the boy's concern and the image of the girl in the council chambers flickered into his mind once more.

Obi-Wan released his hold on Mace. The Jedi dropped on the floor, dislike at his move glittering in the dark eyes.

The boy smiled. "Qui-Gon is on his way to Tatootine to find a new recruit for the Temple."

"Is that so," sneered Mace.

Obi-Wan sighed, an ancient look shadowing his young face, "He will be crucial. Hopefully…"

Mace fidgeted, "Hopefully? You've gone mad, Kenobi. You can't control the future." Having no more to say, he turned to leave.

"No you can't, but you can change it."

Something in the boy's voice halted Mace. The Force screamed in his mind. Spinning around, purple clashed with blue.

"What are you doing?" strained Mace.

"Changing the future," sneered Obi-Wan.

Pushing against Mace's blade, the boy created enough space for him to spin-kick at his opponent's side. Mace jumped backwards. Adjusting his grip on the saber, he watched as Obi-Wan twirled his saber in an all too familiar move. The two ran at each other, swinging low at the midsections. Mace fell into defensive mode, blocking each hard blow Obi-Wan swung at him. Teeth gritted from the shock, Mace took in the style of Obi-Wan. The ex-Jedi did not forget or slack off on his training. If anything else, the boy honed his skills to most of the lightsaber forms. The boy flipped and rolled trying to find a way into Mace's barrier.

The Force swirled around the two. Then Mace saw an opening. Obi-Wan seemed to be tiring; the boy drew too fast on his power. Typical that the student learned the same mistakes of the master. Mace shifted his footing and jabbed at Obi-Wan's left side. But Obi-Wan dodged to the side, avoiding the strike all together. He sent a powerful swing at Mace's own right side. The Jedi Master's eyes widened for a split second as he barely dodged the fatal cut. Instead of a ripped gut, a long tear was visible in his tunics.

"_That was close! He moved so fast_," whispered Mace's mind above the whirl of the Force. Then it hit him. "_It was a trap_."

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt before flipping the saber into his other hand and began another attack, this time consisting of precise moves to wound and kill Mace. Mace immersed himself deeper into the Force to keep up with the blinding blur of the boy's saber. Obi-Wan had become cunning and Mace wanted to make sure that he didn't fall into anymore traps. Where had the boy learned all this? Xanatos clearly did not have the skills to fight at such a caliber. Few Jedi had because it was not stressed that one should take fighting to the heights of tricking your enemy. Sure there were the fake swings, but to deliberately fight a certain sequence of moves to ensure that your enemy would reveal their weaknesses was taking a huge leap of faith. That and shifting from fluid moves to all-out aggressive strikes was a large change. Obi-Wan swiped at Mace's feet, making the older man flip into the air.

Landing hard on his feet, Mace's hard voice sounded over the crackling of the two sabers, "Don't push me Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Why not? Aren't you curious to fight a Saterine, Master Windu?" A spark entered his sea eyes, "Isn't about time we ended this warm-up and begin the real fight."

The boy broke his attack and took a couple steps backwards. Mace knew what the boy wanted. The child wanted to fight against Vaapad. He was crazy…suicidal.

As if reading his mind, Obi-Wan chuckled. "If you want me to return to the Temple, I want to fight you with everything you got."

Mace tightened his grip.Falling into himself, Mace watched himself lash out at Obi-Wan. He saw Obi-wan's shatter point gleam before him. Then he felt it. The Force shifted. Obi-Wan was clear as crystal and the next became a gray fog. The dark skinned master raised his purple blade and sent it crashing at the boy's shoulder. Obi-Wan twisted underneath Mace, shifting most of the pressure off of his saber. With a flick of his wrist, Mace sent his blade sliding down and cut off the top part of Obi-Wan's saber.

The blue blade winked out of existence. Mace swept at Obi-Wan's chest. The ginger-haired child did a black-flip, tossing his useless saber to the side. A flash of gold streaked in his eyes and Mace found himself halting—a cold shiver running down his spine. Gathering the Force, Obi-Wan focused it on his hands and feet. Jumping into the air, he kicked out at Mace. The Jedi Master raised his blade, ready to cut off the boy's leg. But to his amazement, Obi-Wan twisted at the last moment, his kick landing on Mace's saber. For a brief moment, the purple blade flickered from the shock. Twisting again, Obi-Wan landed on the ground in a cat-like pose.

This time instead of looking on a face of an 18 year-old, Mace saw a cold face masked with an ancient anger of betrayal and pity. From Yoda, he had heard that though the Saterines were as skilled as the Jedi with a lightsaber, most preferred the mastery of hand to hand combat, enhancing the power of the strike with the Force. Hence, why his purple blade fizzled at the contact of Obi-Wan's kick.

Mace gathered the Force into a powerful whirlwind. Across, Obi-Wan drew upon the light to sense Mace's attacks, but with also from the power of the Dark Side to land painful punches and kicks. The Force was crackling, the marble floor showing dents and cracks. By then, the servants had long ago left at the beginning of the fight, heeding Xanatos' warning that if they stayed only death would great them. Someone had made Obi-Wan mad and every servant had heard stories of what happened to people who made the young master mad or was near the person who did the awful deed.

The lobby quickly became too small as the fight intensified. Sweat stung at Mace's eyes and his breaths were becoming shallow. He bit back a yelp as Obi-Wan sent his palm hitting his funny bone. This wasn't right! A Jedi Master fighting in Vaapad with a lightsaber was getting beaten by an unarmed 18 year-old Dark Jedi. It seemed that the more he tired, Obi-Wan was becoming stronger. Staggering backwards, Mace knew that he had to end the fight now.

Gathering the Force into his right hand, Mace thrust forward, sending the powerful blast directly at Obi-Wan. The teenager flew through the front door and skidded onto the gravel road. Mace walked slowly out, watching Obi-Wan rise painfully. Blood oozed from a gash where a piece of the door had caught him. It seemed that the once thought immortals were not so superior after all. Shaking his head clear, Obi-Wan prepared to brace himself from another Force push, waiting for opportunity to knock on his door when Mace reached his lowest.

But just as Mace was about to send the next and last wave, a scream of joy broke through an abandoned gate. Qui-Gon's essence flooded Obi-Wan's mind. The maverick was ecstatic. His thankfulness had broken the autopilot Obi-Wan created over Jinn's body. Now that he was wide awake, Qui-Gon poured all his thanks towards a boy he still considered to be a Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't have enough time to even growl in frustration as the Force push slammed him into the duracrete fountain. Pain blossomed in his mind from his head and back. He tried to stand up but the push did not ease. Restrictions from outside and distractions from within, Obi-Wan could not fight the darkness that began to claw at his vision. But, he began to smile in the darkness. Xanatos did not raise no fool. From all he had learned, Obi-Wan took to heart Xanatos' most important lesson. Always have a back door. And with Obi-Wan's own spin to that lesson, the Jedi would never know what would hit them.

Mace staggered up to Obi-Wan. The boy was losing consciousness. The fight was over for now. Mace was not a person to believe in luck, but in this instance he did. If it wasn't for Qui-Gon distracting Obi-Wan, he was sure that the teenager would have won in the end. Collapsing on the ground, he sensed Jinn's joy turn to worry. His friend was coming back, meaning that at least one thing that Mace set out to do when arriving to the mansion was accomplished. Finally things were turning around for the better.

------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all love the fight. I had a blast writing it. Till next time!


	26. Trying to play god

A/N: I am so glad that you all liked the fight between Obi-Wan and Mace. It was a blast to write. Don't worry; there will be other fights in the future. This will be a short chapter, sorry about that. As a heads up, I'm going to be out of town for about a week and don't know if I will have computer access. I'll try and update again before I leave and if not, then right when I get back.

**Ch. 26: Trying to play God**

Floating in the black sea, Obi-Wan looked into the past, present and future. Everything blended together. Past was future, future was past. The moment they touched for the briefest nanosecond, the present exploded in a supernova before dimming into the black. He saw civilizations die and rise again in different forms. Only one civilization caught his mind's eye in particular.

Republic

Old Republic

On the outside it looked healthy, a time of prosperity, a golden age. But Obi-Wan knew better, such an ideal was an illusion. The government was rotting from the inside out. A virus called the Sith was destroying all the hard work that countless millions gave their lives for. And like a virus, the Republic would not know of its' existence till it was too late. By then, countless precious organs and resources would have fallen and all that would be left is a rotting corpse for the maggots to feed on.

He witnessed a galactic civil war that birthed the atrocity called Vader. Obi-Wan watched as the Empire spread before him like oil. The darkness was poised to swallow a desert planet when a bright light shined forth. Peering closer, he noticed that the light was actually four distinct individuals. The younger two shone with such heat that it burned his mind. Next to the youngest, a light shone with a grayness that was soothing. The other light flickered in and out, but her presence was still felt. It was Xanatos and Nyree living together with a child he did not know of and another who seemed to be an extension of his essence.

Obi-Wan had seen this vision countless times. Every since his time on the mining facility, the dream chased him to no end. Despite the repetition, the vision still surprised him and carved out another long scar in his soul. A darker cloud than that of the Empire appeared from nowhere. Vader was driven by guilt and hatred for himself. This new cloud was driven by one thought: vengeance. The two clouds clashed over the desert planet.

Lightening crackled, thunder rumbled, rain of acid and death plundered down from the stars. No one cried or screamed when the four lights below faded away into nothingness. Their deaths did not reach the deaf ears of Vader or this other Sith Lord.

Dry eyes that wanted to shed tears burned as Obi-Wan took in the sight once more. But instead of allowing the grief to cut him, his soul hardened and blazed away the grief. Obi-Wan began to pull away from the vision. He didn't want to know which of the evil Lords won or what happened to the galaxy. He just knew that the last hope for salvation had died. The Force had granted him this vision and it was his duty to prevent it at all costs.

Pulling further away, waves began to rise and crash into him. Obi-Wan couldn't change the future full out. A Sith Lord would rise and the Republic would crumple. There was no stopping it. But maybe he could tweak it.

The waves crashed harder and Obi-Wan felt himself shift. He sensed far off in the distance, Xanatos and Nyree landing on her home planet. A twinge of guilt passed through him. He had lied to his brother. Nyree was not in danger…yet. But he needed to get Xanatos out of the picture for awhile. He had to get 'captured' by the Jedi to do what was necessary to preserve the light. If he wanted a future with Nyree it had to be now. Part of him screamed that it was not the time to go back, that when Naboo was under siege was the right time to return to the Jedi. But he couldn't wait that long. Vibrations bounced through the sky. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and the sea became still as glass.

Opening them, he was greeted with a bland, gray ceiling. Glancing down, he noticed the pair of Force repressors hand-cuffs on his wrists. The cuffs glowed a light blue, revealing that his wound had been covered with bacta and was healing nicely. Turning his head to the side, he locked his gaze on the door of his cell. Outside he could hear the bickering of two close friends.

------------

In his arms, Qui-Gon shifted the gurgling sand-colored hair baby.

"Mace, Obi-Wan did nothing wrong."

"Jinn, he implanted a powerful Force suggestion on you to go board some random cruiser to Tatooine!"

"But I found him, this child whose midi-chlorians are off the charts. He's even higher than Yoda. Obi-Wan led me to him. He's the one Obi-Wan has been referring to all these years."

Mace studied the baby. Qui-Gon had said that his mere kid could become more powerful than Yoda. But all he saw was an infant playing with a tiny bubble seeping from his mouth. "Jinn…"

His friend inched forward, "He could be the one, Mace. The Chosen One."

The dark-skinned Jedi shook his head, "You're crazy. That prophecy is just a myth." Eyes turning towards the door, worry flickering in the chocolate eyes. With a wave of his hand, the door swished opened.

Obi-Wan quickly turned his head up so when the door opened, his gaze was upon the ceiling.

Qui-Gonzoomed into the small cell taking in Obi-Wan for the first time since he had returned. "Mace is this really necessary? Force cuffs? He's only a boy!"

At the same time, Mace and Obi-Wan answered, "Yes."

A playful grin lit the teenager's face. Mace shook his head and sighed, "Kenobi, once we reach the Temple you will be trailed and locked in a holding cell until we figure out what will be your true fate."

Sitting up, Obi-Wan swung his legs over the cot, "You found the child."

Somethingin how the words were whispered and the abrupt change of subject made Jinn take a step back; holding the baby closer to him. "His name is-"

"Anakin," spat Obi-Wan as if the name was poison.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, the Force called to him to be careful for his was threading on thin ice. "Obi-Wan what is it? Why are you acting this way?"

The dark cloud that hung on the teenager's face dissipated and the cocky attitude that Mace knew so well returned. Resting this back against the wall, Obi-Wan ignored Jinn and Anakin, locking his cold eyes on Mace. "I'll play your games for now, Jedi."

Mace's lips thinned. Motioning for Jinn to follow him, the two walked out of the cell. Jinn stood by the door, looking at it, as if he could still see Obi-Wan inside. Anakin began to busy himself with the elder's hair, having no sense of the danger lurking around him. Mace continued to walk, never looking back. When the distance between him and the door felt long enough, only then did Mace release his breath, whispering his troublesome thought into the air. "Why do I feel that we are playing his game, instead?"

----------------------

A/N: I know it's short, but it's the shortest one I wrote down. The others will be the average to long lengths because I'm finally tying up some loose ends. Next time: Obi-Wan is back home. Is this a good or bad thing? You'll just have to wait and see.


	27. Deaf ears

A/N: Yes, I have time to post one more before I leave. This will is a bit longer than the last and hopefully will keep you entertained until I come back. Enjoy!

**Ch. 27: Deaf ears**

Master Yoda greeted the trio on the landing pad. Mace and Qui-Gon bowed to the small master. The baby gurgled in glee at being lowered and then raised up. Behind the men, Obi-Wan stood tall, staring the elder straight into the dark forest green eyes.

Yoda stared back, not in the least bit intimidated, "Grown you have."

"The same to you."

The air grew dark and seemed to crackle with power as the two measured each other in silence. Anakin began to cry with the sudden change. Yoda eyed the child, mild surprise on his face that such a young one could sense a disturbance in the Force.

"Powerful the child is," whispered the ancient master.

Qui-Gon patted Anakin on the back, "Yes, Master he is."

Mace shot a glare at Jinn, "Our mission was successful."

"Depends on how you define success Mace."

Yoda once again focused on the young man behind him. Obi-Wan was tall and slim, much of his boyish charms had hardened but had transformed into a deadly beauty. What made Yoda on edge though was the joking, confident manner in the boy's stance. The teenager seemed relaxed yet at any second, he could lash out if the need arose. His calm aura made it harder for Yoda to sense any type of thoughts from his mind. This all went to a higher danger level when Obi-Wan tilted his head away from Mace. Mace growled and stared down at Anakin, whom Qui-Gon tried to pry off from his hair. Sensing the others' focus on Anakin, Obi-Wan peered back at Yoda and offered the ancient master a tiny peek of his dark haunted eyes that flickered in the shadows of his cockiness. This was the real Obi-Wan and Yoda knew he would have to thread softly if he wanted to ensure the protection of the Jedi Temple.

"If anything, ruder you have become Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smirked, his dark appearance disappearing when Mace and Jinn engaged themselves back to the topic. "Ruder? I thought it was ok to address someone by their first name when you are at the same levels."

Mace forced down his rising anger. He was a calm man but Obi-Wan knew how to rub him. He would not be compared to an arrogant 18 year old boy. "You forget who beat you in the fight."

That joking tone answered back, "You forget that Qui-Gon interfered. It was not a fair fight." Obi-Wan shifted his gaze around the group, stopping once more at Yoda. Dropping all sarcasm in less than a nanosecond, he continued, "I have brought you the Chosen One. In exchange, I want your cooperation to defeat the Sith."

A dead silence encompassed the platform. Even the speeders near by seemed frozen in time. Not waiting for the words to shape meaning, but long enough to sink in, Obi-Wan finished, "I figure this is not the time or place to discuss such sensitive information, so shall we continue this inside."

Yoda nodded, "Right you are. Escort Master Windu shall to your holding cell."

Mace shook his head clear. Obi-Wan had allowed himself to get captured to deliver this message and deal. Glancing at the teenager, the dark skinned master couldn't help but think that maybe Jinn was right. Maybe Obi-Wan had not fallen too far in the Dark Side. He was willing to work with the Jedi to face this new problem…if such a problem existed.

Reaching out to grab Obi-Wan, he stopped himself when the teenager looked at him with a steel gaze, "I know where it is."

Leading the way with a steady stride, the pair left the platform.

Yoda's ears dropped. He looked up once more at the baby in Jinn's arms, "Sense I do, trouble is coming. In Kenobi's footsteps, Death is walking."

-------------------------------------

"We can't believe him. Where is his proof?"

"But one must consider why else would he come back so…peacefully."

"Maybe he is telling the truth, we never truly knew what had happened to the Sith. Theywere shrouded in darkness."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is a fallen Jedi. He has been trained in the Dark Arts by Xanatos no less. Deception is his way now."

Ki-Adi-Mundi's declaration silenced the debating council. It had been two days since Obi-Wan arrived at the Temple and no one knew still how to deal with him. Since then, the man was being kept in a cell in one of the more abandoned wings of the Temple. Only the council members and Qui-Gon knew of his presence within the Temple.

Windu shifted in his chair, "Master Mundi is right. I've fought Kenobi twice. He's very deceptive and knows how to strike fast and lethal and I mean not just in a physical manner."

Nods circulated around the room. Yoda had not said a word concerning Obi-Wan. Only Mace knew what pain is caused the elder to see one of his most promising students return with such a dark declaration. "Focus on Anakin Skywalker we should now."

The horned master Eath Koth spoke, "Master Jinn is right. The baby does have a high midichlorinan count, one that rivals Master Yoda. If trained, he will be a very powerful Jedi."

Yoda frowned, resting his chin on his hands. "Take in Anakin we will, but if the Chosen One he is, proven in the future it will be."

----------------------------

Obi-Wan sat in a cross-legged position on his cot. The cuffs still hummed on his wrists, as well as the electric shield over the cell. The boy had been in the same position for two days now. Thankfully, no one bothered him with idiotic questions and he was able to meditate in peace.

Qui-Gon stood before the cell. Part of him hated how Obi-Wan was being restrained but then another part told him that it was necessary. That Obi-Wan was a Dark Jedi, who out of all people was trained by Xanatos, his former padawan. His mind wandered back to the time on Badamoor. Before him, Obi-Wan and Xanatos stood side by side, dark power showing how deep their relationship was. The two deep scars deepened in his soul with the knife of jealously. The pain began to seep throughhis soul.

"I thought I told you to overcome your pain. You need to be positive when you train Anakin."

The pain receded and Jinn found himself face to face with Obi-Wan. "I am positive."

"Liar." That one single word snapped something in Jinn's mind and for the first time he saw Obi-Wan with a clear gaze.

"I will not be talked to in such a manner, Kenobi. I am a Jedi Master and your elder. I have more-"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "More older? More experience? Qui-Gon Jinn, I may look young but trust me, I am up there with Yoda when it comes maturity."

Jinn frowned, "That may be but you act like a spoiled child, wanting everyone to just bow to your proposal. What did you think? We would take your word at face value."

A dark look tugged at Obi-Wan's face. Folding his arms, the teenager nodded, "Well aren't you going to open the door or not."

Jinn sighed and used the Force to open the door, "I thought you could use a walk to the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

A sparkle pulled Qui-Gon into the ever changing sea of Obi-Wan's eyes. "Lead the way."

Qui-Gon nodded, handing Obi-Wan a cloak. With a twitch of his wrists, the Force cuffs separated from each other but still hummed with life. Slipping into the cloak and pulling the hood on, Obi-Wan peered up at Jinn.

Qui-Gon tilted his head and they started to walk down the hallways.

"I hope you cell is…comfortable."

Chirpiness trickled through Obi-Wan's response, "It is better then some cells that I've been in."

A questioning glance evoked a grin from Obi-Wan.

"It is not funny, Obi-Wan. Is holding you in a cell and torturing you a beneficial way of teaching for Xanatos?"

Anger cracked through the younger man's grin, "Master did nothing of the sort."

"Oh what about Badamoor?"

"Badamoor was where I saw the light. Besides, Xanatos never directly…hurt me. Mostly it was my own poor decisions that lead me into near death situations."

Qui-Gon sped up a bit. The way Obi-Wan talked of his harsh life was making him sick. No one should just shrug off such ill treatments as if they were merely raindrops from a recent thunderstorm. Hardening his voice, Jinn pressed on, "Sounds more like you've been brainwashed. I've seen the scars that line your back, chest and arms. Some made from whips, vibroblades and blaster bolts. Don't even try to deny it; I saw the video feed when Windu stripped searched you."

A cold look crept upon Obi-Wan's face, "Those injuries have nothing to do with Xanatos. He wasn't the one-"

"Stop defending him, Obi-Wan! The man tortured you if not physical than by the Force, mentally!"

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, soaking in Qui-Gon's painful yell of accusation. The air seemed to get colder as a dark presence made itself known.

"No one needs defending except you Jedi."

Qui-Gon blinked and found himself back in the warmth of the Temple. Obi-Wan was a couple steps ahead of him, his ginger head tilted to the side, waiting for the man. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to the Council or what?"

Crystal blue eyes narrowed in confusion, "How?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, as if the answer to the question was elementary. "The Jedi don't want to contaminate their precious mediation chamber."

"You consider yourself contaminated?"

A sad look shadowed Obi-Wan's eyes, "Is it not what the Jedi think of me. But I will tell you something, Qui-Gon. I am not contaminated by the Dark Side or my Saturine background…by something far worse."

The elevator door swished opened. Jinn watched his younger companion walk in, "By what then?"

That playful expression bounced back on Obi-Wan's face. A mocking tone split out into laughter, "Pitiful, just pitiful."

Qui-Gon frowned, a tiny flame of anger rising in him. Before the doors closed before them, Obi-Wan mused and leaned forward as if sharing a secret. "You should know the answer, Jinn, you fight it everyday."

-------------------------

Inside the Council Room, Qui-Gon watched from the sidelines a meeting that he would never forget. Twelve grown, powerful Jedi Masters attacked an 18 year old. Even after all his experiences, Qui-Gon would find himself a little terrified of being in a room alone and facing these powerful men. But once again, Obi-Wan showed how much he had changed, and what skills Xanatos had taught him. The boy—man—knew how to defend himself with the deadly eloquence of a skilled politician. Those careful chosen words and the darn cocky attitude were beginning to irritate and unnerve the Council. They had never faced anyone who conversed with them like it was a tea party.

Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look, the Sith Apprentice is the same species as Eeth Koth. He's got the horns and black and red tattoos etched all over his face and probably body." Jabbing two fingers out as if counting his points, he continued, "So not only are the Sith surfacing, but you've got the birth of the Chosen One. Something is going to happen, something big. If you ignore the signs, the results are going to be disastrous."

The pointy-eared, one-eyed Master Piell leaned forward, "You say the Sith are surfacing but all we have is your word."

Obi-Wan eyed the elder, "You think I would lie about this."

Yaddle blinked sadly, "Deception, manipulation and lying is your style."

"You think I planned this," hissed Obi-Wan.

"We wouldn't be surprised," muttered a council member.

Windu added, "Xanatos also could have planned this, if you do not wish to take credit for it. He is plotting the downfall of the Jedi. And since he is your master after all, you tell us."

Mundi caressed his gray beard, his tall cone-head pointing to the side, "Therefore, we cannot heed this so called warning. By placing you in imprisonment, we will exterminate this problem of Xanatos sending in a spy into the Temple. The Sith are dead, there is no way they can come back alive."

"You thought us Saturine were extinct, yet here I stand today," snarled Obi-Wan before recomposing himself. Qui-Gon saw a calculating look narrow the teenager's eyes.

Yoda sensed the change, "Something on your mind there is."

Sea-blue eyes peered under the lashes, "Why should I tell you anything, anymore. It is evident you don't trust my words, so why bother wastingmy time and energy."

In the last part, Yoda's ears perked up a bit. Qui-Gon glanced over at his master. Obi-Wan, for the smallest second, sounded like a lost child. Qui-Gon focused on the still form. Maybe this whole cockiness and anger were charades, maybe Obi-Wan was putting on an act. But why?

"Talk to Master Jinn, we will now. Stand outside, you shall, until your escort comes to bring you back to your cell."

Obi-Wan slightly bowed and let the chambers, as Qui-Gon braced himself for the oncoming questions concerning how he discovered Anakin.

--------------------

Outside, Obi-Wan leaned against the cold duracreet wall. The meeting had not gone the way he had hoped. Sure he had planned during the first moments that Jinn interfered in the fight that maybe he could persuade the Council to ready themselves against the Sith. He also wanted to ensure that Anakin would be accepted. But now, with the council not believing him, Obi-Wan could no longer feel secure in Anakin's training. The Jedi would not take the necessary precautions to protect themselves from the Sith Master's influence. If the Sith Master found out about Anakin, he would try to turn the boy to the Dark Side no matter the risks.

A groan escaped his mouth. Xanatos had told him that to outwit your enemy, you have to think like them. Well, confronting one enemy was easy enough but Obi-Wan now had to deal with how the Jedi and the Sith would handle the situation concerning the Chosen One's training. His mind running through countless stimulation, he decided that there was only one more little 'tweak' he could do to prevent the future that haunted his dreams. This time though, it wouldn't be the simple 'Oh you might want to hint, hint' kind of tweak. This tweak would affect the timeline, but only for a little while. He could return Anakin to Qui-Gon when the Jedi Master finally faced the Sith apprentice and the Council finally believed him.

Then of course, there was another tweak he could do, but that was THE final resort. The dark child snickered in his mind. For some odd reason, the child seemed to have grown more powerful ever since he arrived on Corescant. Wanting to ignore the child, Obi-Wan reached out and gentle touched through his Saturine powers Xanatos and Nyree. They were the only two beacons that kept him stable in this reality. Without them, he would have never been able to break free from the ice cell that he had locked himself in after the Experience. Feeling their warmth tickle his fingers brought a sense of happiness to Obi-Wan. They had arrived on Corescant and were looking for a hotel to stay in. Of course, the two were bickering, their tastes as different as the Outer Rim was to the Republic.

The dark child scuffed and trudged back into the darkness of Obi-Wan's soul. With the coast clear, Obi-Wan surfaced back to his situation. Glancing around, he frowned. The escort was late, such a troublesome problem. He could think of a couple instances where his ex-business partners would mutter about exterminating such pointless—

"To exterminate the problem…"muttered Obi-Wan, his mind jerking into the perspective of the Sith master. Xanatos had trained him in secrecy. The plan was to reveal Obi-Wan slowly to the public, lastly to the Jedi—Qui-Gon in general—to catch them off-guard. The parallel was uncanny. The Sith master was working in the shadows as well, doing the exact same thing in training an apprentice secretly and wishing to reveal him only at the crucial point. Thus, if the master wanted to keep things according to the plan; certain things would need to be taken care of. He certainly couldn't kill his apprentice because that would destroy a much needed investment and would not stop the leak. Therefore, he would attack the only two people who witnessed his apprentice…Xanatos and himself.

Dread began to fill him. Obi-Wan stretched out with his mind but a void blocked him from reaching Xanatos. He wanted to push harder but the soft scrap of boots marked the arrival of his escort. He couldn't reveal the certain fact that he could still use the Force. The Jedi thought they had him subdued and thus indirectly allowing him more freedom. Pulling away, fear sunk its icy-claws over his heart.

Death walked the planet tonight.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Weeeeeeeee, well I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter. See you a week or two from now!


	28. Your destiny

Disclaimer: All the goodie characters don't belong me, only to the one George Lucas, except Nyree, she's all mine. YES!

A/N: I'M BACK! And I've dedicated myself to finishing this story. We're so close to the end, that it must have drove you guys insane. Sorry, about that. Well enough chitchat, off we go.

**Ch. 28: Your Destiny**

Xanatos paced back and froth in the hotel room. It was adequate for the both of them, too fancy for Nyree but still in the upper class standards for Xanatos. The dark blood red wooden floor reflected his pacing form. Something was wrong, something not right. The Force seemed silent, the Dark Side just a void. Such a stillness unnerved Xanatos. He reached out to Obi-Wan, but some how their bond on both levels was muffled. On the normal level, Xanatos knew that the Jedi had the brat and cuffed him with Force dampeners. But, even on their Saturine bond level, there was a block. And that was not supposed to happen. Only Xanatos and Obi-Wan were the last Saturines powerful enough to work on the different plane of the Force.

Pacing not relieving his tense form, Xanatos poured himself of Nabooian wine, his mind flashing back to the brief visit on Dathamoor. How Nyree came from such a powerful Force infested planet and not be part of it was another mystery Xanatos hated. When the pair landed on the out skirts of Nyree's small village, the witches poured out of their huts.

_An old woman, her gray hair braided into a loose bun slithered through the crowd. Nyree stepped forward and bowed, "Grandmother."_

"_Where is the chip?" croaked the old woman._

_Nyree handed the woman a small chip. The witch pulled out a data pad and scanned the disk. A couple seconds later, a dark look deepened the weathered face._

"_This is a fake!" Where is the chip that the Saturine gave us to protect?"_

"_That is the chip, grandmother."_

"_It is not, child. There is nothing on this disk."_

"_That is what is on the disk."_

"_No, it has information containing Dark Side knowledge. The Saturines told we were never to look upon the contents till one of their own opened the disk. Has this been done?"_

"_Yes_."

"_Then where are the contents?"_

_Xanatos frowned slightly at the old woman's growing voice. He did not know what was happening, but he always had a bad feeling about Obi-Wan looking for the chips. Dark Jedi and Sith were known to search for power, their greed driving away their humanity. Yet, Obi-Wan was different. His greed was not for power from the Force but to understand his heritage in looking for the chips. Every time, Obi-Wan found a chip, he changed…changed into something Xanatos couldn't quite pinpoint. And that was what scared him; his apprentice was walking down a road he could not follow._

"_They are in front of you."_

"_Enough word games, Nyree," sneered the woman, "There is nothing in front of me."_

_Nyree smiled, yet it never reached her eyes. "Exactly."_

_Xanatos shot his gaze at Nyree. Nyree opened her mouth slightly, her face dead serious. "The chip never existed, grandmother. As did the other chips that young Kenobi was searching for."_

_Confusion etched not only on Xanatos' face but everyone else's. What was Nyree talking about? Xanatos had seen the chips for himself. How could—_

"_You slithering violation! How dare you condescend on your heritage! If our Founding Mother knew of your treacherous accusations…"_

_Nyree shook her head. "I will not take back my words, for they are truth."_

_In a blink of an eye everything shifted. The old witch pulled out a vibro whip and slashed at Nyree. A deep gash formed on her forehead. Before Nyree regained her footing, Xanatos lashed out and stabbed the witch through the heart. Not wasting another moment, the Dark Jedi spun around and started to drag Nyree back to the ship. A group of women sprung to attack but with a powerful Force wave sent them flying back several feet. And thus ended their little adventure. But what struck Xanatos was one of the witch's words to him._

"_You are no different than the Master of the Sith."_

Xanatos narrowed his eyes as he finished the glass of wine. If they were indeed similar, Xanatos would send someone to kill the two men who lived in a fight against the Sith Apprentice. Timing was essential. Great, now he had another thing to worry about besides the Force and Nyree. A Sith or maybe two Sith were after him.

"I did not sign up for this," snarled Xanatos.

"Life never goes the way we want it to."

Turning Xanatos took in his companion's form. Nyree was leaning against the table, arms crossed. Her gash on her forehead was sealed with bacta strips.

"Well, you seem calm about everything."

Nyree shrugged, a sadness overcoming her features. Xanatos could sense that since they left Dathamoor, Nyree was changing.

"What's going on with you?" If he couldn't solve the problem with his bond and would have to wait for the Sith attack, he could at least try to solve the enigma of Nyree.

Nyree smiled softly, "You wish to know of me…"

Xanatos scoffed, "You talked in riddles back there on Dathamoor. I want to know about the chips, I want to know about you and why the heck I feel like everything is all of a sudden spiraling out of control."

"You sense that reality is not reality?" Nyree eyed Xanatos, questioning shimmering her eyes.

"Yes." Xanatos didn't know why but that statement felt right, it summed up his growing paranoia.

Nyree nodded. "You were always strong, Xanatos. Death is at our doorstep. But, it is not what you think it is."

"What?"

"All that you have lived these past years with Obi-Wan is reality…yet it is not."

Xanatos felt frustration rising in him, "Come again?"

Nyree sat down, eying Xanatos like he was a child. "The Force has granted Obi-Wan and you to live. Yet, now It has felt that you have learned enough and now the both of you must return to true reality." The girl felt Xanatos wanting to force a straight out answer from her, but only one person was allowed to hear such an explanation. "You will die tonight Xanatos to ensure that you live to help Obi-Wan make the right choice at the most crucial time."

Xanatos was about to speak but Nyree raised her hand, "The Sith apprentice will come and kill us both. Obi-Wan will be driven to choose by himself and reveal his true colors. If he chooses correctly or incorrectly, all will be ok. This is only a practice run, thankfully."

"A practice run?" Now, Xanatos was totally confused. "How do you know that we are going to die tonight? How do you—"

"I am Nyree…also known at the Founding Mother that the old witch was so accusing to bring up."

"How is that possible?"

"Xanatos, you are a smart and powerful man. You know the answer."

Blue eyes glowed in frustration until they widened in understanding. "You are a ghost. That is why we cannot sense you in the Force."

"Good," laughed Nyree. "Yes I am a ghost. Let me tell you something though of more pressing matters. Obi-Wan has acted too soon. He wasn't suppose to return to the Temple. We were suppose to have a daughter…a daughter that would later on die at the hands of a great Sith Lord. You have foreseen this."

Xanatos nodded numbly.

"But, thankfully the Force eased me back to this ghost form before Obi-Wan sensed my presence in the Force. Maybe it is for the best that Obi-Wan returned now, something that the Force was not expecting." Nyree smiled, "For if I don't exist and die with you, then there will be no daughter, and no daughter means that Obi-Wan will not fall. And we both know how powerful he will get if he falls completely. The purer the light, the darker the fall."

"…yes…" Xanatos couldn't believe that this soft whisper was his voice. But he always sensed in the dream that besides the front out Sith, there was a darker presence being born. Darkness so powerful it threatened not only the galaxy but also the Force itself. "But if we die here and now, won't it only spur his fall faster?"

Nyree looked at Xanatos, an approving glint in her face, "It would but Qui-Gon is still alive. He has a strong, natural bond with Obi-Wan, one that will hopefully keep Obi-Wan rooted to the Light or be able to destroy him, when Obi-Wan has not reached his peak yet."

A silence fell over the pair. Nyree watching as Xanatos absorbed the small amount of information that she was privileged to reveal. When tonight's deed would be done, Xanatos would only then be able to understand the plan the Force had in mind. Hopefully, everything will go as plan. From what the Force felt Obi-Wan would kill the Sith later on by apprenticing with Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan will stay locked in the Temple and make sure Anakin was trained. Yet, she knew Obi-Wan and so did the Force. Obi-Wan had already fooled the Force twice by emerging faster from his confrontation with the Dark Side and just now with returning to the Temple.

"None of this is truth," hissed Xanatos as he shook his head. Anger poured out of him. "You are telling this story in order to hope to avoid the truth. Well, I've discovered your little lies. You are just a freak of nature that is why you don't exist in the Force. Obi-Wan…he won't fall to the Dark Side because the future is always in motion. Like you said, Obi-Wan returned earlier than expected, so there goes that whole ordeal with you and Obi-Wan's daughter getting killed by a Sith Lord."

Xanatos marched up to Nyree, "And we are not going to die tonight! Obi-Wan will not become the darkness that surpasses the Sith. He will not follow such a path as long as me and you are there—he only needs to see us and he will be fine."

"We did not know you cared for him so deeply, Xanatos. Once again, the both of you surprise us."

"What? Whose this we?"

"You are almost as pure Saturine as Obi-Wan is…reach out."

Xanatos stretched out and he felt it then. Another presence was in the room, one of an ancient feel to it. "What?"

"We chose you to train Obi-Wan because you are known to betray the ones closest to you. You are a heartless man, Xanatos. Therefore, when the time came for you to part from Obi-Wan it would not be difficult. But, this unexpected close bond between you two makes things more harder…for Obi-Wan especially. This is not good."

Xanatos eyes scanned the room, searching for the other presence, "Of course it wouldn't be good. I might be heartless, but—"

A pressure began to build on his mind, as the Dark Side surged through his body. Collapsing on his knees, Xanatos clutched his head. NO! Something was trying to severe his bond with Obi-Wan. A power that made Yoda seem like an apprentice overpowered his mind. Looking up through slit eyes, he saw a woman with dark brown hair stare down at him. Eyes exactly like Obi-Wan's stared at him without emotion.

Nyree stepped up next to the woman, "Are such things necessary, Austral?"

"You have foreseen this Priestess. Us two Saterines did not live between the realms of the living and the dead for far too long to start questioning now."

"But you created such a bond…"

"Yes and I did not know it would flourish." Austral's eyes flickered to the door, "Good, he has come. You must finish this, I will keep him busy."

Nyree knelt in front of Xanatos and smiled sadly, "No matter what alternate universe or reality you are in, it is your destiny to die in order to ensure a future for Obi-Wan. Just remember, this is only a practice run. When the time comes, chose correctly."

A pain seared through Xanatos' mind. Biting back a scream, Xanatos' eyes snapped shut, tears streaming down his face. He held onto dear life as the bond between him and Obi-Wan was slowly sawed away. Then the pressure lifted. A couple strands were left unharmed, hanging between his burned hands. A sense of relief washed through his mind. Cracking open his eyes, the relief was burned away as the last thing Xanatos saw was the horned Sith Apprentice smirk down at him and drive the lightsaber into his upper back.

----------------

A/N: Oh shocker! Don't worry all will be explained soon. Just be patient. Hey, I'm already typing up the next chapter!


	29. Eternal Twilight

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are still hanging in here with me.

**Chapter 29: Eternal twilight**

A scream echoed down the abandoned hall. A scream that shook the Temple and the Force to the core, there was no escaping it. A scream that sliced through a Sith Master's mind, making him shudder in fear and pleasure. A scream signaling a heart being ripped out of its fleshy prison, a soul losing its precious half to the clutches of darkness.

Obi-Wan flew onto the ground, screaming his lungs out; screaming till his voice gave out. Tears running down his face, his red eyes searching the ground looking for something precious. His hands pulled at ginger locks, while his young body began to rock back and forth.

Tiny gasps jerked in and out of his body. "Xan…xan…xan…"

A Jedi healer rushed to his cell, "Something is wrong with him!"

Her companion looked at the screen, "His readings are going crazy, if he keeps this up, he'll go into shock and maybe cardiac arrest."

"Then I have no choice, I'm going in."

"You can't! He's dangerous!"

"I am doctor, I can't stand by and watch this child die! Besides, he has a Force Collar on, he won't be that dangerous."

Grabbing a sedative, the Healer palmed opened the door and stepped into the cell. She walked quietly and kneeled next to the boy. Landing a hand gently on his back, she watched as he turned a tear-stained face up to her.

Those sea-blue eyes pleaded with her, but she had a feeling that he wasn't seeing her but something, somewhere else.

"Obi-Wan, everything is going to be ok." The Healer pulled out the sedative, "Now, just relax."

"He…needs me…" a tiny gasp, "my brother…is dying…xan…"

"Well right now you—" The Healer paused as the shuddering stopped and a vacant look fell on the teenager's face. Glancing up at her companion, she gave him a questioning look.

"His stables are going back to normal. Must have been temporary."

The Healer's brow narrowed, as her scrutinizing gaze fell down to her patient. Reaching out with the Force, she touched with wariness his mind. An image flashed before her eyes of a horned creature. Yelping, she began to scramble back.

"Open the door!"

Her companion punched in the code. Yet, he was too slow. The small intrusion on his mind awoke Obi-Wan back to the present…a present that he hated. A fire color bled into the slivers of dark blue eyes trained on the escaping healer. The Healer stood up and bolted towards the open door. Her companion watched with horror as the Healer took one step outside when her back arched until a crisp snapped echoed in the chamber. Frozen in place, he watched the body collapse onto the ground, like a bag of leaves. Stepping over the pile, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the other occupant of the room.

"How…how…"

Obi-Wan raised his hand.

The man hands flew to his throat, trying to gasp precious air. Obi-Wan raised fingers on his other hand to the collar. The collar clicked and fell off his neck. Walking towards the man, Obi-Wan studied his new prey.

"You'll be of some use."

The man looked down at the deep orange eyes and shuddered in response to the emotionless voice. He couldn't sense the creature before him and that scared him more anything else, along with the dead sense of humanity surrounding the boy's presence. What had happened in there? More importantly, would the Council members defeat this evil? He thought this and sent a tiny signal through the Force to anyone of the revered 12 members as darkness overtook his mind.

------------------

Yoda's head jerked back, "Terrible, something has happen."

Mace eyed his companion, "Obi-Wan."

The great Jedi Master lowered his eyes, "Contact Master Jinn, I will."

The dark-skinned Master nodded and sprinted towards the turbolift.

-----------------------

Qui-Gon bolted start up in the bed, panting. Something was wrong. Something dark was in the Temple. Sliding off of the bed, he stood up for a brief minute before a wave of pain crashed into his mind, sending him to his knees. As he rode out the tearing wind of grief, the Jedi Master drew on the light side, driving the wind away. Gasping on the floor, he regained his senses. The first thing he heard was a beeping of a communicator, but he didn't bother picking it up.

Staggering onto his feet, he knew what had happened. Grabbing his saber and cloak, the only word that came to his mind, spurred an adrenaline rush. Running out of the room, a single name escaped his lips and echoed in the room.

"Anakin."

------------------------

Mace ran down into the cell, only to be greeted by mass destruction. The consol was hacked away by a lightsaber, sparks flying into the dark room. The cell door was jarred open as if a huge punch had forced it open. Lying on the ground was a battered form of a Jedi Master.

Kneeling down, Mace studied the only survivor in the room. "Master Tahl, what happened?"

The Jedi Master coughed up blood, "Obi-Wan…he's in pain…something bad…"

Mace narrowed his eyes and took in the damage more closely. Obi-Wan did all this?

"Master…please…take care…my padawan…Bant…"

The dark skinned master nodded, trying to prevent tears from falling down his cheeks. This broken woman was still worrying about her apprentice. "I will."

Tahl nodded, her golden eyes growing dull until the spark behind them died.

Raising a shaking hand, Mace signaled Yoda. "Master, we have a problem."

---------------------

Qui-Gon raced down to the infant center of the Temple. He spotted a blond padawan twirling her short hair.

"Padawan Siri."

Siri gasped and bowed, "Master Jinn!"

"May I see Anakin?"

"Little Anakin is not here at the moment. A knight came in and said that he was suppose to escort Anakin to the healers."

The Force blared a warning. "Thank you, Siri." Spinning around, he ran down the hall. Letting the Force guide him, he allowed his hand to chose the next level. But as the doors opened, a body of a knight that Jinn recognized that worked down in the cell fell onto the floor. A hole was burned through his chest.

"No."

-----------------------------

Anakin wailed in the dimly light corridor. Behind him was an abandoned door, forgotten long ago. Anakin stopped and looked up as the figure emerged from the shadows. Dark blue eyes stared down at him. Young features were marred by a hateful frown.

A voice that was supposed to be full of mischief and wisdom spoke in an ice-like manner. "You die tonight."

-----------------

A/N: Ok, almost there. Hold on, everyone!


	30. Lost in the Future

A/N: I'm here, I'm here! Don't kill me because of the cliffhanger. Well, to not drive you crazy any longer, here we go.

**Ch. 30: Lost in the Future**

A voice that was supposed to be full of mischief and wisdom spoke in an ice-like manner. "You die tonight."

Anakin's eyes widened, his fear rising. A tiny gust of wind sent dust flying up into the air around.

A sad laugh sounded in the corridor. "Even as a baby, you still can access the Force, Anakin. Or should I call you, Darth Vader?"

The person kneeled down in front of Anakin and cupped his face. Anakin froze and stared into the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The aura around the teenager crackled with raw, Dark Side energy. Any presence of the mysterious, collected man was gone, lost in the void of a man shattered by grief.

Smirking, Obi-Wan rose back onto his feet and continued with his one-sided conversation, "I've seen you coming, Vader. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. You might be innocent little Anakin Skywalker right now, but even now the Dark Side reaches for you. Hmph, you…a coward who destroyed everything you loved…everything that I loved!"

Obi-Wan leered down at the baby, his hissing voice showing a glimpse into the grief. "It's because of you that my only family is dead. Do you know how it feels to burn in the flames of your brother's death? Do you know how it feels to then be sucked into a void while the one you love disappears without a trace?"

Anakin fell back and started to crawl away, crying.

Smirking, his eyes began to turn orange. "I didn't want to do this, Anakin, but the Force left me no choice. It took away my only two pillars of strength to hold him back…that Sith within me…the Sith that surpasses the Chosen One. I should ask for you forgiveness, but I cannot because I'm doing what's best for the galaxy."

Pulling out the dead knight's lightsaber, Obi-Wan ignited it casting a blue glow over Anakin.

"Stop, Obi-Wan!"

Angry eyes stared up at Qui-Gon's halting form.

Qui-Gon panted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Obi-Wan was about to kill Anakin, what in nine Corellian Hells happened. "Obi-Wan stop, Anakin didn't do anything wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong!" shouted Obi-Wan, "He killed my family! He killed my brother, my wife…my daughter! He deserves a painful, long death!"

Qui-Gon stepped back by the brute dark force that was emitting from Obi-Wan. The teenager had gone completely over the edge, more so than Xanatos. Yet, the Dark Side wasn't the only thing that plagued Qui-Gon's heart. Obi-Wan's eyes spoke it all. His mind was trapped in a vision; everything that was happening in the present and in the future had blended together, creating a distorted reality.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. Anakin is innocent, he is a mere babe."

A coldness fell over Obi-Wan's face as he deactivated his saber.

Qui-Gon took a step forward, his hope rising that he was reaching the lost child. "I don't know what happened, but I can help you. Just let me have Anakin and then we can talk. Ok?"

"You want Anakin so badly?"

"Yes."

"Then here have him."

Obi-Wan jerked Anakin's body into the air and hurled the child at Qui-Gon. Anakin screamed. Qui-Gon reached out with the Force, trying to soften the child's flight when electricity enveloped the young body. Anakin's bright presence in the Force snuffed out and landed in a charcoal heap in Qui-Gon's large hands. Tears poured down the Jedi Master's face as he raised his eyes up at the monster before him.

Obi-Wan lowered his arm, a dark smile on his lips. "You said you wanted him, Jinn. You didn't say alive."

"Obi-"

A rush of brown cloth flew by Jinn. Qui-Gon wanted to scream, but his voice abandoned him. Jedi Master Mace Windu flew at Obi-Wan, his purple lightsaber whirling down at Obi-Wan. In a blink of an eye, Obi-Wan leapt back and withdrew from the Force.

"No…he just went somewhere else…" Qui-Gon whispered as he watched with fear and awe as Obi-Wan dodged in and out of Mace's Vaapaad attacks, his stolen lightsaber not even ignited yet. He finally understood why the Jedi of the Old feared the Saterine. No one should ever have that much power, and if one of them fell…

Snap. Hiss. Thrum.

Qui-Gon blinked. Obi-Wan moved beneath Mace's arm, his lightsaber thrumming with life. Mace fell forward onto the ground, rolling to the side, exposing a deep gash from his stomach up to his upper chest. The Jedi Master was barely alive, but his life force was dimming greatly.

Obi-Wan walked towards Jinn, the saber tilted downward. "Don't bother to try and save me, Jinn. You tried once but you were already too late, just like now."

Qui-Gon laid Anakin's body on the ground and took a defensive pose, his lightsaber hanging nimbly in the palm on his hands. "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't listen. And now, you have to suffer something more greater than the Sith."

Obi-Wan lunged at Qui-Gon, driving his saber towards the man's heart. Qui-Gon ignited his saber and barely batted away the strike. Twirling around, he continued to defend himself against Obi-Wan's aggressive onslaught, dancing over the bodies of Anakin and Mace.

Breaking away, Jinn distanced himself from the boy, "Xanatos trained you well."

"He was not the only one."

"What?"

Obi-Wan laughed and pounced at Jinn, yet a powerful Force push knocked the Master off his feet and into the wall. Yoda flew past Jinn and blocked Obi-Wan's strike.

"Disappointed in you, I am. Learned from your ancestors mistakes I had hoped."

Obi-Wan blocked a swing at his side, "So did I, but I guess we both failed in the end."

Yoda nodded before springing once more into action. Qui-Gon watched from the sides as he watched the esteemed Jedi Master twirl around striking and defending at places that Jinn couldn't even see. Obi-Wan merely stood where he was, blocking each blow and trying to drive into Yoda's defenses in a style he never saw before. The two continued to fight until Qui-Gon saw a lightsaber spinning off down the hall. Yoda landed in front of Obi-Wan, who was front of a very familiar door.

"Allow you I cannot, to get the last chip."

Obi-Wan nodded, the orange fading from his eyes. Looking above Yoda, he saw the full-grown Sith child that looked just like him run at him. For the precious minutes, he had broken himself free of that man's influence. Guilt welled up in him. He had become the very monster that haunted his dreams and visions, dreams that Xanatos would come to his room and banish away with his presence.

Tears began to prick at his eyes. Nyree had sat by his side, nursing him, her mere touches warming the ice wall that surrounded his soul. He had failed them, both of them. He had failed Austral for going against all her teachings, for becoming the thing that their people had fought against.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan dove into his center—the only place left where a coal of humanity still flickered. He didn't even gasp when a searing pain flared in his chest. Opening his eyes, he stared down at the emerald blade that pierced his heart. A small smile touched his lips as Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda.

"Thank you."

Yoda deactivated his saber and wobbled back. Obi-Wan collapsed against the door, his eyes turning to Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry."

With nothing more to say, Obi-Wan allowed his body to fall onto the floor and soon found himself falling through the door into a dark abyss.

-------------------

A/N: Don't worry! Don't worry! This is going to be a happy ending, ok. All will be revealed in the next chapter. So just be patient.


	31. Oh

A/N: Alright, I hope this doesn't confuse anyway, but I wanted a happy ending. As you guys probably want one too. Thanks for all the reviews and hanging in there with all the waiting.

**Ch. 31: Oh.**

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, please open your eyes."

Obi-Wan shifted, squeezing his eyes even harder. He didn't want to wake up. He was dead. The burn of Yoda's lightsaber still scorched his chest. He should be burning in the fires of Mustafar for betraying everything he held dear.

"Obi-Wan."

The man in question curled himself tighter into ball. The warm floor beneath him pulsed with aggravation.

"Kenobi."

Wait that voice! Obi-Wan cracked open his eyes at the new voice that said his last name. It couldn't be. So this was his eternal punishment, to stare Nyree in the face and wallow in self-despair for his mistakes.

Nyree wore a light blue dress, her hair falling down her shoulders. Worry sparkled in her dark eyes. Kneeling before Obi-Wan, Nyree stretched her hand outward. "Kenobi…all is fine." Reassurance flowed through the Force from her to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and backed away. "You're not Nyree. Nyree can't…couldn't access the Force."

Nyree sighed, her shoulders sagging, "Obi-Wan there is much you don't know."

Glancing around, blue eyes took in the dark room. "Where am I?"

"Inside the room where the last chip was held."

Obi-Wan turned and glanced up at the first woman who called to him. "Austral."

Austral nodded, "You finally obtained the last chip."

"What do you mean? I died before entering the room."

"Obi-Wan…you are not dead."

Confusion flickered on his face. Pouncing onto his feet, his gaze flickered between the two women. "I'm dead."

Nyree was the one to continue, "Obi-Wan, Xanatos is not dead as well."

"I felt him die!"

"What you felt was an illusion, everything that has been happening to you has been such." Austral waved her hand and the Force shifted. "The Force sensed you are to be extremely important in the events to come. It wanted to make sure you were ready to handle your Saterine powers and help create a balance in the Force."

Nyree smiled softly, "This life you lived was a practice run, Kenobi. Your real life is waiting for you on the other side."

Obi-Wan backed away from the women, "Then the visions I had…were false also?"

Austral shook her head, "No, they were real."

"So, Anakin will become Darth Vader. Well, I'll just kill him again."

The older woman shook her head, "Stretch out with your mind, Obi-Wan. Feel the path that you left behind."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and crashed down on his knees. The galaxy was falling apart. Civil war was spilling out onto the streets millions of people were dying. The Jedi were stretched thin and many were falling into corruption. There was no hope left in the galaxy. Gasping, he opened up his eyes and started at Austral.

"The Jedi might have survived, Obi-Wan, but the republic dies. If Anakin had lived…"

"The Jedi would have died, but at least there would a government in control and hope in the form of Anakin's descendants."

Nyree's voice trickled over Obi-Wan. He stared down at the hand that killed the infant Anakin. "So you're telling me that for there to be hope for the galaxy, for the future, the Jedi must die."

"The Jedi of old, yes."

Anger surged through Obi-Wan, "I won't let that happen! This galaxy needs the Jedi, it needs a group of people with good hearts to watch over them."

"True, but you have seen what will happen if the Jedi of this era are allowed to live. Another Sith War will break out and we all know where that will lead."

Obi-Wan wanted to retort against Austral. He wanted to yell back, tell her that she wrong. But, from what little visions he had seen where Anakin had lived there was hope. A small hand touched his. He locked eyes with Nyree.

Nyree smiled softly, "Obi-Wan, you not need to worry about falling to the darkness. We were never meant to have children, you and I, but our love exists beyond the boundaries of life and death. I foresaw you when I was a little girl. Our plane crashed on Dathamoor. My parents died a year later and it was I that started the clan from which I pretended I came from."

The girl sensed Obi-Wan's heartache and begin to break once more. Pulling herself forward, she enveloped the man in a hug. "I've waited for you…for centuries. I joined Austral in this barren wasteland, waiting for you. You must be strong; the weight of the galaxy rests in your hands. The Force gave you one chance to live out a life where your choices will not affect reality. Yet, now you must trend softly. I have faith in you, Obi-Wan."

With that she placed a light kiss on his cheek, before stepping back. Austral came forward and placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder, "Do you now understand what must be done?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm so confused…I'm still trying to figure out weather I'm dead or not and…"

"The chips?"

The man nodded. Austral smiled, "Obi-Wan, the chips never existed. Each of the chips was only a fabrication of your own self-awakening."

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Yes, you learned of the Saterine knowledge but you also confronted parts of your own mind. The 'chip' from Dathamoor made you face your own evil and conquer it."

"How did I conquer it when I let it consume me after Xanatos' death!" snarled Obi-Wan.

"True, but in the end, you accepted its' existence and let yourself get killed by Yoda."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess…"

Nyree beamed, "By fully accepting your darker self, were you permitted to pass through the door and gain the last chip…and face your fear of death."

"You're saying that each chip not only was I confronting a part of my physic but a fear as well?"

"Yes and the last one deals with death."

Austral smirked down at Obi-Wan, "Feels familiar does it not?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, back on Badamoor…" Realization hit him and all he could say was "Oh."

A laugh escaped the older woman's mouth, "So much like my older brother. You take after him so much, Obi-Wan." Austral smiled warmly at him, "And that is why the Force now feels confident that you will make the right choices."

Nyree once more held his hand, "And you are never alone. If you ever need us, just call and we will come. I will come, my love."

Love poured out of the women as they held onto Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan allowed himself to be wrapped by the bright glow, allowing it to heal his shattered soul. It was then that the Force began to pull him back away from the dream world that he had existed in the past years or seconds between the living realm and the dead realm. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

"I don't want to leave," chocked Obi-Wan. For some reason, he sounded younger.

Austral nodded, "You are not mean to trend this realm yet, Obi-Wan. Being dead for a couple of seconds is cutting it too close." With no more said, Austral's form began to fade.

Obi-Wan spun around, facing Nyree seeing her own face dwindling. "Why did it have to be this way? Why did we have to love beyond the our times?"

Nyree shrugged, "It is the will of the Force. The moment I saw you in my vision, I loved you with all my soul."

"Despite, our short time together, I feel the same way. I love you."

Obi-Wan and Nyree leaned forward and poured out their love through a deep kiss before the Force jerked Obi-Wan painfully back into reality.

-------------------

A pounding headache was the first thing he felt. His soul felt so heavy, being locked up back in a mortal shell. Cracking open his eyes, a bright light burned his eyes.

"_Must be how a newborn feels_," moaned Obi-Wan mentally.

Eyes adjusting now, he looked around and found himself in a familiar dirty, white room. Propping himself on his elbows, Obi-Wan began to search for another familiar person. He was present when Obi-Wan first awoke in this room, his face glowing in a sadistic glee. Finally, he spotted the man in question's form on the ground. Swinging his legs over the bed, Obi-Wan slid out and tumbled his way to the man.

Falling onto his knees, Obi-Wan shook the man's shoulders, "Xanatos. Xanatos wake up. Xanatos, please." A dark, familiar panic began to surge in his chest. "Please, not again…please….I'm not ready, not yet…please…"

"…not….ready…yet…" moaned a voice, "Did I miss something?"

A smile broke out on Obi-Wan's face as he watched Xanatos stir awake and slowly sit himself upright, "Xan! You're alive!"

"So it seems. What the heck happened? I feel like I lived an entire life."

Obi-Wan's smile faltered, a distant look capturing his eyes, "We did, Xan. The Force was testing me…and brought you along with me I guess."

Xanatos looked about the room, his mind reliving quickly the memories of his experience with Austral and Nyree. "Those women…"

"Yes, you can say they were the Force's messengers."

The raven-haired man ran a hand through his head, "They need to find a better way to deliver the message." Looking at Obi-Wan, Xanatos smirked, "I forgot how naïve you looked at this age."

Obi-Wan snorted, "Hey, being 12 or 13 was not an easy time for me you know. A certain man hell-bent on revenge made it a tad bit difficult."

Xanatos frowned, "Hey, you were the one getting yourself into trouble. It was all you're doing, I just happened to be by."

A silence fell on the pair before they burst into laughter. Obi-Wan felt a familiar red bond pulse weakly. "I guess, despite the Force's will, our bond still survived the onslaught."

Xanatos nodded, a sad look capturing his eyes. "Yes…"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, "Xan?"

The elder shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking that those women were smart to get both you and me when you were dead. I remember…in reality…that the line went dead. I went over to your side and searched your mind, trying to bring you back. Next thing I know was that I awoke in the chair and you were alive. I guess that's when everything happened then…that practice run."

Obi-Wan nodded. But he could sense that Xanatos was hiding something. Xanatos glanced at Obi-Wan's frail form. "Guess get you cleaned up."

The boy nodded and the two left the hospital ward on the mining facility on Badamoor.

-Later that night-

Xanatos leaned against the railing of the balcony. It was strange to get a second chance at life, when you never really left the first one. Looking off in the distance, he felt Qui-Gon's search for Obi-Wan zoom in at the Agriculture crops. Soon, the man would come here and things could get messy.

Falling back in his mind, Xanatos replayed the events after he 'died' at the hands of the Sith. He knew that the creature was real and would haunt Obi-Wan's life, yet he knew the boy would not fall. With him as his teacher, Obi-Wan had learned to feel, learned to express his emotions whenever he liked. It was this plus the strong bond with him that made Obi-Wan fall so far. He had felt the whirlwind of grief shatter Obi-Wan's resolve, felt the boy tumble into the abyss of the Dark Side.

It was then that Xanatos knew the truth. He was never mean to teach Obi-Wan as much as Obi-Wan was never suppose to become a rogue Jedi. The boy was a Jedi, The Jedi. He was supposed to remain with them, be their loyal dog. Qui-Gon was supposed to teach him all these restraints, train in him the light. Their natural bond was no coincidence and only now was the Dark Jedi understanding why the Force let him become part of the fake life before.

He understood his destiny.

"Xanatos?"

Xanatos turned and saw Obi-Wan facing him, leaning against the rail. Worry was shining in his eyes, but Xanatos saw beyond that and into the soul of a very old warrior. Smirking, the Dark Jedi chuckled, "I guess we did not leave unscathed."

Ginger hair shook back and forth, "No." A pause before the child-once-a-man spoke again, "He's coming. What are we going to do?"

Xanatos narrowed his eyes, "Obi-Wan, you must go back to the Jedi."

Sea eyes sprung open, "What?"

"Qui-Gon is your true master, boy. I will only cause you pain and the path that must be fulfilled does not have me in the equation."

Obi-Wan frowned, anger surging in him, "Why…why? Can't you just return back with us Jedi!"

Xanatos smirked, "Life is unfair, Obi-Wan. I thought I taught you that. Besides, you are the hero and I a villain. My revenge is my foremost goal, even after what has happened between us."

The man immediately wanted to take back the declaration but bit his tongue. Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos, pain etched in them at the betrayal of his brother. Then, his experience kicked in and all that shone now was a dead calm…a Jedi calm. Xanatos nodded mentally. Good the boy remembered and that will make him survive through life's hardships. Three guards appeared behind Obi-Wan.

Xanatos straightened his back and faced Obi-Wan fully, "Obi-Wan has been caught sneaking into the storage room. He is to be tossed over. Is that clear?"

The guards replied, "Yes sir."

"Then go."

Xanatos watched as one of the guards handcuff Obi-Wan's hands behind his back. As they lead the boy away, Obi-Wan stared at Xanatos. Just when the door locked, did a familiar smirk tug at the boy's lips and understanding light his eyes. For the first time, hope shimmered brightly in Xanatos' ink-stained soul.

-------------------

A/N: Whew, ok, hope that this all made sense. Pretty much, everything that you've read after Obi-Wan's little tickle with death has been a life the Force created in his mind while Obi-Wan was dead in reality. Nyree and Austral are Force ghosts and Xanatos was pulled into the fake reality accidentally. So, got one more chapter left and that is the epilogue. I told you it would end happy, but it's more a sad happy.


	32. Peace

A/N: So, yes…my finally chapter. Can you guys believe it! Wow, it's going to be strange not having to write this story anymore. It was kinda my first big story here. Bizarre. I just want to say thanks for everything and hope you enjoy this last chapter. May the Force be with you.

**Peace**

Months passed by since Xanatos DeCrion saw Obi-Wan Kenobi once again. The last time was deep in a mining shaft, the boy about to kill himself to make the stubborn Jedi Master Jinn realize that they were meant to be together. Through it all, Xanatos felt Obi-Wan's anger at him falling back into his old ways, but it didn't consume him. No one, not even a Saterine can challenge the Will of the Force.

Then again, there is always the exception to the rule. That exception being Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Now, once again the one-time brothers faced each other. Obi-Wan was sitting in the large cell, watching Qui-Gon sleep in the opposite corner. The water cup was still on its side, the water poisoned with a sleeping drug seeping into the stones. The door cracked opened and Xanatos stepped in, closing it quietly behind him. Making his way, the Dark Jedi sat down next to Obi-Wan, staring at his ex-master.

"I can't believe he fell for it."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Well, it did take some coaxing from me. Xanatos…"

"Yes."

"Why did you attack the Temple? Why get Bruck involved?"

"Because, I—"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "No lies, Xan."

Xanatos smirked, "I wasn't planning to. Obi-Wan." Turning, his full attention on the boy, the Dark Jedi continued, "The bond between you and Jinn is weak, I am trying to strengthen it."

Sorrow tugged at Obi-Wan's eyes, "While sacrificing our bond, making sure it stays weak. What's the point?"

"To protect you."

Surprise shot across the boy's face. Glancing up, Obi-Wan took in his brother's face in a new light. A smirk danced on his lips, "Xan, you do care about me. How sweet."

Xanatos snorted, "This is not a joke, brat. If anything were to happen me, say dying, I do not want you to fall like you did that other time…"

A shiver ran down Obi-Wan's spine as he remembered his fall into the Dark Side, "…oh…"

A moan escaped Qui-Gon's lips, startling the two. Xanatos just shook his head.

"Xanatos, are you going to die?"

The question sounded almost childish but then again, Xanatos was not surprised. Nyree's words echoed in his mind, "_No matter what alternate universe or reality you are in, it is your destiny to die in order to ensure a future for Obi-Wan_." Out loud, all he said was, "You know the answer to that question already young one."

Obi-Wan growled, "We all die in time, Xanatos." Giving up, knowing full well that Xanatos was stubborn and getting him to speak anymore on the subject was like asking a hut to go on a diet, Obi-Wan leaned against the wall. "I've been thinking about the future."

Xanatos glared at the boy, "I thought I taught you not to get distracted by such things."

"What else was I suppose to do in this cell? Sing to my heart's content? I think not."

The Dark Jedi chuckled, "Aw come on, those female guards said you were their best prisoner. I had to pay a handsome reward to get you away from their clutches. Tthey planned to put you in showbiz, y'know."

Obi-Wan puffed a burst of air, sending a bang of ginger hair away from his eyes, "Do you need to remind me of that?"

"Of course, now what is that you have been thinking?"

"That there has to be another way to prevent the Jedi from dying."

Something in the air shifted. Taking a deep breath, Xanatos ventured, "And need I ask how? You already outwitted the Force once, to do it twice…"

Sea-blue eyes hardened into ice, "There has to be a way…" Turning to face, Xanatos, the boy locked eyes, "I promise."

Xanatos smiled, "Somehow I believe that, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You've made me see the light again, saved my soul from eternal damnation, when everyone else thought it was impossible. Thank you." "_And for that, there is only one way to repay you_."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Geez, Xan don't get all sentimental on me, it's weird."

The two burst out into soft laughter and enjoyed each other's company for another hour, before Xanatos left, leaving Obi-Wan in the care of a slowly waking Qui-Gon.

------------------------------------------

Things weren't supposed to end up like this. Just a few nights before, they were chatting like the old friends that they were. Then, destiny came knocking and whisked Xanatos away from him. Making his way slowly through the dark hall, Obi-Wan finally understood Xanatos' meaning of protecting him. Not once did the pain of having his body eaten away by the acid pool seep through their bond. Xanatos had protected Obi-Wan from death.

On the way back to the Temple, Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was still shocked over the whole incident, mainly concerning Bruck's death at his hand. The elder comforted the boy through his own grief, the bond between them strengthening. All the while, Obi-Wan grieved secretly for a brother now lost to him permanently.

Halting his steps, Obi-Wan faced the door, deep in the recesses, that housed ancient relics. Closing his eyes, he stretched his hand forward and touched the door. The door creaked opened, allowing one of its kind to enter. Snapping on the glow rod, Obi-Wan let the door close behind him, his eyes taking in the dusty room. Statues, books and data pads lined the shelves. Each was filled with information, but Obi-Wan did not come for that. He no longer desired to seek the knowledge of the Saterines. Before him, a black tablet with names etched onto it glowed softly in the light. Kneeling down, Obi-Wan pulled out a vibro knife and started to etch a name.

"I didn't know I was worthy to be placed on the stone of rememberence, reserved for only our great ancestors."

Obi-Wan smiled, finished carving the name and took a step back to take a moment to admire his work. Satisfied, he turned and faced the glowing blue form of Xanatos.

"I didn't think the Force would allow you to take such a form."

Xanatos shrugged, "Through my death, I ensured your future as a Jedi but you still need me and the Force recognizes this."

"Thank you," whispered Obi-Wan.

"Mind you, I can only stay in this room. It's only through the Saterine powers am I able to take this form."

Obi-Wan nodded, heeding the warning. But it didn't bother him. He had not lost his brother entirely. A smile beamed on his face. Xanatos chuckled and the Force brightened a bit more at the reunion of two brothers.

----------------------------------------------

Years passed by and the meetings between the ghost and the living dwindled in time. Now, twenty-five, Obi-Wan exuded a confidence that few Jedi Knights possessed at such age. The council, specifically a green-troll, grew wary about him. But, every doubt was banished when Obi-Wan proved his loyalty to the Jedi, to the Republic, to the Light when he killed the horned Sith Apprentice. Still shaken over the experience, Obi-Wan longed for the sanctuary of the Saterine room. Sliding the door open, he glanced around and noticed that the way he left things still remained in place. Two tiny glow rods, creating a tiny pyre to the ancient race, now surrounded the black stone.

Obi-Wan reached out and touched the name Xanatos DeCrion, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "I kept my promise. I found a way to outwit the Force once again." A grief tugged at his heart, but soon he felt the familiar presence of Nyree standing next to him. Out of Austral and Xanatos, Nyree never once left his side. Through thick and thin, she gave him her support, banishing all dark thoughts from his mind.

Closing his eyes, the Knight continued, "I followed the will of the Force all these years. Yet, on Naboo, I drew the line. I let the Force take two things precious to me; I wouldn't let it take another. I know, I know, but you'd understand. The bond I had with Qui-Gon was just as strong as the one I had with you. So, when I drew upon the Force, exposing my heritage, the Force could only stand by and let me do my will for once. It knew the dangers of me falling and it knew that if I was unhappy with its decision, I might just change things to the worse…say kill or wound a certain Chosen One."

A dark mirth twinkled in his eyes, as if he was sharing a private joke. "That and…I found another way to stop the destruction of the Jedi. I killed him, Xan, the monster behind all the darkness. I know you wouldn't approve…but…"

A squeeze in his hand showed that Nyree loved him and spurred him on. "Xanatos, I found the balance. I used the darkness in me without falling to defeat the Sith master. It was a hard fight, grant you, just a bunch of verbal manipulation. Finally, he got fed up and started using the Force. Of course, the Jedi sensed it but they never sensed me accessing the Saterine powers to counter the Sith. By the time they arrived, all that was left of Chancellor Palpatine was a broken shell of a man. No trace of me…and for that I have to thank you for training me in that field."

Nyree laughed, but to the physical realm is felt like a soft breeze. Obi-Wan began to chuckle himself.

"Hey, I can't help it if I talked about this like it was a stroll in the park. Sheesh, you people are hard to please." A yelp escaped Obi-Wan's mouth as he felt a smack hit his arm. Rubbing his arm, Obi-Wan pouted, "Sorry…see Xan, when I need you to help me deal with women, you abandon me. Wonderful."

A knock vibrated through the room. "Knight Kenobi, are you in there?"

Obi-Wan froze, his mind sensing Anakin's bright presence behind the door. Coughing, the Knight responded, "Yes, I'll be right out!"

"Ok."

Obi-Wan sighed and stared down at the tablet, "See you around."

Bowing, he felt Nyree kiss him lightly on the cheek. Mentally, he returned the affection, and sensed his soul mate blush. Feeling centered now more than ever, Obi-Wan turned, opened the door and left the room. Anakin was bouncing on his feet, the tiny braid whipping around his neck.

For a moment, Obi-Wan found himself in a past deed, staring at a charcoal form of Anakin. Shaking his head, the Knight made himself see the nine-year before him. He could sense the dark, light and gray areas in Anakin. And it was this combination that would force the Jedi to reform or fall at the feet of the Chosen One. Stretching his mind, Obi-Wan felt the Force close off from him, preventing anymore visions from seeping through, unless It willed it so.

Obi-Wan mentally smirked darkly. He could live without visions. Actually, he loved the thrill of living each moment without knowing what was to pass. Stepping forward, Obi-Wan stretched out the hand that once killed the baby Anakin and ruffled the sandy-blond hair.

"Let's go see how your new Master is doing, shall we?"

Anakin nodded, "I hope Master is ok."

Obi-Wan laughed, "I am sure Master Jinn is in perfect condition. The only thing I think we need to fear is that we might have to rescue him from the healers, or the other way around."

Anakin laughed, "Race you to the turbo lifts, Knight Kenobi!"

Not waiting for a response, Anakin sprinted down the hall. Obi-Wan smiled, stopping in his steps. "Disappointed you seem."

"Mock me, you will not young Kenobi…but young you are not," huffed Yoda as he stepped from the shadows.

Obi-Wan eyed the little master and the Force swirled around them. Obi-Wan remembered the sensation, feeling it once on the platform long ago in a different world. Yoda just stared at Obi-Wan, his body language expressing that he too felt how powerful Obi-Wan truly was, especially bringing Jinn back from the dead, but then only Yoda knew of what had passed on Naboo.

"Declaring a truce, then?"

Yoda nodded, "Yes. Feel a new era approaching, not for only the Jedi but for the remaining Saterine and the Republic as well."

A vision flashed before Obi-Wan and Yoda's eyes. The Temple glittered with light. A young boy with sandy brown hair ran down the hall with his twin sister trailing him, her dark hair bouncing behind her shoulders. Other children joined them and Obi-Wan felt that they were the descendants of Jedi, the taboo of marriage broken. Granting the pair this last vision, the Force fell silent, but not a dead silent…a comfortable silence.

Yoda smiled at Obi-Wan, "Grant us your wisdom, came to ask you I did."

Obi-Wan folded his hands into the folds of the brown cloak, "The council?"

"To all."

The man pondered for a minute. Eyes sparkled like the sun hitting the sea, "Of course."

Yoda bowed, "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed in response, "Thank you, Master Yoda for not killing me."

The ancient master snorted, "Could do such a feat, I think not."

Obi-Wan laughed heartily, as he remembered another Yoda delivering the fatal blow, "You should give yourself more credit. But come, I think Anakin is waiting for me."

Yoda nodded and walked next to Obi-Wan, "A handful he will be."

"But a good handful."

The two exchanged pleased glances, a pure friendship between Saterine and Jedi exploding like a supernova into existence, in the depths of the Jedi Temple.

The End 


End file.
